Aprendiz de la Armonía
by FHix
Summary: Mucho antes que Sunset Shimmer y Twilight, Celestia tuvo un alumno muy poderoso y conflictivo. Tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas encerrándolo, pero éste consiguió escapar y se escabulló al mundo humano. Al enterarse de la aparición de Twilight, él volverá a Equestria con un plan, pero sucederá algo que no esperaba.¿Podrán Twilight y sus amigas enseñarle sobre la Magia de la Amistad?
1. Cuando todo comenzó

Hola, este es mi segundo fan-fic, con una historia en la que, en resumidas cuentas, Twilight tendrá que demostrar que no sólo ha aprendido sobre la amistad y la Armonía, sino que además es capaz de enseñarle a otro poni lo que significan, como princesa de la Amistad ésa será una de sus principales tareas. Obviamente no estará sola, contará con la ayuda de sus amigas, que si les había costado convivir con Discord cuando Celestia se los dejó para reformarlo, con el primer alumno de Celestia les costará mucho más. Por último, quiero agregar que todos los hechos que ocurren en este fic corren luego del final de la cuarta temporada, así pues, sin los Elementos de la Armonía a mano, ¿cómo podrían las mane 6 vencer la maldad que mora en este misterioso poni, en el caso de desatarse su poder? No olviden dejar sus reviews y comentar qué les ha parecido.

**Capítulo 1: Cuando todo comenzó**

Durante un milenio, ella había conseguido mantener a salvo Equestria sin la magia de los Elementos de la Armonía, pero fue cuando entró en la conciencia de que Nightmare Moon volvería algún día, que le fue revelada la necesidad de instruir a un estudiante especial para que éste lograra reactivar los Elementos. Hasta ese momento, Celestia no había comprendido la importancia de la amistad, creyendo que cuando tuviera listo al alumno que sería el guardián de los elementos, éste podría usarlos libremente. El día que aprendió que se necesitaba algo más que magia para recuperarlos, fue de hecho cuando tuvo a su primer alumno, un unicornio huérfano que sus soldados habían hallado en las ruinas de una casa que se había incendiado. Ella decidió tomarlo a su cargo, con la ingenua esperanza de que no tendría que volver a pelear con su hermana, y de que ésta vez, Luna podría ser liberada de la oscuridad en que había caído.

Mucho le faltó aprender a la princesa del Sol sobre maternidad. El niño se pasó su primera infancia entre nodrizas, sin tener experiencias edificantes con la que lo había tomado por hijo. No pasaba necesidades físicas o materiales en el castillo de Canterlot, de hecho podía disponer de lo que quisiera y hacer casi lo que quisiera. Pero era el amor de una madre lo que le faltaba. Aprendió y practicó todo lo que pudo, fue un alumno destacado de la Academia para unicornios superdotados, es decir, llevó una vida de aprendizaje, práctica y todo lo mismo que Sunset Shimmer y Twilight Sparkle. La única y gran diferencia fue su carácter. Acostumbrado a la soledad, a la reflexión, a la búsqueda del conocimiento y a la concreción de extraños pasatiempos, el potro rehuía la compañía de otros ponis. Muchas veces incurría en fuertes ataques de ira cuando alguien lo molestaba demasiado, y eran las emociones como la furia o la ira las que desataban un potencial desmedido en su magia. Al criarse en un mundo en el que aparentemente todos iban por su lado, y los sirvientes sólo estaban para eso, servir, creció en inteligencia pero casi nada en corazón. Y eso fue de lo que Celestia no se enteraba.

El tiempo pasó. El potro, bautizado como Black Star, había llegado a una edad rebelde, convertido en un corcel de piel blanca y crin negra con una línea roja, otra gris y otra blanca. Al decir de un viejo pensador de esos tiempos, que se había encargado de instruir al muchacho en ausencia de la princesa, Black Star se había convertido en un "cerebro patológico", pues la forma en que usaba sus conocimientos sobre magia y ciencias no siempre era la más adecuada. El instructor reportaba cada día las extrañas ocurrencias y los descabellados experimentos del alumno, y aunque no lo admitía abiertamente a nadie, empezaba a temer por la cordura de Black Star. Tarde cayó en la cuenta de que el muchacho, habiendo absorbido ya toda la información de los libros de la Biblioteca de Canterlot, había conseguido de alguna forma, libros prohibidos en todos los sentidos, tanto de magia negra como alquimia. Celestia nunca olvidaría el día del Golem, y todo el desastre que ocasionó esta criatura de barro hasta que logró convencer a Black Star de que los destruyera. En otra ocasión, consiguió producir un ilusorio eclipse lunar, haciendo que Celestia casi creyera en el regreso de Nightmare Moon.

Algo de lo que casi nadie se percató fue de los peculiares poderes psíquicos de Black Star, que iban desde la telepatía hasta la hipnosis. Con frecuencia se escapaba al Bosque Everfree para toparse con bestias a las que sometía a sus pruebas hipnóticas. Lo más notable era su capacidad para entrar en la memoria de los ponis, extraer los recuerdos que le interesaban, hasta influirlos psicológicamente. Se preguntarán sobre cómo habrá obtenido su Cutie mark y qué representaría ésta, pues podría decirse que cuando Black Star llegó a la plenitud de su entendimiento sobre la magia, al realizar una prueba que casi provoca la destrucción de toda Canterlot, obtuvo una marca que representaba una estrella azul de cinco puntas dentro de un círculo con una mitad que representaba la luna en la negrura de la noche y otro que representaba al sol en la blancura del día, y en el centro de la estrella, un pequeño círculo que si se lo miraba bien de cerca, daba la impresión de un ojo sobrenatural. ¿Cómo se interpreta esta Cutie mark? Algo así como el conocimiento enciclopédico, pues Black Star sabía mucho de ciencias naturales y exactas, especialmente astronomía, el dominio de la magia, y el ojo semioculto daría a entender que se refería a sus poderes psicológicos.

La falta de contención cuando Black Star caía en sus frecuentes estados de tristeza, la falta de comprensión y el miedo de los ponis cuando él daba a conocer inventos o ideas que pretendían mejorar aspectos de la naturaleza o demás, ideas que según su juicio eran buenas, aunque podían resultar peligrosas o carecían de completa seguridad, y el intenso sentimiento de que pegasos y terrestres no merecían su consideración por ser ponis mundanos y sin magia, eran aspectos que arraigaron muy fuerte en su vida, y su total incomprensión acerca del comportamiento de los demás, a pesar de que podía ver sus pensamientos, hicieron muy complicada su integración, por lo que poco a poco caía en las redes de una oscuridad sin fondo.

La peor parte fue cuando Black Star investigó sobre la leyenda de los Elementos de la Armonía, y no paró un segundo hasta que dio con el antiguo castillo de las princesas y encontró las esferas que contenían aquellas poderosas reliquias. Hasta ese descubrimiento, Celestia no se había dado cuenta de lo peligroso que se había vuelto su hijo adoptivo. La preocupación comenzó cuando Black Star desapareció de Canterlot una tarde, el instructor a su cargo aprovechó para advertir a la princesa sobre los escabrosos progresos de su alumno, y de cómo veía que una horrible locura arribaba a sus ojos cuando su mente fabricaba una de esas terribles ideas. Black Star era muy creativo en pintura, escultura y escritura, pero su arte estaba cargado de simbologías antiguas, desconocidas o incluso pertenecientes a las artes negras, y nadie podría imaginarse todo lo que encontraron en sus escritos y pinturas. Cuando revisaron su cuarto, en busca de alguna pista que pudiera decirles algo de su paradero, hallaron perturbadores dibujos, planos y mapas que causaron una gran alarma en la princesa Celestia. Inventos, máquinas, armas de fuego, de trueno y de destrucción masiva a base de pólvora, aparecían especificados en papel. Animales disecados, minerales de aspecto curioso, estatuillas de piedra, frascos que contenían fetos en formol de horribles experimentos que atentaban contra toda naturaleza, pieles de reptil y de mamíferos. Una de las cosas más impactantes fue la Mano Negra, contenida en una esfera de cristal, que al parecer había sido desenterrada de alguna mazmorra o tumba subterránea, ya que estaba oculta de la luz del sol por un manto oscuro. Era una mano con cinco dedos, en su mayor parte conservaba carne y piel, pero en otras partes, especialmente los dedos, las falanges se distinguían claramente. Otra fue el aparato donde, contemplaron con horror la princesa, el instructor y los guardias, se mantenía con vida y en desarrollo a lo que parecía ser un feto de hombre. Celestia no alcanzaba a comprender cómo había hecho Black Star para hallar algo así; se sentía muy asqueada y fue la primera en salir del cuarto.

Hacer un inventario completo de todo lo que hallaron acumulado en la habitación de Black Star llevaría varias páginas en esta historia. Muchos de los libros que se hallaban en los estantes eran aquellos que Black se había comprado, pero también estaban sus apuntes y cuadernos en los que dejaba constancia de todo su conocimiento. Toda esta colección desapareció cuando Celestia se vio obligada a enviar a Black Star a la Torre del Sueño Profundo, en una montaña muy lejana de Canterlot. Nadie supo jamás a dónde había ido a parar, y nadie se habría creído la forma en la que Black Star había protegido sus horrendos tesoros.

El hecho principal fue que Celestia, al hacerse presente en su antiguo castillo, halló a Black Star en plena transformación. Había usado una magia muy poco apropiada para reactivar el poder de los Elementos de la Armonía, una magia que prácticamente no poseía nada de armonía. El control que el corcel había obtenido sobre los elementos había incrementado de forma descomunal su magia, hasta el punto de, aunque Celestia no quiso creerlo, convertirlo en un alicornio. Las esferas aún mantenían su forma, pero el poder con el que se las había llenado distaba mucho de ser el que les daría su verdadera fuerza cuando Twilight y sus amigas se vincularon con sus respectivos elementos varios años después.

Por gracia del destino, Celestia logró parar esta locura, Black Star quedó inconsciente, y fue a parar al hospital ya que lo que había intentado hacer, y en parte había logrado, había requerido un esfuerzo muy grande. Los elementos por suerte no fueron modificados por la magia con que se los había activado, y sólo la verdadera magia de la amistad hizo que funcionaran después de todo. Lo que sí fue deteriorado, fue la relación de la princesa Celestia con Black Star. Luego de muchos años de ceguera, sus ojos se abrieron por fin, y desde ahí prestó más atención a lo que otros tenían para decir de su hijo que lo que éste tenía para explicar. Después de ver las cosas horrendas a las que Black se dedicaba cuando no se dedicaba a sus estudios en sí, y de repasar todas las ocasiones que tuvo para sentarse a hablar sobre temas que podrían haber evitado muchas cosas, momentos en los que ella podría haber tratado de inmiscuirse más en la vida de su estudiante, Celestia no se enfocó en culparse sino en intentar reparar lo que ya era irreparable, detener algo que ya se encontraba a toda marcha y que debió ser detenido mucho tiempo atrás. Tal vez si hubiera pensado que por sus deberes reales, duplicados debido a la falta de su hermana menor, debería de haber otorgado la crianza de ese unicornio a una familia como correspondía, no se vería en este embrollo. Era tal el afán que la había dominado, y el frío que por momentos había tomado preso su corazón, que había olvidado que estaba cometiendo el mismo error cometido con Luna.

Para entonces, la locura y la ambición de Black Star no tenían remedio, sumado a que solía dormir poco en las noches, ya que aprovechaba para aplicar sobre sí mismo hechizos de transmutación o metamorfosis, de invisibilidad o alteración del aspecto físico. Uno de los hechizos más bizarros que había creado fue el de cambio de género, llevándolo a cabo primero en animales, y en última instancia, en sí mismo. Al verse como una potranca durante un breve rato, comprobó que el hechizo había funcionado, y cronometró el tiempo en el que permaneció así para saber la duración aproximada del hechizo. La primera vez duró media hora, y lo intentó dos veces más, llegando al descubrimiento de que así lo echara sobre otro o sobre sí mismo, él podía elegir la duración máxima del hechizo de cambio de género. Este hechizo en sí podrá parecer una aberración a cualquier criatura con un nivel intermedio o mayor de moral, pero para Black Star significaba algo mucho más complejo. Él se sentía el único capaz de concretar las ideas más extravagantes, peligrosas o caóticas, sin medir completamente el alcance de sus acciones.

Antes de que desaparecieran las pertenencias de Black Star, se habían hecho copias de la mayoría de sus escritos, pero eso llevó muchos años, ya que los textos eran muy difíciles de dilucidar y los más recientes directamente estaban redactados en una lengua propia de Black Star. Al parecer, había inventado un nuevo idioma, que sólo él comprendía, y a pesar de que llevó varios años de trabajo y esfuerzo, se consiguió traducirlos, solo para que los traductores se toparan con relatos, fórmulas y hechizos que rayaban en lo más mórbido. Fue exponerse al producto de una mentalidad incomprensible para alguien que no estuviera adaptado a este tipo de cosas, por lo que fueron convocados reconocidos psicólogos para acompañar a los traductores, más por proteger la salud mental de estos que por analizar la de Black Star.

Fue por esa razón, y muchas más, que Celestia al ver en lo que Black Star se estaba convirtiendo, a pesar de lo mal que se habían llevado luego del incidente con los Elementos, se vio obligada a hacer de tripas corazón a la hora de castigarlo. Por eso eligió la Torre del Sueño Profundo, porque era un lugar al que antiguamente eran enviados todos aquellos que abusaban de la magia. Era un sitio solitario y de reflexión, en el que Celestia confiaba que podría mantener a raya a Black Star, pero debió reforzar la vigilancia ya que Black Star poseía el nivel de alicornio, y había altas probabilidades de que consiguiese escapar, lo cual hizo al cabo de poco tiempo. Su huida de la Torre provocó una gran alarma, sobre todo en Celestia, que se afanó en prepararse para un reencuentro inesperado, temiendo al resultado final. Pero el temido reencuentro jamás se dio, ya que no se hallaron muestras de vida por parte de Black Star, y Celestia se lo sacó de la cabeza de la misma forma que con Luna: con la llegada de una joven estudiante con altas capacidades: Sunset Shimmer.

Luego de escapar de la Torre del Sueño Profundo, Black Star se sentía muy debilitado, y en vez de abocarse a la venganza, decidió viajar y recorrer el reino. Por un lado, porque no conocía el camino a Canterlot, por el otro, porque su mente automáticamente descartó todo lo referente a su vida allí, incluyendo a la que alguna vez había llamado madre. Contrario a lo que muchos otros harían, Black Star solamente siguió adelante, olvidando, enterrando en las profundidades del abismo de su memoria, todos los recuerdos "mundanos" de su vida anterior, ya que conservó todo lo que había aprendido de los libros. No tenía más amigos que Kuma, un ser creado por su retorcida imaginación, que lo acompañaba desde que era un potrillo. No tenía un rostro, en el sentido estricto de la palaba, su cara no era más que una máscara con dos vacíos en los ojos, en los que a veces brillaba una luz verde, roja, azul o amarilla, según sus emociones. Su voz era de un género indefinido, se trataba de un ser sin género, que podía acumular características masculinas o femeninas al mismo tiempo. Lo que podría decirse que era su cabello, se componía de estelas de sombras que ondeaban como la crin de Celestia. El cuello era oscuro y medianamente largo, y de sus estiradas orejas en punta colgaban aretes con pequeños cascabeles de plata, que apenas podían oírse. Kuma llevaba puesta una túnica de seda color índigo bordada en plata, con ramificaciones y espirales intercaladas, en las que tintineaban las luces de diminutas estrellas. Poseía enormes alas de libélula cristalinas, con nervaduras de cristal como su fueran hojas de hielo, y al usarlas producía un zumbido como si de un insecto se tratase. Era un ser con la habilidad de dividir sus cascos delanteros para formar manos de tres dedos, alargados y finos, si lo requería alguna acción.

Este, entonces, fue el compañero de viaje de Black Star, quien conocía mejor que su amo los caminos seguros por donde andar, ya que por decisión de Black, Kuma, tenía total libertad de alejarse de él durante la noche, siempre y cuando volviese a él en la madrugada, antes de la salida del sol.

Black Star no dudó de hacerse de una nueva apariencia para vagar libremente por Equestria, consciente de que lo estarían buscando, y deseoso de que nadie lo molestara. Podía tomar la forma de cualquier poni o animal, y en sus viajes fue rotando sus transformaciones para evitar acostumbrarse demasiado a cada una y también que le costase más volver a su forma original, la de un alicornio. Viajó como cebra, mula, burro, camello, grifo, dragón, entre muchas otras especies que por lo general no eran molestadas debido a que eran seres huraños o porque eran criaturas temidas. Nunca viajó como un pegaso o un terrestre, se lo impedía su dignidad de unicornio.

Después de años de viajes, aprendiendo desde una simple posición de observador sobre la vida y costumbres de ponis y no ponis, se desinteresó y aburrió completamente de ese mundo, y descubriendo un atajo a un portal mágico, abandonó Equestria para terminar yendo al mundo de los humanos. Allí se adaptó con rapidez a las reglas del juego, y dado su alto potencial para aprender cosas nuevas, no tardó en convertirse en un hombre, hecho y derecho, y a pesar de que añoraba muchas cosas del mundo anterior en el que vivía, se ocupó de omitir esos pensamientos en su mente. Sabía que su magia no había desaparecido, sino que en su forma actual no disponía de un medio físico para convocarla, hasta que descubrió cómo hacerlo, después de mucho experimentar, lógicamente.

Y en todo ese tiempo, no volvió a pensar en Celestia o en su vida pasada, hasta que un día se enteró de la aparición de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, que había traído magia a un mundo en el que se la desconocía por completo. Salvo por una buena excepción…

Y? ¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo? Fue un poco breve, pero espero que sirva para conocer a nuestro anfitrión…


	2. Esa misteriosa chica

Bueno, primero que nada quiero agradecer su buena onda y sus reviews. Espero que el siguiente capítulo sea de agrado, prometo que tratará de no ser tan denso. Sin más que decir, que comience la historia.

**Capítulo 2: Esa misteriosa chica**

_Fácil es buscar…_

_Fácil no encontrar…_

_Héroes del silencio – Flor de loto_

Jake Morrison rezongó largo y tendido los primeros días que tuvo a Sunset Shimmer como ayudante de encargado de limpieza. Ése fue el castigo que le impartieron por la locura que había llevado a cabo en el baile de otoño. A Morrison le pareció un castigo insuficiente para Shimmer, o bien los miembros del consejo no tenían ni la más pálida idea de por qué la estaban castigando realmente, más que por destruir la entrada a la escuela, lo que requeriría una inversión descomunal para el bolsillo de una secundaria que tenía otras cosas mejores en las que invertir. Yendo al problema que aquejaba al joven Jake, en pocas palabras, podía decirse que Sunset Shimmer era un desastre para limpiar, en comparación con la prolijidad de Morrison. No era que Morrison fuera un histérico de la limpieza, después de todo, él también había tenido que aprender a los tropezones cuando había tomado el trabajo, y si había limpiado algo mal, en la cocina, por ejemplo, la cocinera Granny Smith se lo hacía saber, con cálidos y efusivos regaños. De lo que Morrison no se daba cuenta, era de que estaba desquitándose con Shimmer por lo mismo que había pasado cuando recién empezaba a trabajar en la secundaria de Canterlot High.

Para Morrison, todos olían a mierda en esa escuela, por poco sutil que sonara esta expresión. Era lo que pensaba, honestamente. Y ustedes podrán creer, lógicamente, que era a Shimmer a quien menos soportaba, pero increíblemente, ese par de peleles de Snips y Snails le ganaban el primer puesto. Sunset estaba más bien en el tercer puesto de su ranking de los estudiantes más fastidiosos, porque la medalla de plata se la llevaba Trixie. Las veces que Morrison estuvo a punto de perder el autocontrol para correr a estrangularla, retorciéndole el cuello como a una gallina, se contaban de a decenas. Entonces, recordaba que su reputación y su trabajo eran más importantes, y se quedaba en el molde. La tentación de jugarle una mala pasada siempre permanecía, no obstante. Un descuidado charquito de agua jabonosa bastaba para alegrarle un poco el día, a pesar de que Trixie se volviera todavía más insufrible.

La opinión que merecía Sunset Shimmer por parte de Morrison era simple: hacía lo que hacía por su constante necesidad de valoración. Para Morrison, a esta chica le faltaba aprender un poco más a creer que podía ser mejor, porque de un día para otro, el pedestal que había construido se caería a pedazos y entonces todos la verían como era: como una ameba más en todo este pañuelo llenos de mocos que es el mundo. Y eso, de hecho, pasó, aunque de una forma más extraña e inesperada. Cuando Morrison creía que Sunset se hundiría sola, sin ayuda de nadie, ni siquiera de sus lamebotas, aparece de la nada una chica rara llamada Twilight Sparkle, por lo que pudo escuchar en las conversaciones de patio.

Todo el espectáculo que armó en tres días esta loca de cabello púrpura, no se comparaba con los que le habían llevado a Shimmer para tejer su red de araña. Morrison observó con ojos asombrados toda la revolución provocada, y pensó en lo que Demetrium se estaba perdiendo por haber salido de licencia. El profesor volvería pronto, sí, pero para ese entonces ya no habría rastro de la misteriosa chica. A Morrison se le hacía muy conocida, sin embargo. Sentía haber escuchado su nombre en alguna parte, haberla visto ya en otro lugar. Eso provocó una obsesión malsana en él, hasta el punto de ir siguiéndola sigilosamente. Por ser un empleado de limpieza, Morrison era prácticamente invisible en la secundaria Canterlot. Casi nadie lo notaba andar pululando por los pasillos, a menos que justamente un par de idiotas distraídos se tropezaran con el balde lleno de agua o se les ocurriera la ridícula idea de transformar al trapeador en un rapero, lo que generalmente hacía reír a Morrison cuando se le pasaba la rabieta del momento. Él no iba a dejarles saber que sus estupideces le resultaban graciosas. En algunas ocasiones, mientras descansaba en el patio después de embolsar las hojas del otoño, alguna que otra chica le guiñaba un ojo, o sin querer queriendo llegaba una pelota de fútbol desde el aire, despertándolo de una corta y merecida siesta.

Como pudo, porque le quedaba algo de raciocinio como para no descuidar sus tareas por estar acosando a la chica nueva, se dedicó a observar y a escuchar. Al principio no supo qué pensar del comportamiento de la tipa ésta, es decir, bueno, todos actúan un poco raro cuando entran a una nueva escuela, ya sea por la timidez o quién sabe. Morrison no había alcanzado a verla salir de la base de la estatua de la entrada, como si la hubiera atravesado, pero sí notó como que había salido de la nada. No sabía si reír o arrugar la nariz ante la patética vista de la muchacha, corriendo en cuatro patas hacia la entrada, y con el perro subido al lomo. ¿Acaso tenía un problema mental? Luego se paró, y como si no fuera suficiente tontería lo que acababa de hacer, se estampilló contra el vidrio de la entrada. A Morrison se le escapó una risita. Definitivamente no sabía qué pensar, y no entendía si la chica se había equivocado de escuela o si todo esto era un mal chiste.

Sería un poco denso referirse a lo acontecido esos tres días, puesto que ustedes ya saben qué pasó entre Twilight y Shimmer. Pero a Morrison se le ocurrió ir escribiendo una pequeña crónica de eso, siguiendo como podía el curso de los acontecimientos, aunque no alcanzaba a explicarse qué diablos estaba pasando con todos. Cuando lo mandaron a limpiar el salón donde se haría el baile, por ejemplo, y se enteró por chismes que fue la chica púrpura quien lo había destrozado, casi se le cayó la mandíbula al entornar la puerta y descubrir que todos los cuates y chibas de la secundaria, estaban ayudando a esa tal Twilight y a sus cinco nuevas amigas a reparar todos los destrozos, incluso después del vídeo que había circulado sobre ella. Otra gran incógnita: ¿para qué diablos Sunset Shimmer estaba tan enfrascada en hacerla quedar mal, a pesar de las ya de por sí pocas probabilidades que tenía su oponente de ganar la corona de la princesa del baile de otoño? Porque vamos, ese aparato, ¿princesa del baile de otoño? ¿En serio? ¿Hacía falta más taradez? Morrison meneaba la cabeza. Quería desentenderse de ese estúpido asunto, no era algo que incumbiera al encargado de limpieza, al fin y al cabo. Pero no podía. Asquerosa curiosidad.

Vergüenza ajena sentía por Sentry. ¿Qué le había picado a ese muchacho como para tener tanto interés en la tal Twilight? Flash Sentry era, de los deportistas, al que Morrison le guardaba una cucharadita de respeto. No le sorprendió el noviazgo con la pelos de fuego, Morrison se lo había olido a metros de distancia. Sí, el juicio de Morrison por las cosas en general era más fuerte que el jugo de limón mezclado con picante, pero no podemos pretender que todos piensen de igual forma en la vida.

Para concluir con sus observaciones, y ver cuál era el resultado final de todo, a ver quién era coronada princesa, aunque Morrison dudaba de si no acababa saliendo la misma, la noche del baile iba a hacerse presente en la secundaria. Pero al final, después de cenar y darse un baño, Morrison estaba muy molido como para tener ganas de ir a un lugar en el que de todas formas no era bienvenido, y en el que ciertamente llamaría la atención. Además, por más fuerte que fuera el deseo de averiguar qué pasaba con Twilight, se dijo que para qué esforzarse tanto, sin contaba con las lenguas vivas de los estudiantes para enterarse de todo cuanto quisiera. Su departamento no se hallaba muy lejos de la secundaria Canterlot High, por eso, cuando se levantó para ir al baño y vio el arcoirís desde el balcón de su cuarto, al que había salido para tomar un poco de fresco, (por más que estuvieran en otoño), lanzó al aire la frase soez más alta que había dicho en toda su vida, al parecer del impacto por lo que había visto. Venía de Canterlot High, eso seguro, y a Morrison le costaba creer que fueran simples fuegos artificiales.

Y grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con un cráter a la entrada de la escuela, y un grupo de albañiles preparándose para trabajar tapando el enorme hoyo.

¡Por los hoyos de los géiseres! ¿A qué rayos estaban jugando esas dos? – gritó sorprendido, sin temor a que lo escucharan. Morrison presentía que eso tenía que ver con la desconocida y Sunset Shimmer, pero él se imaginaba que se agarrarían de los pelos o, lo máximo, se darían de martillazos en la cara, pero parecía que alguna de las dos quería pelear la guerra en serio. Entonces vio un perfil oscuro y conocido, recortándose en la imagen que acababa de contemplar, y supo que el profesor Demetrium se habría enterado de algo para volver tan pronto. Había dejado de contemplar el hoyo para centrarse en la base de la estatua, cosa totalmente inusual. ¿Qué podía haber ahí como para que capturara la atención de Demetrium? Para Morrison, lo más probable que se podría hallar eran chicles pegados o graffitis pésimos.

No esperaba esta clase de cambios al volver. – comentó fríamente Demetrium - ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pueda haber pasado aquí? – le preguntó cuando Morrison se acercó a saludarlo. El profesor Demetrium era el único docente con el que Morrison simpatizaba más, aunque cualquier otro miembro de la comunidad escolar habría hecho mejores migas con el entrenador Shining Armor, o la profesora Cadenza.

No sé – respondió Morrison luego de estrecharle la mano – pero parece que explotó una bomba aquí.

¿No estuviste en el baile del sábado? – esa pregunta, viniendo de Demetrium, dejaba descolocado a Morrison, que por toda respuesta se limitó a hacer una mueca como diciendo "Ni me va ni me viene. No fui". Y el profesor lo comprendía perfectamente.

Hagamos una pausa para centrarnos en Demetrium. Era un hombre alto, cabellos negros peinados pulcramente, dos mechones rebeldes bailando en la amplia frente, cejas largas y gruesas, dos ojos fríos y calculadores bajo ellas (uno azul y otro verde, llamativo, ¿no?), patillas recortadas que bajaban hasta el mentón para unirse en una prolija chiva. Tenía un rostro duro, y un porte solemne, tanto que Morrison pensaba que debería invertir papeles con la directora Celestia y la subdirectora Luna, pues tenía más aspecto de director que de profesor. Imaginaba que sería el director de escuela más respetado de todo el distrito. Como profesor, había hecho leyenda desde sus inicios, por su seriedad, transparencia, y sobre todo, por su resistencia a la inmadurez de los estudiantes. Ustedes saben bien a qué me refiero. Morrison había escuchado historias de los de último año, que habían asistido a las primeras clases de Demetrium, historias de incontables bromas fallidas, y del temor que comenzaba a inspirar dicho profesor. También se hizo conocido por dos cosas: su sabiduría, pues era un sujeto con el que se podían mantener largas conversaciones sobre cualquier rama del saber, y su reserva, porque nada se sabía de su vida fuera de la secundaria de Canterlot. Llevaba extraños anillos en los dedos, uno de plata con inscripciones raras en el cuarto dedo de la mano derecha, y otro de oro con una joya incrustada en el índice de la mano izquierda. Dos manos de largos dedos, que en ocasiones mostraban maestría en el piano. Morrison lo había sorprendido tocando una complicadísima sinfonía en el piano de la sala de música.

Morrison podía hablar cara a cara con Demetrium, era un muchacho que no llegaba a los treinta años, y era alto y flaco, Demetrium apenas lo pasaba por menos de media cabeza, con la diferencia de que era más robusto, por no mencionar que sus hombros eran casi del ancho de una puerta. Morrison recordaba con asombro el día que había levantado del cuello a Bulk Bíceps, un joven más petiso pero hecho de pura masa muscular, del cuello, manteniéndolo por lo menos a veinte centímetros del piso, como recurso para separarlo de una pelea. Por lo demás, los estudiantes de Canterlot High eran cubiertos por la sombra de Demetrium, y eso es bastante decir.

¿Cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones? – preguntó el encargado de limpieza - ¿Pudo relajarse y tomar un respiro?

Sí, ha sido muy grato. Gracias – las respuestas escuetas abundaban en Demetrium, pero Morrison se figuró que venía con la cabeza en otra nebulosa, por eso se despidió amablemente y se dirigió a ocupar su puesto de trabajo. Demetrium, por su parte, rodeó el cráter para entrar a la escuela.

Una cosa que sorprendió mucho a Morrison, fue cuando Demetrium le señaló que fuera más amable con Shimmer, y que de paso le sacara conversación. Para ese entonces, ya le habían encajado el plomo de la pelifuego, y Morrison todavía no hacía oficiales sus quejas. Algo sabía o sospechaba el profesor sobre Shimmer, qué era, Jake no lo sabía. Pero la idea no le pareció mala, porque entonces se dio cuenta del cambio de la chica y de lo mal que la había estado tratando. Pensaba que se lo merecía, pero ya dudaba. No le había comentado nada todavía de la desconocida de pelo púrpura y su feo perro parlante. Porque hay que admitirlo, ese perro era un adefesio mutante que sólo podía ser sacado de la imaginación más retorcida. No hasta que Demetrium se lo preguntara. Morrison había aprendido, entre las tantas cosas que había aprendido de tan célebre profesor, que algunas cosas le interesaban más cuándo él preguntaba por ellas, y no cuando se las mostraban así nomás. Jake estaba seguro de que preguntaría, no sabía cuándo, pero sabía que sería pronto.

Además, algo que le gustaba a Morrison eran los desafíos. Si podía tomarse como desafío el hecho de bajar los humos y ser amable y cordial con la primera chica que estaba cerca suyo y se daba cuenta de que existía, aunque no por voluntad propia. Por otro lado, tener alguien que le hiciera compañía y con quien pudiera conversar en los ratos libres resultaba agradable y era una oportunidad para dejar fluir un poco los sentimientos. Ojo, a Morrison no le interesaba la pelifuego más que como amiga, después se daría cuenta de muchas cosas, pero eso tomaría tiempo. Si hablamos de alguien que a Morrison le gustaba, piensen en una muchacha tímida de cabello rosa y piel del color del sol. A veces, Morrison sentía impotencia al ver cómo la pasaban por arriba, y ella no se defendía. Había visto cómo la trató Sunset por haber hallado la corona para la princesa del baile de otoño, y esa era una de otras tantas razones para darle el trato que le daba.

Luego de la charla sobre el tema con Demetrium, Morrison se puso manos a la obra. Descubrió, por ejemplo, que si le enseñaba con más dedicación las tareas, sin tanto ladrar y con un poco más de consideración, aunque Morrison creía que todas las chicas debían saber limpiar, por lo menos mejor que los chicos, (tuvo otros ayudantes de limpieza, mucho más desastrosos), Shimmer mejoraba cada vez. Así que de a poco, encargado y ayudante aprendieron a sincronizarse y comunicarse mejor en el desempeño de sus actividades.

Y había que reconocer, que toda la información que Morrison obtuvo para completar los espacios en blanco sobre Twilight Sparkle, valía más que su departamento, con muebles y todo, hasta la motocicleta de la que Jake era orgullosamente dueño. A continuación, una reproducción casi exacta de la conversación que compartieron una tarde luego de trabajar.

Dejar en condiciones el campo de fútbol para el partido del domingo les llevó toda una tarde de sábado. Mientras el sol caía lentamente sobre el colchón rojizo del horizonte, Morrison y Shimmer se sentaron en el mullido césped para descansar los maltratados esqueletos. Los mamelucos de trabajo apestaban a sudor más que a nada, y estaban sucios hasta las orejas. Morrison estaba tendido cual largo era, y suspiraba por el alivio que sentía en toda la espalda, porque después de tantas horas doblado, creía que nunca se iba a enderezar completamente. Shimmer buscó unas gaseosas en la conservadora, y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas cerca del desvalido compañero.

¿Un refresco? – le ofreció mientras abría el de ella.

Sí, por favor, ábrelo y me lo dejas en el buche. Tengo más sed que un beduino perdido en el desierto sin cantimplora.

Shimmer puso cara de desagrado, y le lanzó la bebida a la cara sin abrir. Le cayó en el pecho, sobresaltando al muchacho del enmarañado cabello color café, siempre despeinado, que según la opinión de muchos parecía un nido quemado de buitres.

Uffa, ¿todo tengo que hacerlo yo? – se quejó Morrison. Acto seguido, levantó la tapa de la botella, e intentó beber sin levantarse. El líquido se le escurrió por la barbilla, mojándole la chiva (que parecía una muestra enmarañado del pelo de la cabeza pegada al mentón), y también por la nariz y las mejillas, obligándolo a levantarse.

Sin poder evitarlo, Shimmer se echó a reír, mientras Morrison se limpiaba la cara. Luego dio un trago largo a su botella, olvidándose de beber pausado, por lo que el gas, al salir por su garganta, provocó que diera un sonoro eructo, y entonces fue el turno de Jake para reír. Ella simplemente frunció el ceño, demasiado cansada como para replicar algo. Siguió hidratándose pacíficamente mientras a Morrison le daba un ataque de tos, no por la risa en sí, sino porque casi de ahoga con la propia risa al colársele una gota de saliva en la laringe. Entonces, Shimmer le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, como si de un bebé atragantado se tratara. Morrison le dio las gracias, para sorpresa de la pelifuego.

Ahh… - suspiró Morrison – Creo que esto de tener ayudante está bueno después de todo.

Hmmm – fue la respuesta de Shimmer.

Oye, Shimmer.

¿Qué? – preguntó Sunset, con un tono de voz denotaba su fatiga.

Supongo que te juzgué muy pronto. Es fácil tratar mal a los demás cuando uno no la ha pasado bien.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Mira, no te voy a mentir: nunca me pareciste gran cosa hasta que se me ocurrió preguntarme por qué eras así.

Hmm, ¿y qué hay con eso? Yo siempre fui como fui, y si tomé caminos errados, tendré que cargar con la cosa. Todavía no sé por qué sigo viniendo a esta escuela, supongo que porque me toca buscar el camino de la redención.

No te ofendas, pero no suenas muy convencida de lo que estás diciendo.

Es fácil decir las cosas, pero no es fácil hacerlas. Ahora, Twilgiht ha vuelto a su mundo con honores, y yo me quedo aquí, ¿para qué? Para vivir y cargar con la culpa de todo. Para que todos me miren con cara de asco, y nadie quiera darme la hora. No sabes lo difícil que es aparecer todos los días en un lugar en el que nadie está dispuesto a cederte un lugar por culpa de un error que cometiste.

Bueno, yo una vez en primaria le recordé a la maestra que teníamos tarea para corregir. ¿Y sabes qué? La mitad de la clase más uno me miraron con los ojos llenos de odio.

Shimmer sonrió.

¿Y a qué clase de tonto se le ocurriría hacer eso?

Neee, era un niño entonces. Y como nunca, la tarde anterior me había sentado específicamente a hacer la tarea, porque llovía y estaba más aburrido que un clavo. ¿Yo qué iba a saber que los demás eran un manojo de burros flojos?

Sí, pero de todas formas no es lo mismo que robarle la corona a una princesa para convertir a todos en zombis y atacar todo un reino, para acabar siendo humillada y derrotada, provocando que se formara un cráter delante de la escuela. Por una vez que todos se enojen contigo por eso de la tarea, no significa que toda su vida recuerden lo que hiciste, porque tendrán otras cosas en su vida de las que ocuparse.

Entonces, hay que yo quiero saber. ¿De dónde mierda salió esa chica?

¿Quién? ¿Twilight?

Esa misma. Por lo que yo pude ver y oír, la odiabas a muerte. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? Porque Flash no era tu novio cuando se enamoró de ella, así que supongo que debe ser algo de mucho tiempo atrás. ¿Te robó una idea genial y se benefició con eso? ¿Te cortó el pelo y te lo dejó hecho una ruina…?

No, no, nada de eso. Y yo… en realidad no la odio. Solo… le tenía envidia. Ella no es culpable realmente de nada que me haya pasado a mí.

¿Y entonces qué?

Es… complicado de explicar.

Vamos, pasaron tantas cosas fuera de lo común en tan pocos días, que no me costaría creer nada de lo que me dijeran ahora.

¿En serio?

Mira, me estuve preguntando por qué ya no la veo por aquí. Escuché que es de otro mundo, gobernado por… ponis o algo así, y que es una princesa allá. Y todos dicen lo mismo. A menos que haya algún problema en el agua de las cañerías o algo por el estilo, debo pensar que todos dicen la verdad. Además, vi el remolino de colores desde mi casa. Así que, adelante, Shimmer, no me des más rodeos, y desembucha.

A Sunset le pareció que Morrison la estuviera interrogando, porque al principio no parecía muy dispuesto a escuchar ninguna palabra de lo que ella dijera. De hecho, le extrañaba su cambio de actitud hacia ella. No negaba que hacía un poco más llevadero su castigo, pero sentía que había algo oculto detrás de esa máscara de bondad que se ponía Morrison.

Primero desembucha tú.

¿Qué tengo que decirte yo a ti?

No te hagas el tonto. Los primeros días no tenías ningún problema es destratarme, y ahora te haces el suave conmigo, de un día para otro y sin razón aparente. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

Sorprendido por la pregunta, porque no se la había visto venir aunque era completamente lógico, Morrison se quedó callado. Elaborar una respuesta simple para una pregunta simple no tenía por qué ser tan compleja, a menos que hubiera algo escondido entre líneas, por eso Shimmer decidió aclarar algo.

Si vas a mentirme, no te esfuerces mucho…

No… ¿sabes? No tengo motivo para esconderte nada. Me di cuenta de que te estaba yendo todo para la mierda en la vida, y que no soy quien para colaborar en esa mierda. Así te lo digo, sin tanta alharaca.

Mmm – Sunset lo miró entrecerrando los ojos – Bueno, tiene un poco de sentido. A menos que ésa sea tu forma de demostrar que alguien te gusta.

Eso es lo que tú crees. Pero volvamos al punto principal: ¿quién es esa chica, de dónde viene exactamente ella, y por qué la conoces y le has hecho todas esas maldades cuando apareció por aquí? Ah, ¿y por qué no se la ve más, si todos la adoran ahora?

Escucha – empezó Shimmer apoyándose sobre los brazos, y echándose hacia atrás, de manera que el resplandor del ocaso daba de lleno en sus cabellos de fuego, sus ojos miraban hacia el vacío de arriba – creo que primero tendré que hablarte de mí y de mi origen para que entiendas el resto. A menos que te aburran las historias largas.

Morrison miró su reloj pulsera.

¿Tu historia puede entrar en un período de tiempo de media hora? Es lo que nos resta para poder salir de aquí. – la miró, inquisitivo. Shimmer se encogió de hombros, como si le diera lo mismo.

La seguimos otro día – respondió – pero hay un café abierto a pocas cuadras si te sigue interesando saber más.

Por más que pueda atraerme la idea, me paso de mi presupuesto del fin de semana si piso un café. Pero podemos hacerlo más simple.

¿Qué? – si algo no entendía Shimmer de Morrison, eran los procesos y ocurrencias de su cerebro, o bien era un idiota especial.

¿Conoces la historia de Las Mil y Una Noches?

Sí, la estudiamos en la clase de Literatura de la profesora Cadence. Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver.

Que hagamos como Sherazade: si la historia es larga, dejas la continuación para el día siguiente. La diferencia es que no vas a tener que preocuparte de que alguien te quiera cortar la cabeza.

Qué estúpido.

Pero funcionaría, ¿no? Siempre es conveniente tener alguien con quien hablar y liberar las penas del pasado.

¿Cómo sé que no te dormirás con la primera frase? – farfulló Shimmer, parecía empezar a molestarle el comportamiento de su compañero de trabajo. No dejaba de picarle la nuca la sospecha de que nada bueno podría suceder si ella hablaba de Equestria, la princesa Celestia y Twilight.

¿Crees que si no me interesara escucharte, te rompería tanto la paciencia? A mi abuelo, cuando yo era chico, le gustaba que yo me sentara a escuchar sus anécdotas, cuando había algo que me llamaba la atención, ya fuera por interés histórico o cómo se escapó de un campo de guerra, por ejemplo. Pero él admitía que yo era a veces demasiado cargoso, porque lo seguía a todos lados preguntándole por una historia que no terminó de contarme.

Parece que fuiste una pulga insistente de niño. No entiendo cómo no te convertiste en científico o algo así.

Empecé estudios de ciencias físicas, pero lamentablemente no llegué muy lejos.

¿Y entonces fue cuando conseguiste trabajo como conserje? – preguntó Shimmer. Ahora que lo veía mejor, Morrison tenía el perfil de un cerebrito. Le faltaban un par de anteojos, una bata y un vocabulario más teórico-empírico y reproducía el esquema a la perfección.

Era la mejor opción que había para mí en ese momento. – respondió Morrison, con un tono distante, al parecer no quería recordar mucho esos tiempos.

Shimmer se enderezó, tomó un palito que había cerca y se puso a juguetear, como para distraerse.

Yo también desprecié un camino mejor por otro que no era realmente el correcto. – dijo Shimmer, captando enseguida la atención de Morrison, que se puso a observarla detenidamente.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Verás, en la base de la estatua de la entrada, cada treinta lunas se abre un portal que lleva a un mundo lleno de magia, y en ese mundo existe un reino llamado Equestria, gobernado por ponis… aunque suene muy cursi. – Shimmer corrió los ojos hacia el rostro de Jake, para ver si se reía, pero él se mantuvo serio.

Sigue. – pidió amablemente.

Bueno, en ese reino viven tres razas de ponis: unicornios, terrenales y pegasos. Pero existe otra raza, muy superior a las tres primeras, que es una combinación de pegaso y unicornio, llamada alicornio. En Equestria existen dos grandes alicornios, dos hermanas que dirigen el reino, y una levanta el sol, trayendo el día, y la otra levanta la luna, trayendo la noche…

(_saltearemos toda la explicación de Sunset Shimmer, hasta que llegamos a la parte que realmente interesa_)

…Por eso, la princesa Celestia me tomó a como alumna privada. Ella vio que yo tenía un alto potencial y capacidades, y me enseñó todo lo que debía saber como para convertirme en una princesa, que ése era el objetivo en realidad, supongo. Yo me negaba a hacer amigas, y lo único que quería era poder. Las cosas al final no resultaron nada bien, y vine a este mundo porque estaba enojada con Celestia y porque quería descubrir qué había detrás del espejo.

¿Espejo?

Sí, en Equestria el portal se abre a través de un espejo mágico.

Ah, mira qué bonito. – era el primer comentario satírico que hacía Morrison desde que Sunset había empezado a relatar su historia. – Y bueno, el resto ya es historia, ¿verdad?

Sí, pero cuando el portal se volvió a abrir regresé a Equestria. No es que conociera realmente a Twilight en ese entonces, la había visto muy pocas veces cuando era potrilla. La razón por la que volví fue porque tenía un plan. Había soñado que coronaban a una nueva princesa en Equestria, y todo se dio tan rápido… Así que pasé por el portal y me robé su corona, sabiendo que eso me haría poderosa.

Jiuuu – silbó Morrison – Deberíamos escribir un guion de película con esa historia, en Hollywood pagarían fortunas por eso. Sobre todo, si hay algún estudio aliado a un fabricante de muñecas.

Hmm.

La charla no llegó más allá, porque lejos se oyó el tañido de las campanas de una capilla, dando las ocho. Había oscurecido, algunas estrellas asomaban en el firmamento, y la luna que se elevaba, radiante y pura en el cielo. Shimmer no le quitó los ojos de encima durante su camino a casa, pensando cómo sería en carácter la princesa Luna, si distaría mucho de la subdirectora Luna que ella había conocido en el mundo humano.

Ahora Morrison tenía a alguien que lo saludaba si se lo encontraba en los pasillos o lo veía desde lejos en el recreo. A nadie parecía importarle demasiado la simpatía repentina de Shimmer y Morrison, a pesar de que había corrido la noticia del castigo impuesto a la pelifuego. Cuando venció el plazo, Morrison quiso regalarle la gorra que ella había usado como recuerdo de su tiempo trabajando como ayudante de encargado de limpieza, un puesto que no tenía nada de deshonroso, pero que Morrison le aconsejó que evitara tomarlo si algún día tenía que escoger entre universidad o trabajo. A Sunset la sorprendió el consejo de Morrison, sin embargo hizo un gesto de comprensión, y le estrechó la mano. Sentía, muy en lo profundo de su ser, que Morrison era el primer verdadero amigo que tenía. Bueno, después fue integrada al grupo que Twilight había vuelto a juntar, y por más que a Shimmer le pesara seguir estando a la sombra de la princesa, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy eran las únicas cinco de todo el colegio que eran capaces de tenderle una mano amistosa. No pudo entender qué quiso decir Morrison cuando le comentó que la _amistad de estas chicas era mejor de la que él podía ofrecerle_, pero por su lado, le prometió que si todavía le gustaba Fluttershy, podía hacer algo para ayudarlo, cosa que Morrison, rechazó obviamente. No malinterpreten, Shimmer se encontró con importantes obstáculos cuando trataba de sumergirse un poco más para conocer qué había en los abismos profundos de Morrison, que en toda su locura no era realmente un mal chico.

Oye, Morrison – le había dicho un día – no eres un mal tipo cuando uno te conoce mejor.

Bueno, yo cuando sea viejo voy a acordarme de mi compañera la Flama, que no servía para ayudarme a prender un cigarrillo pero producía el mismo efecto: compañía y tranquilidad.

Por fuerza, Shimmer tuvo que aprender a pasar un poco por alto estos comentarios de Morrison, y pensó que si algún día lo escuchaba hablando de forma más educada, sospecharía con toda seguridad de que lo había suplantado un impostor.

Durante unas semanas, nada muy interesante ocurrió. Shimmer y Morrison volvieron a sus vidas, y por ese lado hubo mucha quietud.

Pero por otro lado, algo se agitaba dentro del profesor Demetrium, aunque no lo demostrara para nada por fuera. Había observado lo más detenidamente posible que Morrison había obedecido perfectamente su sugerencia, y la verdad no se esperaba que fuera así de rápido. Cuando lo creyó conveniente, citó a Morrison en los sótanos, lugar que nadie más que el conserje o alguna que otra autoridad pisaban con frecuencia. Lo que más lo conmocionó no fue tanto el hecho de que Celestia reclutara otra estudiante, ni que ésta luego ex estudiante apareciera allí para cambiar las reglas del juego en Canterlot High, sino haber oído que la tercera estudiante privada y alumna estrella, fuera convertida en princesa, es decir, en un miembro activo del gobierno de Equestria. Shimmer nunca había significado, para Black Star, más que una alumna con un secreto que la hacía diferente a los demás, y una marioneta fácilmente manipulable a la hora de conseguir información. Había visto dentro de su mente, y se había dado cuenta de que Shimmer estaba con la guardia baja, y que sería más sencillo que Morrison le mostrara confianza en vez de interrogarla abiertamente, pues así la muchacha no sospecharía nada de sus intenciones. Morrison tampoco lo sabía, el encargado de limpieza no alcanzaba a imaginarse lo que se retorcía dentro de Demetrium, simplemente creía que el profesor tenía interés en el asunto por los fenómenos inusuales que habían ocurrido.

Todo lo que Morrison le contó, no tanto con lujo de detalles pero lo suficiente como para que Demetrium pudiera figurarse el resto, hizo tensar dentro suyo, nervios que permanecieron dormidos por años. A saber, Demetrium era la cáscara humana que Black Star había formado de sí mismo para presentarse a los humanos. Desde su llegada a esta dimensión, años atrás, todo lo referente a su vida en Equestria, la princesa Celestia y ser de unicornio quedaron encapsulados en las fosas más profundas de su alma. En ningún momento de su existencia como "hombre", hubo un asomo de nostalgia o arrepentimiento hacia su lado "poni". La sensación de superioridad que caracterizaba a Black Star con respecto a los ponis sin magia (pegasos y terrestres) era muy diferente en Demetrium, quien no hacía diferencias en cuanto al aspecto físico o material de las personas, sino en el potencial que cada ser humano demostraba tener con respecto a sus propios dones. ¿Creerían ustedes que, a pesar de todas sus características, había estudiantes que lo apreciaban, porque Demetrium los había empujado a sacar lo mejor de sí? Era casi comparado con el entrenador Shinning, que siempre abogaba por ayudar a sus alumnos a mejorar en los deportes que practicaban, y en nunca rendirse al luchar por sus sueños. La diferencia era que Demetrium se enfocaba en algo mucho más profundo e intangible: las habilidades mentales de cada uno. Demetrium era mejor que nadie para detectar inteligencias dormidas, verdaderos artistas o científicos, muchachos que se convertirían en hombres dispuestos a aportar un grano de arena al crecimiento de la humanidad. Y esto era algo casi inconsciente que hacía Demetrium, algunos se preguntarán por qué Black Star habría elegido la ocupación de profesor. ¿Será que en algún sitio perdido de su consciencia, decidió enseñar a otros porque echaba de menos sus días de estudiante?

Su adaptación a la sociedad de los hombres llevó tiempo, pero Black Star tenía una ventaja: sus poderes psíquicos, lo más poderoso de sí mismo. Fue un shock descubrir que le era imposible invocar su magia, y hubiera creído que los hombres nada constructivo podían ofrecer a su conocimiento, si no fuera porque había descubierto en ellos una característica que escaseaba totalmente en Equestria: sus manos. Ustedes dirán "¿Qué? Suena como un delirio de Lyra Heartstrings". No me refiero a su significado literal, sino simbólico. En la ciencia de los hombres fue donde Black Star halló el cobijo perfecto para todos sus estudios y descubrimientos hechos en Equestria. Las manos en los hombres representan su capacidad para hacer y deshacer, construir y destruir, descubrir y omitir. Bajo un seudónimo, era técnicamente joven todavía al cruzar el portal, Black Star entró a una universidad un día, y combinó los nombres de dos hombres notables, un filósofo de la Antigüedad llamado Demetrium, y un sabio cosmopolita, de no tan atrás, conocido por Konrad. Konrad Demetrium fue, entonces, un estudiante universitario destacado, obteniendo dos títulos: el de bibliotecario, porque se había "enamorado" de las bibliotecas, por la información que contenían sobre la historia de los hombres y sus progresos, y el de Profesor de Filosofía y Letras, pues eran las dos ramas del saber que se le daban mejor para enseñar; las ciencias empíricas eran más bien hobbies.

Twilight Sparkle. Era el nombre de la querida princesa proveniente de Equestria, era la chica que a pesar de sus dificultades para adaptarse a la secundaria en la que Shimmer mandaba, quebró con los pilares del sistema establecido, para crear uno nuevo, y se fue coronada de laureles. Demetrium sintió perfectamente la oleada de magia que produjo la manifestación de los Elementos de la Armonía, sin importar la distancia a la que se hallaba de la secundaria Canterlot High. Lo primero que sintió fue cómo esa onda le recorría el cuerpo, y en parte la sentía como suya, como si cargara una parte de su propia magia, era… ¿cómo explicarlo? Como cuando había activado las esferas en el castillo de las Hermanas Reales, sintió como regresaba el poder que alguna vez había logrado desatar por sí solo, y aunque estando en ese mundo de magia ausente, Black Star halló la forma de recanalizar la suya propia, inesperadamente se repitió la transformación que lo había convertido en alicornio mucho tiempo atrás, la diferencia era que ahora lo hacía revelar parte de su verdadera forma: sus alas y sus orejas. Sus ojos brillaron de manera extraña, y de no ser porque su residencia se hallaba en una finca en el ejido de la ciudad, habría llamado demasiado la atención de los vecinos. Un cosquilleo furioso invadió ambas manos, y cuando Demetrium las miró, vio que las envolvía una energía del color de su magia, y que podía formar esferas resplandecientes que al lanzarlas contra el suelo explotaban, provocando severos cambios en las cosas que se hallaban cerca. Era innegable que la magia fluía libremente en su cuerpo, la presión sanguínea se le había acelerado y el corazón le latía a mil. Pero entonces, todo desapareció de forma repentina, y Demetrium cayó pesadamente en el suelo. Aturdido por la experiencia, escrutó el cielo, buscando algún rastro del increíble fenómeno, más no quedaba nada de él, más que la vitalidad que le había dado al profesor.

Desde entonces, Black Star despertó dentro de su carcasa de hombre, y si Canterlot High fue el centro de lo que acababa de presenciar, la figura del profesor Konrad Demetrium le sería especialmente útil para investigar, y contaría con Jake Morrison si se le complicaba demasiado.

Sentado en el despacho de su casa de campo, rodeado de los atiborrados anaqueles que contenían los libros comprados a lo largo de años, además de otros objetos curiosos, que al mirarlos recordaban las olvidadas colecciones que había acumulado en Equestria, y que se hallaban resguardadas de ser profanados por los entrometidos cascos de Celestia o cualquier otro poni; Demetrium pensaba. Un vaso ancho de cristal lleno de un trago fuerte le ayudaba a calmar los nervios. Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle. No podía ser, simplemente le parecía imposible. Morrison le había dicho que Shimmer no conocía personalmente a Sparkle, pero Demetrium sí conocía a Twilight Sparkle. De dos formas distintas, en una, no fue muy personalmente, pero en la otra, sí.

Fue un par de años antes de abandonar la dimensión mágica. Disfrazado como un simple unicornio veraneante, Black Star contemplaba el mar desde la playa de Horseshoe Bay. Una de sus pasiones era el océano, una gran extensión de agua llena de misterios y criaturas desconocidas. Poco ahondaban los libros en cuanto al conocimiento del mundo marino, y a Star le parecía, en cierta forma, un agravio. Deseaba poder usar el hechizo de metamorfosis para convertirse en un ser anfibio, es decir, que pudiera respirar en tierra y también bajo el agua, y entrar a explorar ese mundo prohibido. Pero no tenía demasiado tiempo, y era riesgoso, ya que Kuma le había explicado que su propia ignorancia respecto del mar podría acarrear consecuencias inesperadas. Admitir que tenía miedo no era un problema vergonzoso para Black Star, el verdadero problema era hallar una vía de regreso a tierra, por si se perdía, para dejar constancia en algún escrito de sus experiencias.

Se hallaba sentado en la arena, bajo una palmera, cuando vio un libro volando en dirección hacia la orilla del mar, justo en el punto en el que las olas se abalanzaban para cubrirlo todo y retroceder. Star lo detuvo con su magia y lo hizo levitar hacia él. No recordaba exactamente de qué trataba dicho impreso, sí recordaba la vocecita de una potranca jadeando a su lado, haciendo sobresaltar sin querer por haberse quedado hojeando el libro.

_Disc… disculpe… ¿señor? _– preguntó la potranca, de pelaje morado, con una melena púrpura, y dos rayos de color fucsia y rosa cruzándolo por el medio. Era una pequeña unicornio.

Black Star permaneció en silencio, mirándola inquisidoramente. No tendría más de ocho o diez años. Black Star era en ese momento, más o menos joven, tendría unos años más de edad que Shinning Armor, y le molestaba pensar que se veía tan mal como para que lo tomasen por alguien mayor, aunque ese no era suficiente argumento para enojarse con una potranca.

_¿Me… me podría devolver… mi libro?_

_Para qué lo quieres, si lo has lanzado al agua_ – no era una respuesta ni una pregunta, era una afirmación. Si Black Star no sabía tratar con ponis adultos, menos sabía con niños.

_Yo… ¡yo no lo lancé al agua! _– exclamó Twilight enojada - _¡Unos bribones lo hicieron! _

_¿Y por qué?_ – a Black Star no le interesaba mucho el asunto, pero no podía desprenderse de la imagen de la niña, había algo poderoso en ella, algo que lo atraía como si fuera un imán.

_No lo sé… yo solamente estaba leyendo en la playa, y… ellos vinieron y me empezaron a molestar _– respondió ella, olvidando la recomendación de sus padres de no hablar con extraños.

_¿Tú les hiciste algo?_

_No… mis padres siempre me dicen que no tengo que ser mala con otros ponis solamente porque ellos sean malos conmigo. Pero a veces, quisiera convertirlos en plantas…_

_¿Tus padres?_

La potranca pareció confundida por la pregunta. Al mirar al unicornio al rostro, se dio cuenta de que éste parecía no saber de qué estaba hablando, como si no supiera lo que eran los padres. Su mirada la ponía muy nerviosa, le daba la impresión de que la examinaba, de que traspasaba sus ojos, sus pensamientos… Ella no quería estar más allí, sólo quería recuperar su libro e irse.

_Por favor… ¿pod-dría devolverme mi libro…? Mis padres no me dejan hablar con extraños, y me van a regañar si ven que no vuelvo con ellos. _– Twilight había olvidado que podía simplemente tomar el libro con su magia y correr, pero seguía quedándose ahí, mientras pasaban los segundos, como si tuviera los cuatro cascos atados al piso.

Black Star la miró a ella y al libro varias veces, hasta que sin más dilación hizo descender el libro frente a la potranca, y dijo:

_Eres muy inteligente para la edad que tienes._

Y dicho esto, dio la vuelta a la palmera y desapareció. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no le costaba creer que esa potranca hubiera llegado tan alto en su vida. Black Star podía haber averiguado mucho de ella entrando en su mente, incluso podría haber visto ese futuro tan brillante si se lo hubiera propuesto, aunque le chocó no haberse topado con el dato de que era la más joven estudiante privada de Celestia en ese momento, pero no había pasado con ella el tiempo suficiente, y eso requería más que unos cuantos minutos.

La segunda vez sí fue más personal. Para ese entonces, muchos años después, Star estaba a cargo de la Biblioteca de la Universidad de Canterlot, atendiendo a una joven estudiante que ingresaba por primera vez a la biblioteca. Su pasión y dedicación al estudio hacían resaltar su aura ante los ojos del bibliotecario Demetrium. Sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, ya que a él le tocaba cargar todos los registros de los libros nuevos que entraban, hacer inventario, y principalmente atender el servicio de referencia y de préstamos, dado por la escasez de personal, no evitaban que su sentido psíquico se mantuviera en _on_. Twilight humana, podríamos decir, compartía el noventa y nueve por ciento de las cualidades de su contraparte poni, exceptuando claramente lo referente a la magia de la amistad y a su nombramiento como princesa. Sin embargo, Sparkle humana había alcanzado algo parecido, pues actualmente ocupaba la presidencia del Departamento de Ciencias de la Universidad, un espacio donde se fomentaba el trabajo y el estudio de las ciencias en general, que incluso había creado una subdivisión para las ciencias sociales recientemente, con la ayuda y coordinación de Demetrium.

Para hacerla más corta, digamos que Demetrium asistió a los progresos de Twilight Sparkle, al ser quien le proporcionaba los libros y materiales para ello. Sparkle por lo general era muy reacia a entablar conversaciones, pero su contacto con Demetrium le era muy útil a la hora de pedir ayuda o de quedarse horas estudiando, y llegó realmente a admirar al bibliotecario, como no había admirado a nadie más. Reconocía que era y seguía siendo una influencia positiva en su vida, dada la sabiduría y contención que le brindaba. Ese era un sentimiento recíproco, a pesar de que Demetrium nunca había sabido expresar con claridad el orgullo que sentía del crecimiento intelectual de Sparkle, ni el aprecio por ella que había crecido con el paso de los años. Era como la relación que jamás había tenido realmente con la princesa Celestia, pero Black Star no lo pensaba _conscientemente_, era como una reflexión de una parte suya que deseaba "enmendar" un error que no había sido suyo, como si inconscientemente le hiciera sentir mejor el instruir a alguien de la forma en que la princesa no lo había hecho, tratando de llenar un vacío muy grande en su corazón.

¿Cuál era el problema que le causaba tanto dolor de cabeza? El impulso de volver a Equestria, de recuperar lo perdido, de reclamar algo que creía suyo por derecho. Era el deseo de venganza, aunque no supiera exactamente de dónde provenía. Era la oscuridad que despertaba dentro suyo, revolviéndose y forcejeando para liberarse del muro de contención, una maldad que esperaba un detonante para poder apoderarse de la conciencia de su portador, una ansiedad por tomar el conocimiento que éste poseía, y convertirlo en hechizos, en experimentos, en armas, utilizando la gran variedad de recursos disponibles. Su cerebro patológico se había activado, y regresaban a Black Star esas crudas, oscuras y perversas ideas que lo dominaban años atrás, plasmadas todas en incontables pliegues de papel.

La herida. La herida que le había causado Celestia. Black Star, plenamente consciente en el cuerpo del profesor, cerró los puños, mientras uno a uno regresaban los recuerdos de su memoria reprimida, y el odio le envenenaba lentamente la sangre. Apretó los dientes, soltando un gruñido inhumano, y era tal la concentración de su poder, que los vidrios de la amplia ventana detrás estallaron, lo mismo que el vaso en su mano derecha, que continuó cerrándose, ignorando el dolor de los trozos de cristal incrustándose en su palma, y la sangre brotando de los cortes. También explotaron las bombillas de la araña que colgaba por encima de la alfombra del estudio. El viento que se colaba por los agujeros de la ventana rota desparramó los papeles que había sobre el escritorio, levantándolos en vuelo, y girando en medio de la sala, como si de un tornado se tratase. El cielo se cubrió de nubes negras, los truenos iluminaron la casa en penumbras, porque todo el sistema eléctrico había saltado por la influencia de la energía desatada por Black Star, y los rayos hicieron estremecer la tierra.

La lluvia comenzó a caer cuando él se calmó, y volvió a su punto cero lentamente, mientras relajaba los músculos tensionados. Se levantó luego del asiento y fue a atenderse la mano con alcohol y vendas, no sin antes quitarse con fruición cada pedacito de vidrio de ella, resistiendo al dolor en carne viva. Esas lastimaduras no serían problema para escribir, porque era ambidiestro, aunque escribía mejor con la zurda que con la derecha. Ordenó el estudio, cerró la ventana, pensando que necesitaría arreglarla pronto, y observó el cielo nocturno que se despejaba.

La luna sobresaliendo entre las nubes le hizo recordar a la hermana de Celestia, y aunque en la luna de los hombres estaba ausente el perfil de Nightmare Moon, recordó palabra por palabra su leyenda. Nunca le había comentado a Celestia que había contactado a la yegua en la luna, a través de sus poderes psíquicos, ni de lo que había experimentado al hacerlo. No tenía una explicación para interpretar lo sucedido todavía, ni tampoco se había tomado el tiempo de hallarla. No lo haría ahora, por supuesto.

"Esperaré" pensó esa noche, entre sorbo y sobro de un whisky bravo. De los vicios de los hombres, los más arraigados para Demetrium eran las bebidas fuertes, y en menor medida, el tabaco. Siempre tenía una pequeña reserva de ambos, pero solamente actuaban como catalizadores más que como agentes placenteros.

"Esperaré a que regrese. Sé que regresará, lo presiento". Y se sumió en el dulce sopor del beodo.


	3. En medio de la Batalla de las Bandas

Hola, hola! Quiero volver a agradecerles por seguir este fic y por sus reviews, porque son ustedes quienes hacen valer una historia más que nadie, y es a ustedes a quien se dirige la historia. Probablemente me tarde un poco en subir nuevos capítulos, pero lo compensaré con una buena trama y extensión, para hacerlos más disfrutables. Bueno, aquí todavía seguimos en la dimensión de los hombres, ya vimos que Demetrium no estuvo indiferente a lo sucedido con Sunset, pero estará presente en el incidente con las sirenas. Aclaro que haré algunas modificaciones que no se ven reflejadas en la película, que más bien son adiciones. Que disfruten el cap.

**Capítulo 3: En medio de la Batalla de las Bandas**

¡Esto no es lo que yo esperaba! – farfulló la profesora de música, Saphire Shores, entrando intempestivamente en el salón de profesores, su traje ondeando al aire por la velocidad de su entrada - ¡Mi idea era un evento musical en el que los alumnos expresaran sus aptitudes musicales y disfrutaran de la música de unos y otros, no una pelea por ver quién es el mejor! ¡Es imposible pretender que un género musical sea mejor que otro, cada uno tiene su encanto y especialidad!

Ay, querida, yo tampoco comprendo muy bien las decisiones que se toman a veces desde arriba, pero te vas a enfermar si te lo tomas tan así. Además, trata de ver el vaso medio lleno: tus alumnos se esforzarán más por mejorar sus acordes. – la tranquilizó la profesora Chrysalis, mientras le alcanzaba a Shores una taza de café negro recién preparado, como sabía que a ella le gustaba – Vamos, profesora Shores, ¿por qué no se toma un café y deja que las cosas fluyan? Un poco de competencia animará el evento, no quiere decir que todo vaya a ser un caos…

Saphire Shores tomó asiento, sorbiendo un poco de café. Admitía que la profesora de Biología y coordinadora del Taller de Teatro tenía tal vez un poco de razón, pero la profesora Shores vivía la Música de una forma diferente, puesto que era una rama de las artes en las que se ponían en juego sentimientos verdaderos, no simulaciones ni actuaciones. Chrysalis, como actriz, podría simular muy bien una actuación de canto de su colega, y en una ocasión lo demostró, saliéndole casi igual, como si fuera la propia Saphire Shores, pero nunca es lo mismo. Sin embargo, trató de dominar sus emociones, despejando su mente de todo pensamiento relacionado con la indignación que sentía por el repentino cambio de un evento en el que ella había puesto mucho de su esfuerzo y en el que había cultivado vanas esperanzas.

La profesora Chrysalis tenía tez morena, y un cabello verdoso de un tono petróleo, que según el día, lo llevaba recogido o suelto. Era alta y sus ojos eran como dos piedras verdes, razón por la cual una mañana había recibido un elogio de Shinning Armor, profesor de Educación Física, diciéndole inconscientemente que sus ojos eran como dos esmeraldas brillantes, y por suerte su esposa Cadence no estaba presente para oírlo. La profesora Chrysalis siempre había sido una bohemia, buscadora de amores, y en tiempos más jóvenes había sido una gran amiga de Cadence. Solían jugar juntas de pequeñas, yendo por las tardes a un parque que en primavera se renovaba de flores de muchos tonos. A Cadence le encantaba leer poesías allí, o escribirlas, mientras su amiga de pelo verdoso se entretenía persiguiendo u observando a las mariposas. Chrysalis tenía pasión por los insectos, de hecho, hasta la fecha contaba con uno de los mariposarios más grandes, con variadas especies cazadas a lo largo de los años con una red. También tenía un insectario, pero éste no era nada comparable a su colección de mariposas. En el jardín de su casa poseía un invernadero especial en el que proporcionaba un ambiente apto para que las orugas que allí vivían se transformasen en mariposas.

Pero conforme pasó el tiempo, Chrysalis empezó a sentir envidia de Cadence porque era más linda y era a quien más prestaban atención los muchachos. Y esos celos hicieron que no existiera una despedida agradable cuando sus caminos se separaron. Hasta que se volvieron a juntar en Canterlot High, Cadence recibida como profesora de Literatura y Chrysalis como profesora de Biología, y también con estudios de teatro, que era en realidad a lo que Chrisy quería dedicarse, pero aunque fuera una excelente actriz e imitadora de otras actrices y cantantes, sus padres no le permitieron comenzar una carrera actoral. Cadence la saludó amablemente, parecía haber olvidado las desavenencias del pasado, pero no su ex amiga. Unos meses atrás, luego de su distraído comentario, Armor se vio envuelto en una relación que Chrysalis había comenzado sin estar precisamente enterada de con quién estaba casado. Eso produjo un escándalo interno en el personal del colegio que se trató de mantener en secreto de los oídos indiscretos de algún estudiante.

Ahora mantenían distancia; pero la profesora de Biología siguió buscando amores. Probó suerte con Discord, ya que el Arte y el caos siempre le habían llamado un poco la atención, y el maestro y artista lograba hacer tal fusión entre ambos que muchas veces sorprendía. Tal vez era un poco más mayor, entre sus cabellos renegridos asomaban algunas canas, sus cejas ya se veían grises, pero no se resignaba a entregarse a la vejez; su buen humor lo mantenía fresco todos los días. De todo el cuerpo docente de Canterlot High, era el único que cortaba el café con leche, algo bastante inusual pero que contaba entre sus muchas excentricidades. Sabía de pintura, escultura, y era capaz de reciclar chatarras viejas para convertirlas en un caótico nuevo diseño. Un punto en común con Chrysalis era que podía ser buen actor, pero más del tipo cómico, por lo que siempre el viejo payaso le hacía sacar una sonrisa. Aspirar a una relación no era posible, el profesor de Arte era un espíritu indomable, pero de todas maneras conservaron la simpatía.

Actualmente trataba de tocar alguna fibra sensible en Demetrium, cosa que le tomaba mucho más trabajo del que se había esperado, porque hallar el camino correcto a su corazón era como ponerse a taladrar una montaña de roca sólida. Más progresos hacía con el superintendente de escuelas, aunque un poco más enano y recatado que Demetrium, pero más fácil de trabajar, y la diferencia más clara las abultadas patillas y barba, además de la gran nariz. Era más malhumorado, y todo un déspota del sistema escolar secundario, pues pensaba seriamente que la libertad era algo que los jóvenes debían ganarse, y Chrysalis compartía hasta cierto punto su perspectiva severa. El Señor Azufre, lo llamaban los alumnos al Superintendente Sombra, porque "por donde pasa te quita el aire", como las barritas de azufre que sirven para quitarse el dolor de espalda. La profesora había oído otros chistes peores y de mal gusto, pero trataba de dejarlos pasar, aunque no pudo evitar reírse cuando en la red se coló una fotografía de él con un enorme sombrero amarillo, en una fiesta en la que rodó mucho tequila.

Aunque resulte interesante ver el caos que va producir todo este asunto, pienso como la señorita Shores – opinó Discord, revisando notas mientras bebía tranquilamente su café con leche, sin levantar la vista. – La música es espontánea y vivaz, y puede prestarse a distintas interpretaciones, como el arte moderno, pero nunca se debe hacer con la intención de impresionar a nadie. Es algo que se disfruta, como el arte. ¿Tú qué piensas, Konrad? – el profesor de Arte al parecer había ganado el derecho de llamar a Demetrium por su primer nombre, cosa que ni la directora Celestia ni la vice directora Luna tenían la oportunidad de hacer.

Alrededor de la mesa rectangular, se ubicaban a la derecha la profesora de Biología y la de Música, a la izquierda, sobre la punta, Discord, rayante con su vestimenta que desentonaba con cualquier perfil serio, pero encajaba casi a la perfección con la caótica personalidad de quien la vestía. Demetrium estaba pensativo, tamborileando los dedos sobre los papeles que debería estar revisando, pero tenía la mente en otro lado como para dedicarse a ello. La pregunta de su colega no lo tomó mucho por sorpresa. Casualmente estaba pensando en el mismo tema, desde un punto de vista que se les escapaba a los demás.

Había sentido la energía que manaba de las tres chicas nuevas, las Dazzlings, como se hacían llamar, desde antes de que pasaran por la estatua de la entrada. Sabía de su leyenda, tanto en el mundo mágico como en este, y era una de las cosas que deseaba averiguar al llegar a este mundo. Algo que lo confundía era el hecho de que estas criaturas misteriosas no se hallaran seduciendo navegantes en los mares, como lo harían las sirenas de esta dimensión. Pero de todas formas, su presencia en Canterlot High sin dudas tenía un único objetivo, y Demetrium se dedicaría a observar su comportamiento. Tenía el poder para intervenir, pero no era asunto suyo. Morrison le había informado que Shimmer fue la encargada de mostrarles la escuela, y le habló de la reacción que tuvo "la del pelo de esponja", refiriéndose a Adagio, cuando Shimmer quiso tocar la joya que pendía de su cuello, collar que también tenían las otras dos, Aria y Sonata, "la más estúpida de las tres", en opinión de su servidor. Desde ese momento, Demetrium le había encargado que las siguiera. Luego, Morrison le habló del pequeño show que habían dado en la cafetería, cuando estaban todos almorzando. Ahí se dio cuenta del _modus operandi _de las Dazzlings, y decidió practicar un hechizo fabricado años atrás a partir de las notas de un marinero ecuestre, para protegerlo de ellas. Sumió primero a Morrison en el sueño, para que no se diera cuenta de lo sucedido, y después le tomó la frente, llevando a cabo el conjuro que lo protegería del embrujo de las sirenas. Morrison no sospechó nada, ni se dio por enterado de lo ocurrido, y si el canto de las sirenas no le había hecho mella cuando las oyó cantar en la cafetería, es porque él pensó que estaba demasiado lejos como para que le llegara claramente a los oídos.

Demetrium sabía perfectamente por qué las directoras habían hecho ese cambio en el evento musical. Sin que nadie estuviera observando, leyó en la mente de la vice directora Luna, y se topó con la magia de las sirenas. Entonces, las directoras no estaban actuando completamente bajo el dominio de su propia conciencia. En lo que Demetrium pensaba en ese momento, era en lo que Morrison le dijo con respecto a Shimmer y a su grupo de amigas: que eran inmunes al efecto de la canción de las sirenas. Y que Shimmer sospechaba algo también. La conclusión a la que estaba llegando era que, de alguna forma, y en función de lo que Jake le había comentado del suceso anterior, esas cinco chicas de nombres Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie poseían al parecer un escudo contra el "hechizo Dazzling" debido a que correspondían a las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía. La información que Morrison había obtenido de Shimmer en sus conversaciones anteriores por fin daba frutos. Otra cosa de la que estaba al tanto Demetrium, esta vez no tanto por Morrison sino por sus propias observaciones, era del fenómeno que producía cada una al tocar un instrumento de música. Morrison le había mostrado un video de una de ellas en plena transformación, y una foto de las páginas de un libro en el que Shimmer escribió un texto a modo de carta en el que le hablaba de la situación a la princesa Twilight Sparkle. Desde ese instante, dando por sentado el regreso de la mencionada princesa a la dimensión de los humanos, Demetrium relegó a Morrison la vigilancia sobre las Dazzlings, porque lo que más le interesaba ahora estaba por llegar.

Hola, señor Demetrium, vuelva al planeta tierra por favor – dijo Chrysalis.

La declaración jurada será la semana que viene – dijo el profesor Discord, conociendo la puntualidad de su colega a la hora de ponerse al día con los impuestos, en un intento de obtener respuesta por parte de Demetrium.

Hmm – Demetrium se dio vuelta y estiró los brazos. No llevaba cuenta del tiempo que había permanecido callado. Discord hizo un avión de papel y se lo lanzó, una actitud muy infantil, pero que tenía resultado con los alumnos que se desconectaban de su clase. Demetrium lo esquivó a tiempo, el avión le rozó la nariz y fue a estrellarse contra un aparador.

Requerimos su opinión en un asunto delicado, profesor Demetrium – exigió Saphire Shores.

Demetrium se incorporó, mientras evaluaba rápidamente la situación para contestar algo que dejara satisfechos a sus colegas.

Yo coincido con el punto de vista de la profesora Shores, pero creo que debería hacer caso a la sugerencia de Chrysalis. A menudo a los jóvenes les cuesta comprender que no todo es competencia en la vida, sin embargo, tal vez tengamos la oportunidad de ver quién tiene madera de músico y quién desea solamente la fama. Después de todo, grandes bandas han salido de eventos locales como este, a veces las oportunidades están mucho más cerca de lo que se cree. – explicó finalmente, y así complacía a sus colegas, con sus respuestas integradoras.

Bueno, es lo que yo venía diciendo, más o menos. Pero lo importante es, que no haya violencia de por medio. – dijo Discord – Pero usted, querido colega, se lo ve tan ausente estos días.

¿Hay algo que le esté preocupando en especial? – preguntó Chrysalis, en un intento por acercarse a Demetrium.

¿O algo que le haya despertado un intenso interés? – preguntó Discord, sospechando que quizá Demetrium estuviera al tanto del incidente con Shimmer. De hecho, había notado, en segundos fugaces de su corrida como docente, que Demetrium mantenía un ojo en la muchacha casi siempre que podía. Discord creía, por lo menos, que se trataba de simple curiosidad, ya que se corría el rumor de que Shimmer no era realmente de este mundo.

No – respondió Demetrium sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro – Solamente he tenido mucho trabajo en la Biblioteca de la Facultad, tengo que organizar el expurgo de materiales defectuosos u obsoletos, sin contar la gran cantidad de registros para migrar, más la catalogación de nuevos libros. Además, aún está en proceso la decisión de adoptar o no nueva regla vigente del sistema de Clasificación Decimal Universal…

Bueno, bueno, ya entendimos – interrumpió Discord.

Uhm, disculpe mi ignorancia, pero creí que las bibliotecas no requerían tanta organización y trabajo… - dijo Chrysalis – Siempre que he ido, he visto que los bibliotecarios solo se encargan de buscar los libros y nada más…

Yo ni siquiera sabía que se estudiaba para ser bibliotecario, querido colega – dijo el profesor de Artes levantando la mirada de sus papeles y observando a Demetrium por sobre sus viejos y gastados anteojos. Tenía ganas de fastidiar un poco al señor seriedad – Nunca me imaginé que resultara tan complejo ordenar libros. Creí que con la era digital, las bibliotecas con el tiempo correrían la suerte de las disquerías y las tiendas de videos.

Se sorprendería, profesor, - Demetrium se acomodó en su silla, sabiendo de las intenciones de Discord – lo complejo y arduo que puede ser el trabajo de un bibliotecario. Resulta normal que uno juzgue una ocupación desde el punto de vista de otra, pues, dígame por ejemplo, ¿cree que la vida de los estudiantes es tan fácil como parece? Ninguno es igual a otro, pero todos comparten una misma preocupación, en cualquier momento del año: aprobar muchas y distintas materias. Yo no digo que usted no tenga sus problemas para resolver, pero piense si tuviera que enseñar la misma cantidad de materias que los estudiantes, ¿no le resultaría complicado?

Bueno, sí, pero no veo cuál es la relación…

La relación es simple: usted en un alumno puede ver a un holgazán o un despreocupado, o un alumno más o menos regular, pero usted no conoce cuál es su realidad fuera de la clase de Arte. En este caso es lo mismo: usted puede ver a una persona que organiza libros, pero puedo asegurarle que del otro lado del mostrador de préstamos, hay mucho más de lo que se ve a simple vista. Podría explicarle minuciosamente cada uno de los procedimientos que forman parte del Análisis Documental, que no es otra cosa que los procesos que se llevan a cabo para "ordenar los libros en el estante". Y no es solamente eso, un bibliotecario es un trabajador intelectual de un nivel tan alto como el de un profesor, abogado, licenciado, entre otros. Además, fuera de aquí tengo otras vidas de las que ocuparme.

Parecía que ganarle a Demetrium quebrantando su serenidad era algo tan complejo como catalogar, clasificar e indizar un libro. Años trabajando en el campo de la Biblioteconomía lo habían entrenado para conservar la calma ante aquellos que ignoraban completamente de qué se trataba su oficio. Pero Discord no se daría tan fácil por vencido.

¿Y qué podría decir con respecto al impacto de la Revolución Tecnológica en las Bibliotecas en general? – preguntó, con una voz más gruesa y seria, como si estuviera entrevistando a Demetrium.

Siendo miembro de una comunidad bibliotecaria, he presenciado que la beneficia más que perjudicarla. – respondió Demetrium, tocándose la barbilla con la mano.

¿Y cómo es eso? – inquirió la profesora Shores, totalmente interesada por el debate. Chrysalis hacía otro tanto.

Las bibliotecas disponen de catálogos con fichas que contienen la información necesaria sobre cada libro que conforma su colección. Los catálogos se ordenaban por Autor, Título, y Materia, pero gracias a las computadoras y a la tecnología del _software_, es posible crear un registro único para cada obra, ahorrando mucho espacio, y ofreciendo una mayor rapidez y eficacia en las consultas. – enumerar la cantidad de beneficios que en tan solo unos minutos refirió Demetrium causaría que este capítulo se volviera muy tedioso, por lo que lo último que referiremos de esta escena es la perplejidad de los docentes al escuchar a Demetrium, admirando su poder de palabra, y la claridad y precisión con las que hablaba. De cierto que ninguno se esperaba aprender tanto sobre el tema en tan sólo un rato.

Disculpen, - se oyó una voz de hombre estirado, y todos al voltearse, se toparon con el secretario, un tipo de pulcra chaqueta blanca, el pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás con gel, y todo un porte muy elegante, más como si fuera un miembro de la nobleza que un empleado administrativo – pero esto es la sala de profesores de un colegio secundario, no un salón de debate sobre Bibliotecología y cosas digitales, y por si no lo han notado, el timbre de clases acaba de sonar, y los alumnos apreciarían que quienes tienen clases ahora se presenten en los respectivos salones.

Parado en el umbral de la puerta, nadie había oído entrar al secretario Blueblood al estar todos tan concentrados en la explicación de Demetrium. Cada uno juntó sus cosas, dando un vistazo al reloj para esquivar al pedante secretario, y se tomaron todo su tiempo para abandonar la sala de profesores, más para fastidiar al secretario que a los alumnos. Aunque después de todo, la mayoría de éstos tampoco se preocupaba por ser muy puntual.

Aunque realmente Demetrium no tenía que dar clases, acompañó a un refunfuñante profesor de Artes, mientras se dirigía al aula que el tocaba en esa hora. Por lo general, había miembros de la comunidad escolar, no solo estudiantes, que detestaban abiertamente al sobrino de la directora Celestia, por su pedantería, ridiculez, por su desprecio figurativo por las cosas informales. De seguro no había pisado nunca una fiesta y era capaz de olvidarse de la caballerosidad con tal de evitar que se le ensuciara el traje. Chrysalis le tenía el odio más puro, pues en una ocasión, en una kermesse del colegio en la que habían congeniado un poco, de repente se armó una guerra de comida, y el secretario sin pensarlo dos veces la usó como escudo para defenderse de los pasteles y bocadillos que volaban por los aires. La mejor blusa de la profesora de Biología quedó completamente arruinada, y para colmo había perdido un invaluable broche con forma de libélula que le había costado mucho conseguir.

La principal razón por la que el profesor Discord no soportaba al secretario Blueblood no era por el hecho de que había llegado a ese puesto por acomodo, sino porque era muy serio y recto, y nosotros sabemos perfectamente cómo es la personalidad de Discord. Podía respetar a la directora Celestia por el mismo motivo, pero solamente porque era su superior, no ocurría eso con el dichoso sobrinito. El profesor de Arte se había indignado mucho al enterarse de la completa descortesía cometida con Chrysalis, dado por la simpatía con ella, por eso cuando veía la cara de estúpido de Blueblood debía reprimir el deseo de embarrársela con otra cosa muy distinta de crema de frambuesa. Ni siquiera Demetrium lo soportaba mucho, pero lo disimulaba mejor.

Yo lo enviaría a trabajar a una granja – decía Discord – para que aprenda lo que es realmente el mundo, si no fuera tan inútil por lo menos podría estudiar y recibirse de algo. La verdad es que pienso que deberían esterilizarlo, un desperdicio de hombre como ése no merece dejar descendencia.

¿Tanto así lo cree? – preguntó Demetrium, solamente por hablar.

No importa, algún día, antes de que me muera, tendré la dicha de poder verlo humillado. Debería estar en un estercolero, de donde salió.

Si ya de por sí era inaguantable, con esto de la batalla de las bandas Lullamoon había perdido los últimos rastros de neuronas que tenía. Estaba más insoportable que de costumbre, y como nunca Morrison deseaba tapones para los oídos. Peor desde que había descubierto su rivalidad con Rainbow Dash, andaba siempre atrás de ella y de su grupo, acechando como un molesto y apestoso sabueso en los arbustos. Por un lado sentía pena por ella, era de esas chicas que seguro no tuvieron una buena infancia, y andaban por la vida deseosas de atención y de aprecio. Era la compasión la que evitaba que afloraran los instintos asesinos de Morrison, pero no evitaba que de cuando en cuando le hiciera una que otra broma. Como dejar enjabonado el piso a propósito para que se resbalara y cayera junto con todo lo que traía, pues estaba muy atareada con la preparación de su banda, de nombre tan pedorro como ella: _Trixie y las ilusiones_. Ya lo había hecho hacia un par de días, y fue divertidísimo. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para detener la constante risa que afloraba de sus labios.

Ahora permanecía oculto en el armario de la conserjería, y valía la pena aguantarse la infusión de olores de productos de limpieza por ver despatarrada a la vocecita de gallina marrana. Sabía que tarde o temprano, Lullamoon pasaría por el pasillo y se resbalaría inevitablemente. Contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba el estruendo del tropiezo, y cuando éste se dio, sintiendo en el suelo la vibración del cuerpo que caía, se le ocurrió entreabrir la puerta y mirar, para que su risa pudiera deleitarse con la imagen que contemplara. Algo que tal vez el conserje había calculado mal era la posibilidad de que otra persona cayera en la trampa. Así fue, y no podía ser cosa peor que el secretario Blueblood. Una risa estruendosa se dejó oír desde algún pasillo un poco alejado, pero de los labios de Jake no salió sonido alguno.

No era que estuviera aterrado, se reiría después en su casa si los astros los ayudaban y él conservaba su trabajo. Como la mayoría de los que tenían que fumarse su denso ego y su pulcritud, el solo mencionar su nombre era como golpearse el dedo meñique del pie con la esquina de un mueble, con la diferencia de que Morrison se cuidaba de expresar su opinión. Recordaba que el Señor Azufre no había tenido reparos en hacerlo, dejando traumatizado al secretario de un sopapo, pero Morrison no se pudo enterar bien de cómo había sido el altercado. Algún asunto de incompatibilidad de puntos de vista, y conociendo al superintendente, habría andado medio rayado aquel día, con lo que bastaba una insolencia para hacerlo explotar. Aunque la directora Celestia no se tomara tan al pie de la letra lo que le decía su acomodado sobrino, en ocasiones le daba gusto solo para poder sacárselo de encima. Si bien la vice directora Luna le tenía cierta consideración a Jake, de todas formas era un riesgo que el secretario cayera en una broma, aunque no fuera en realidad para él.

Morrison no quería imaginarse los problemas que tendría. Pero después pensó que podía inventarse una cuartada, y decir simplemente que tal vez unos alumnos hubieran robado su trapeador para dejar enjabonado el piso, en algún momento en el que nadie estuviera mirando. Sí, ya lo tenía resuelto, y mientras aguardaba que el idiota abandonara el pasillo para escurrirse a una zona segura, se dedicó a sopesar la situación punto por punto. Se lamentó de no poder ver lo que quería, pero de todas formas tenía algo con qué divertirse.

¿Entonces, eso fue lo que pudo haber pasado? – preguntó la vice directora Luna, después de su interrogatorio a Morrison en el sótano, un lugar perfecto para sostener una conversación tranquila.

Se lo digo así, señora. Yo sé muy bien que puede resultar peligroso algo así, y siempre he sido prolijo cuando de limpieza de pisos se trata. – respondió Morrison, con un tono tan serio y sincero que no dejaba de convencer a Luna – No puedo precisar bien en qué momento pudieron haberme robado el trapeador, tal vez los responsables de esa bravuconada hayan tomado el que tengo de repuesto. Pero de ahora en adelante, me aseguraré de tenerlos bien vigilados.

De acuerdo, si descubres algo no olvides comunicárnoslo, y nosotras tomaremos cartas en el asunto. – dijo finalmente la mujer de cabellera azul dándose vuelta y retirándose, solemne y altiva como una diosa lunar. Morrison se sintió un poco culpable por mentirle, sabía que era una dama severa y fría, no precisamente mala, Morrison la conocía porque eran vecinos, y la admiraba y respetaba, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Bueno, salvado de la tormenta de sangre azul (el apellido del sobrino de Celestia significaba más o menos eso en inglés), Morrison se relajó y de un termo en su bolso, sacó una lata de cerveza, abriéndola y disponiéndose a beberla. Solía beber a escondidas cuando trabajaba, le ayudaba a estar más aliviado y a sentir menos cansancio en la larga jornada. Sorbía un trago grande, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió sin que nadie golpeara primero, sobresaltando a Morrison de tal manera que le salió espuma de cerveza por la nariz. Temía que a la vice directora Luna se le hubiera ocurrido decir algo más a mitad de camino y hubiera dado media vuelta.

Lo siento, señora Luna yo no… - empezó Morrison, cuando se percató de que por la puerta se asomaba una cabellera roja con rayos amarillos, o una cabellera amarilla con rayos rojos, no sabía cómo era el patrón pero la conocía bien. – Ay, Shimmer – se quejó en tono lastimero - ¡Golpea antes de entrar! ¡Casi me ahogo del susto!

Quería saber si estabas bien, vi subir a la vice y… - dijo Shimmer, y cambió de tema cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo – Se ve que estás ocupado, vuelvo en otro momento… - dijo, volteándose para irse.

Ey, no – dijo Morrison, dejando la lata en un aparador y agarrando a Shimmer de la muñeca para detenerla, cosa que no fue difícil dado que tenía largos brazos – No pasa nada, por un momento pensé que eras la vicedirectora. – vio el rostro de Shimmer, que se veía más desanimada que nunca – Uh, qué caras traemos. – diciendo esto, tomó la cerveza y se la ofreció.

La pelifuego conocía el secreto del joven. No lo juzgaba, tenía un trabajo duro. Habían compartido varias de esas latas cuando trabajaron juntos, pero no estaba segura de si quería una cerveza, como si su tristeza no pudiera ser aplacada con el fermento de malta y lúpulo. Rechazó el ofrecimiento, sabiendo aun que si Morrison la veía mal insistiría en compartirla. Y de hecho, lo hizo.

La necesitas más que yo. Tengo una de reserva, está un poco más fría que esta. Ahora relájate y cuéntame, ¿qué tal te han ido las cosas? Veo que te llevas bien con la de pelo morado, sin resentimientos, y que ellas no han tenido problema para incluirte en su grupo.

Pero todo está mal, qué digo mal, pésimo. – contestó Shimmer, recostándose en la mesa de herramientas. – Queriendo hacer algo bien, terminé haciéndolo todo mal.

¿Cuál es el problema?

Fue con la banda. No me peleé con ellas ni nada, pero Rainbow Dash estaba haciendo algo irresponsable, y temí que estando las Dazzlings ahí… bueno… qué importa entrar en detalles, yo simplemente salté sobre Rainbow, y sentí cómo las miradas de desprecio de todos se me clavaban como aguijones de abeja. – tomó unos tragos de cerveza.

Algo escuché, pero tanto yo como ellas sabemos que no hacías nada malo. Creo que tú sabes mejor cómo son las cosas, Shimmer, y entiendo que a veces algunos no comprendan que ciertas cosas se hacen con una buena intención. – la animó Morrison, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, algo inusual en él, pero que salía del corazón.

Yo sólo quiero irme de aquí. Olvidarme de todo, de la corona y del baile de otoño, de la batalla de las bandas y de las sirenas, de todo…

¿Sirenas? – preguntó Morrison, un poco confundido, pero no tanto como dejaba ver - ¿Te refieres al trío de hechiceras?

Bueno, sí… - Shimmer suspiró – Siento que ya no me importa lo que nadie me diga, no valgo nada. Ahora me gustaría marcharme y empezar de nuevo, pero sé que mis maldades me seguirán a donde vaya.

Yo siento más o menos lo mismo, la diferencia es que a mí me siguen mis fracasos. Escucha, Sunset, todos pasamos por este tipo de etapas. Mi padre hubiera querido que yo estuviera vestido con una bata blanca en vez de un sucio mameluco, nuestra relación no está muy bien que digamos, pero un día él me dijo que nunca perdería la esperanza.

¿Esperanza de qué?

De que algún día, yo lograría hacer algo que ayudaría a mejorar mi futuro, a cambiarlo para bien. Uno lo ve muy lejos, pero cuando menos te lo esperas, las oportunidades llegan por sí solas. Ya verás que esta tristeza tuya va a pasar, porque por muy fuerte que sea la tormenta, el cielo se va a despejar.

Gracias – dijo Shimmer, bajando un momento la mirada. Sabía que era eso lo que venía a buscar en el sótano, un aliento de alguien que la comprendía mejor que nadie – No sé bien por qué me dices todo esto, pero gracias por ello.

Yo tampoco, pero qué mierda, no podría estar más agradecido de haberte tenido como ayudante por un tiempo. – dijo Morrison sin darse cuenta, y estrechando a Shimmer en un abrazo del que tampoco se dio cuenta. Shimmer podría haberse apartado, sin embargo, nunca se rechaza un abrazo cuando se lo necesita, y cuando éste es más sincero que cualquier palabra.

La escena más curiosa de todas cuantas Black Star pudo captar con su visión psíquica, fue sin dudas la pantomima que montaron la princesa y su cortejo, creyendo que vencer a las tres sirenas sería tan sencillo como vencer a una adolescente con sed de poder. Hablando de ella, le sorprendió toparse con un gran arrepentimiento y una gran angustia en su corazón. Star no comprendía qué era lo que lo llevaba una y otra vez a mirar en sus pensamientos, y en sus recuerdos había hallado retazos de su relación con Celestia, dichas memorias provocaban en el primer alumno de la princesa del sol un sentimiento de empatía. Algo que por sí mismo no comprendía, por mucho que se esforzara. De cierto que la relación entre él y la que lo había adoptado como hijo no era la misma que entre Shimmer y la que la había adoptado como alumna.

Volviendo al punto central, las chicas habían asumido rápida y eficazmente su rol como protectoras de la integridad de sus compañeros de colegio. Y a Demetrium le sorprendió que la princesa, en ese sentido, fuera tan diferente a su alumna Sparkle. Ella habría calculado y estudiado mejor el estado de las cosas, habría indagado más sobre la personalidad y la identidad del objeto de su observación, y aunque muchas veces resultaba un método efectivo, no siempre se aplica el mismo procedimiento a distintos objetos, por muy similares características que compartan con otros de índole parecida. Era una exposición desventajosa e inútil la que acababa de cometer, poniéndose además en obvio ridículo a todas. Luego, pareció volver la sensatez a su cerebro, pero ya era tarde.

Por más interesante que resultara conocer la identidad de las tres Dazzlings, Black Star ya sabía quiénes eran, lo único que necesitaba saber de ellas podría conseguirlo después. Estuvo mucho más atento a los acontecimientos en Canterlot High que en el resto de sus ocupaciones, pero no de la forma más convencional. Había separado una especie de fantasma de sí mismo, completamente invisible al ojo natural, con el que mantenía una estrecha comunicación psicológica.

Mucho ya no resta decir con respecto a la antesala del evento final, que fue presenciado absolutamente por todos, y digo todos. Demetrium estuvo observando todo el tiempo el desarrollo de la "batalla", Black Star sentía latir su impaciencia por descubrir la forma en la que la ecuestriana pretendía vencer a las que portaban el espíritu de tres antiguas criaturas ecuestrianas, fortalecidas y seguras de sí mismas. Tenía el poder para intervenir, pero no era asunto suyo, significaba exponerse estúpidamente. Vería esta vez de qué era capaz la fuerza que había desatado una importante reacción de su propia magia. Star aún no llegaba a comprenderlo exactamente, cómo era posible que él pudiera tener una conexión con los Elementos de la Armonía en el marco de una dimensión muy distinta, probablemente existía algún nudo con la conexión de la propia Sparkle con el resto de los elementos en Equestria. Pero Black Star no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por buscar un hilo perdido en una madeja de posibilidades.

Mirando hacia el campo abierto, Demetrium se refugiaba en un cobertizo no muy lejos de allí. Divisó a Morrison en la otra punta, apartado del escenario y del público, cosa común del muchacho, pues no disfrutaba de los espectáculos con tanta gente encima.

Fue cuando la banda en la cual era vocalista la princesa Twilight Sparkle, luego de que Shimmer respondiera al llamado de ayuda de ésta, que Black Star presenció, esta vez en primera persona, un fenómeno mágico mucho más poderoso que el anterior, acompañando a la transformación de Shimmer y el resto. A través de esto, Black Star sintió que viajaba por miles de eones, cruzando fronteras inimaginables en la realidad, y descubrió que aquella magia que había logrado despertar por sí mismo, aunque fuera por unos segundos, había evolucionado de una forma impensada, y la ambición por apoderarse de la magia que ahora estaba en manos de Sparkle ecuestriana fue lo que lo determinó a hacer lo que haría después. Si no la siguió por el portal después de esa noche, fue porque mucho le quedaba por organizar antes de la partida.

Regresaría a Equestria, porque le ganaba la curiosidad de saber específicamente qué había sucedido con aquellos orbes que habían ayudado a incrementar su nivel de magia. El deseo de ajustar cuentas, de buscar la verdad y de recuperar todo lo perdido se intensificó tanto, que a Black Star ya no le interesaba la vida construida como hombre. Su conciencia era ahora tan fuerte y completa que no existía excusa para negarse a avanzar hacia adelante, salvo por un pequeño detalle que no tardaría en aflorar, pero por el que Black Star no se preocupaba en lo más mínimo.

¿Viste Shimmer que el idiota lavapisos tenía razón? – dijo Morrison palmeando a la pelifuego en la espalda, pasadas unas horas de acabado el show – Me siento feliz porque esta vez no habrá cráteres, pero solamente espero que no se les ocurra asignarme a las Dazzlings como ayudantes de conserje de limpieza. Demasiado me costó enseñarle a una, no quiero imaginarme cómo sería eso multiplicado por tres. – bromeó, haciendo que la sonrisa de Shimmer creciera hasta sus orejas. De cierta forma, aun cuando fuera un humor tan despectivo, extrañaba oír a Morrison con sus monólogos de alto contenido negativo.

Caminaban hasta el bar más cercano. No quedaba nadie cuando ellos se retiraron, y Shimmer festejó con sus amigas mientras permanecieron en el evento. Cuando se percató de la presencia de Morrison en el evento, no quiso acompañarlas a seguir festejando, alegando que estaba cansada y que solo quería volver a casa, una mentira que ellas respetaron como una decisión verdadera. A su modo, Morrison expresó su asombro por lo de las orejas y el pelo que se volvía más largo. Prefirieron dejar al margen el hecho de que, en su verdadera forma, Shimmer era una poni. Hacía tanto que Sunset vivía en la dimensión de los hombres, que se había asimilado como una chica humana, y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, quería divertirse como una humana. No dejaría de escribirle a Twilight sobre sus aprendizajes en la magia de la amistad, y por más que supiera que si volvía a Equestria sería bienvenida como si nada, sentía que su corazón había prendido allí, echando raíces.

Puede ser que estuviera mal que saliera con Morrison, aunque la diferencia de edad no era tan abismal como para decir que se caía en una relación inapropiada. Además, teniendo en cuenta todo lo ocurrido últimamente, Sunset Shimmer se sentía mucho más madura, con una comprensión distinta del mundo que la rodeaba. Hicieron una parada para observar las estrellas en la noche clara, antes de que Jake acompañara a Sunset de vuelta a su hogar, mientras que por su lado volvía a su departamento, contento no sabía si por toda la cerveza echada encima o por la sensación de que la pelifuego le empezaba a quemar el corazón en serio.

Fue una noche para olvidarse de todo. Morrison demostró caballerosidad y un moderado comportamiento mientras disfrutaba un momento grato con Shimmer, quien comenzó a creer un poco más en la amistad.

Lo que no sabía Sunset Shimmer, era que su aventura apenas acababa de comenzar.

Una leve tristeza se dibujó en los ojos de Twilight Sparkle al enterarse de la noticia. No fue la única, por cierto, pero era tan chocante la información que había recibido, que de repente se sentía completamente sola en el mundo. Se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo podía ser posible, descubriendo que en su corazón había que solamente amor al estudio, aunque incapaz de reconocer sus sentimientos. Había apreciado mucho a Demetrium, probablemente el único fiel amigo que había tenido en su vida, y se daba cuenta de eso ahora que creía haberlo perdido para siempre.

Ese día no estuvo de humor para nada. Tenía cosas para hacer en la Facultad, libros que retirar de la Biblioteca, ocupaciones generales de una vida que ahora estaba siendo cruzada por un gran bache. Se sacó los anteojos, ya no tenía sentido conservarlos cuando sus ojos se nublaban para dar paso a las lágrimas. Ese día no iría a ningún lado, pues cualquier rincón que pisara estaba impregnado de recuerdos. Ese día simplemente se dejaría caer en su sillón, y realizaría su duelo en la más completa soledad, salvo por la presencia de su perro Spike, cuyas orejas y ojos cayeron al ver tan caída a su ama. Nunca la había visto así, y no podía evitar sentirse triste él también al ver que Twilight no le lanzaba la pelota ni pretendía moverse del sillón.

¿Cuáles eran los motivos, cuáles las circunstancias? ¿Cuánto dejaba atrás Demetrium, cuántos años de servicio a una causa que contribuía al desarrollo de la humanidad? Ni una esposa ni un hijo que honraran su memoria. Se fue así como había llegado, y de haber sabido de esta partida, Sparkle hubiera querido pasar un tiempo más con Demetrium, compartir un momento más, aprender algo más por pequeño que fuera. Todavía conservaba la pluma de pavo real que le había regalado junto con una novela que ella jamás se había podido comprar, pero que anhelaba hacerlo, los aros de plata con joyas de imitación incrustadas, que supuestamente debía guardar pero que al final se los regaló, y otras chucherías que Demetrium hacía como meros pasatiempos. También tenía algunos escritos de su puño y letra, ya fuera parte de su fluida producción literaria o de sus trabajos de investigación. Estas cosas eran realmente pequeñeces comparadas con la gran herencia que recibía por parte del ausente, pues a ella le confiaba sus pertenencias terrenales, adquiridas a lo largo de varios años. Y eso era lo peor para Sparkle, porque se encontraría en el dilema de conservar cosas que hubiera preferido que quedaran en manos de alguien más, pero que a la vez se negaba a soltar, ya que eran lo único a lo que podía aferrarse ahora.

El sonido del timbre repercutió varias veces hasta que la destacada alumna se dignó a levantarse y abrir. Era su hermano mayor, con su esposa Cadence, de visita y cargando un paquete de una pastelería. Siempre la visitaban con ese tipo de sorpresas, pero Shinning se alarmó al ver la expresión de su hermana, y nunca habría relacionado esa tristeza que ella sentía, a la desaparición casi súbita del profesor y bibliotecario Konrad Demetrium.

Hermana, creo que es momento de que me hables de algo de lo que no quieres hablar nunca. – dijo Luna, entrando en la habitación de la princesa del sol, que había despertado de un tórrido sueño.

No sé de qué hablas. – negó Celestia, con su seriedad habitual.

Oh, sí que lo sé. – confrontó Luna, con una expresión de victoria. – Y me lo contarás.

¿Acaso te has escurrido en mis sueños? ¿Por qué tienes que perseguirme con cosas del pasado? Vivamos y reinemos en paz, hermana mía. – Celestia se levantó y colocándose su armadura real, se dispuso para comenzar con su primera tarea, es decir, levantar el sol.

Porque hay algo que no has resuelto todavía, y es como una espina que llevas clavada en el corazón. He visto el horror y la tristeza, he visto lo que sientes cuando recuerdas a Sunset Shimmer y a Twilight Sparkle juntas, cuando piensas en el progreso de Twilight y no puedes evitar pensar que antes que ella, alguien había llegado primero.

Luna…

No voy a dejarte en paz hasta que me lo digas.

¿Por qué, si ya lo sabes?

Porque tú tienes una versión más completa de lo poco que yo he visto. Por favor, no pienses que insisto en esto por el mero propósito de mortificarte. Sólo quiero saber quién es Black Star.

La princesa Celestia suspiró, hacía cuánto que no oía ese nombre.

Bueno, aquí finaliza otro capítulo de Aprendiz de la Armonía.

Dejen en las reviews su opinión sobre los roles que asigné a varios de los personajes de la serie que no aparecen en Equestria Girls (todavía), y si alguno no les gustó, pues díganme en qué lugar habría quedado mejor. Me salteé hablar de los hechos específicos de la película por dos simples razones: porque es algo que algunos ya vieron, y que otros no, entonces para no gastar párrafos repitiendo algo que ya se sabe o spoileando al que no, voy más a lo concreto.

Y, por último, el que se ríe en el pasillo es Discord, por si se quedaron con la intriga.


	4. Regreso a Equestria

Hola, qué gusto encontrarnos de nuevo! Quiero agradecerles de todo corazón por su apoyo, sus reviews y sus aportes, por seguir la historia y todo eso, porque son ustedes quienes contribuyen todo el tiempo al crecimiento de este fic. Bueno, ¿qué más puedo decir? Que comience el cap.

**Capítulo 4: Regreso a Equestria**

_Día a día aprendiendo a ser _

_Miro hacia atrás_

_Todo el camino hecho_

_Lo que pudo ser y lo que fue_

_Mi oportunidad _

_De comenzar de nuevo_

_Y lo demás, francamente no importa…_

_0 - _

_Tantas cosas que habré hecho bien_

_Tantas que hice mal _

_Y que ni ahí me entero_

_Cuanto que desperdicie sin ver_

_Que estuviste ahí, conmigo todo el tiempo_

_Y hoy lo demás, francamente no importa…_

Ataque 77 – Chance

Sacrificar dos noches de sueño para planificar todo minuciosamente valdría la pena cuando el trabajo estuviera hecho. Black Star no podía permitirse perder tiempo, y aunque algo dentro suyo intentaba sabotear su voluntad de volver al mundo ecuestre, no cedería. Admitía que dejar todo lo que había construido en esos años le producía cierta angustia, pero Star no era un tipo susceptible a la tristeza. Confiaba en que todo saldría como lo había planeado; no temía los riesgos de que se produjera alguna falla. El testamento estaba hecho, todo estaba listo, esperando el momento de que ocurriera la tragedia. Quizá fuera muy drástica su medida, porque simplemente podía tomar el portal y desaparecer tras él, pero en cualquier momento en el que se le diera por volver, se toparía con un espectáculo nada agradable. No. Si abandonaba la dimensión de los hombres, su idea era irse simbólicamente como un hombre. Era paradójico pensar que eran la especie más fuerte y poderosa de esa dimensión, pero al mismo tiempo era tan frágil, ya que un simple error era capaz de acarrear consecuencias mortales para ellos.

Muchas cosas añoraría de esta dimensión, pero en su bolso de viaje se aseguró de cargar algunos recuerdos y objetos que después podía encargarse de replicar. Aunque no hubiera tabaco en Equestria, por ejemplo, el tabaco era un cultivo como cualquiera de los demás. Todo lo que le hiciera falta, Black Star sería capaz de crearlo, por eso no le preocupaban en lo más mínimo los menesteres y vicios secundarios.

Le tocó despedirse de una de las máquinas de hombres que más había captado su interés. Sin dudas debería acostumbrarse a no ver máquinas al lugar a donde se dirigía, y había tanto que le quedaba por aprender sobre ellas. La cantidad de máquinas que los hombres habían sido capaces de crear era inmensa, y técnicamente podía decir que existía ahora una máquina por cada tarea que se realizaba. Era algo impresionante, y más impresionante aún explorarlo con las manos de los hombres, ya que con cascos de poni poco y nada podía hacerse. Black extrañaría esas extremidades divididas, que ofrecían muchas posibilidades que las pezuñas, y también el andar erguido. Sería empezar de cero una vez que cruzara el portal, pero debía hacerlo. La motocicleta, más que el automóvil, era por mucho su máquina preferida. La variedad de sensaciones que le producía al montarla y ponerla en funcionamiento, esas sensaciones eran algo que podría llevarse solo en sus recuerdos. El contacto estrecho con el motor, el aire de libertad y de percepción que regalaba a los sentidos, esa buena costumbre de salir a dar un paseo los sábados a la tarde, por los caminos del bosque y las montañas, todo ese verde y paisaje que le llenaba el alma de paz. Sólo era una máquina, y por mucho que en el fondo Black Star se dijera que nunca fue un hombre, existían pequeñeces acumuladas a lo largo de los años que se habían arraigado en lo profundo de su ser.

Sabía que sería el último viaje. Quería que así fuera, que murieran los dos unidos, por así decir. Era la única de sus posesiones materiales que había llegado a recelar más. La tecnología de los hombres, si bien resultaba un interesante objeto de estudio, no ejercía en Black Star ninguna influencia como para querer quedarse. En cuanto a las personas, no negaba que siempre habría nuevo para descubrirles, pero en cierta forma también estaba harto. Harto de todos ellos, salvo de alguien en especial. Algo que nunca se le dio por pensar, por lo menos en ese momento, era en el dolor que le ocasionaría a Sparkle.

Demetrium no se había dado cuenta de que, a pesar de ser muy diferente a las otras chicas en algunos aspectos, Sparkle era susceptible a las noticias dolorosas. Podía ser muy fría cuando se trataba de estudios y cosas así, pero siempre había mantenido el cariño por quienes la acompañaban en su vida diaria. Había mucho que no sabía de ella ni de sí mismo, la rutina diaria ocultaba los sentimientos experimentados en los pequeños momentos. Y de esas cosas, uno se entera mucho después, cuando consigue darle un significado a eso que siente y no sabe por qué.

Un accidente en motocicleta en el camino de la montaña, y Black Star tenía total libertad de irse a Equestria. No le preocupaban mucho las repercusiones, había matado al peón, pero no al que controlaba al peón. Lo que había hecho era simplemente deshacerse de su cáscara, como quien pela una nuez. Tuvo que ser muy rápido en sus movimientos, y a partir del momento del accidente, se ocultó tras una capa, y cargando su mochila con las provisiones que llevaría consigo, esperó cerca de Canterlot High a que anocheciera, y todos abandonaran el establecimiento.

La escuela quedó conmocionada por la noticia, claro que cada uno lo interpretó a su manera. Quizá quienes más sintieron la falta fueron los colegas de Demetrium, y el conserje de limpieza Jake Morrison. Normalmente las defunciones en general lo traían sin cuidado, pero el difunto profesor era lo más rescatable, a su juicio, de Canterlot High en general. Siguió haciendo sus labores, tampoco dejaba que las desgracias tumbaran su ánimo, pero ya era algo distinto presentarse a trabajar sabiendo que no aparecería Demetrium a la mañana temprano para tenderle la mano.

Hasta ese momento no se había enterado de lo mucho que lo había influenciado Demetrium, más que su propio padre quizá, y por eso, Morrison pensó que un buen proyecto para el año siguiente era retomar los estudios universitarios, como un homenaje a un querido amigo. ¿Amigo? ¿Realmente consideraba a Demetrium un amigo? Bueno, técnicamente no, pero Morrison lo consideraba una presencia positiva en su vida, y siempre tenía esa sabiduría de anciano en la mirada, aunque no pisara ni los cincuenta. Un ojo verde y el otro azul, y podían significar tantas cosas entre los dos.

Algo que le agradecería siempre fue aquel consejo que le había dado cuando a Shimmer la designaron su ayudante. Fue una grata experiencia, y no se podía creer todavía que incluso le gustara alguien que había llegado más patética que Lullamoon. Eso era cosa del pasado, Shimmer ahora era mucho más madura que Trixie, quien seguía siendo bastante insoportable.

Morrison no se hizo presente en el homenaje oficial al profesor Konrad Demetrium, los actos de ese tipo olían mucho a hipocresía, y él prefería hacer su duelo solo. Aunque lo venció una cierta curiosidad por ver quiénes venían a compartir su dolor con la comunidad educativa, y en eso se sorprendió de ver al Señor Sombrero, conocido también por Señor Azufre, entre los dolientes, y a su lado la profesora de Biología. El atuendo negro le venía bien a Chrysalis.

Entre la multitud, parada en una esquina del salón, creyó reconocer a la del cabello púrpura, con la mirada más compungida que había visto en todo el acto. Le sorprendía verla allí, ¿no se suponía que debía estar administrando su reino en la dimensión ecuestre? Morrison sacudió la cabeza. Estaba sola, de brazos cruzados, cerca la acompañaban el profesor Armor y su esposa Cadence, Jake supuso que serían familia. En todo caso, no la acompañaba su grupo de amigas, por lo que debía tratarse de la Sparkle de esta dimensión. Recordaba a Demetrium hablando de una excelente alumna, y entonces todos los puntos se unieron. Si estaba allí Twilight Sparkle, era en honor a su maestro.

Cuando Morrison se retiró al sótano, pues todavía se encontraba en horario laboral, se había quedado sentado en el aparador, sin conseguir superar ese sentimiento de tristeza. Era un muchacho al que le incomodaba la tristeza, no le gustaba para nada eso de deprimirse. Constantemente sentía la necesidad de bromear con algo, de decir alguna tontería, de fastidiar a alguien, esas estupideces de púber inmaduro alimentaban su buen humor, para no pensar en las cosas negativas de la vida. Demetrium no era mal tipo, al fin y al cabo, sí muy serio, excéntrico, reservado, pero no era de los que trataba mal a nadie ni demostraba tener prejuicios de índole alguna. Por eso le había caído bien a Morrison, porque era el único que notaba su presencia en la escuela más allá de todo.

Tan ensimismado estaba en lo suyo, que no oyó entrar a la muchacha pelifuego. Shimmer tal vez no comprendiera del todo el motivo de la tristeza de Morrison, aunque lo intuía, y aunque no supiera lo mucho que éste apreciaba al profesor, Shimmer hizo algo que en otro tiempo sería muy impropio de ella. Una de las enseñanzas que la amistad le había dado, era que cuando un amigo se sentía decaído, el deber de uno era ofrecerle un poco de contención. Y contención era lo que necesitaba Jake, y tal vez lo que habría necesitado desde niño. Shimmer se daba cuenta de eso, tras tratarlo por un tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que Morrison no llevaba una vida nada fácil. La contención que le dio, entonces, vino en la forma de un abrazo. Un sincero abrazo como el que nunca le había dado a Flash Sentry cuando anduvieron juntos. De cierto que lo que empezaba a sentir por Morrison era mucho más sincero que lo de Sentry.

Morrison sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, con una mano suave, cálida y delicada, o eso le pareció al voltearse y ver a Shimmer a su lado. Esto lo sorprendió por un lado, no se esperaba que la pelifuego progresara tanto en el desarrollo de su humanidad como para preocuparse del sufrimiento de los demás. Pero no dijo ni una palabra, a pesar de que fuera su costumbre arruinar los buenos momentos con alguna gansada de las buenas. Esta vez no tenía ganas de eso. Dejó que Shimmer rodeara sus hombros, recostando él su barbilla suavemente sobre el de ella, y se permitió suspirar. Fue cuestión de un segundo, Shimmer le acarició los castaños cabellos despeinados, y Morrison continuó en silencio.

Por su parte, la ex alumna de Celestia no se creía lo que acababa de hacer minutos atrás, sólo cuando se encontraba en el patio, iluminado por la luz del sol. Dentro suyo, le costaba mucho aceptar lo que sentía, creía que no era correcto en más de un sentido. Sin embargo, a razón de estar tanto tiempo en la dimensión humana, le sucedía más o menos lo mismo que a Black Star: el descubrimiento de su propia humanidad, más allá de su esencia de poni.

Las Rainbooms se habían quedado ensayando hasta tarde esa noche. Habían llegado a la hora límite, y sabían que debían abandonar el edificio, o corrían el riesgo de quedar encerradas, aunque eso en cierta forma no era posible. El eco de sus movimientos y sus voces alertaría al guarda. Shimmer fue la última en salir, ya que se había quedado guardando algunas cosas, y sus amigas estaban ya muy cansadas. Se demoraba porque su cabeza en este momento se concentraba en temas muy distintos de la música. La muerte de Demetrium era muy sospechosa, desde el punto de vista de que Shimmer había notado ese peculiar interés por lo referente al mundo mágico. Y también, el cómo la había vigilado los últimos días, como tratando de obtener alguna información de ella sin preguntársela.

Teniendo el supuesto de que Demetrium quisiera ir a Equestria, el portal en todo caso se hallaba cerrado, por lo menos desde el lado humano. Tal vez el tipo no supiera esto. Pero Shimmer no había dado demasiados detalles sobre el portal a nadie, ignoraba si a alguna de sus amigas se les habría pasado. Era algo peligroso que cualquiera conociera la existencia del portal, sobre todo porque existía el riesgo de que lo cruzara alguien peligroso. Ahora, qué tan peligroso podía ser Demetrium en Equestria, no tenía idea, salvo por el hecho de que quizá, quisiera introducir armas allá. Las armas de los hombres no funcionaban exactamente con magia, pero eran muy peligrosas si caían en malas manos. Shimmer sólo las había visto en películas, y ver cómo funciona una en un film, sirve para ver cómo funciona en la vida real.

Había visto una sombra escurriéndose desde los puntos más oscuros del patio del colegio, y un extraño presentimiento le indicaba que no estaba todo en orden. Por eso, se retrasó a propósito, cosa de que, de suceder algo inesperado, ninguna de sus amigas resultara dañada. Una vez que hubo cerrado la sala de música y dejado la llave en donde correspondía, siguió a las otras cinco chicas, que ya se estaban despidiendo en el patio de entrada, no sin mantener los sentidos alerta. La corazonada se hacía cada vez más grande y poderosa a medida que transcurrían los minutos, y cualquier sonido ordinario del edificio la hacía sobresaltarse, para luego archivarlo como un sonido normal una vez que comprobaba su repetición. En algún momento, al salir por una puerta lateral, pudo oír algo entre unos arbustos, y sin ser precisamente psíquica, a Shimmer se le puso la piel de gallina cuando sintió con más fuerza aquella extraña presencia, que por alguna razón no se sentía tan extraña, como si la hubiera percibido antes. Sin contar la sensación de estar siendo observada, y de que esa misma mirada intentaba atravesar su mente, por lo que Shimmer se esforzó por poner sus pensamientos en blanco, intuyendo que el desconocido trataba de leerlos.

Adiós, chicas, nos vemos mañana – dijo Shimmer, despidiéndose de Rainbow Dash, que iba acompañada de Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy. Rarity fue la primera en marcharse, al parecer se había detenido en una esquina, esperando a un coche que la pasó a buscar casi enseguida, y no parecían ser sus padres. Applejack se había retirado más o menos temprano, junto con Apple Bloom y Big Mac.

¡Adiós, Sunset Shimmer! – gritó Pinkie Pie agitando la mano, con su típico enérgico estilo. - ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Nos vemos… - respondió Shimmer, caminando para el lado opuesto, como si volviera a su casa.

En cuando las vio desaparecer a la vuelta de la esquina, Shimmer se adelantó unos pasos, y reingresó al terreno de la escuela por un muro lateral, con gran cautela y silencio. No estaba bien segura de lo que sucedería, pero no quería alejarse más de cincuenta metros de Canterlot High. Algo sucedería con el portal, su instinto se lo advertía, por más ilógico que fuera sabiendo que faltaba mucho tiempo para su reapertura.

Fue acercándose lentamente, y lo que la determinó a apurar un poco el paso, fue el ver el raro reflejo de una luz que para nada se semejaba a la de un automóvil pasando por la calle.

La misteriosa figura del hechicero, al comprobar que nadie más vivía en el sitio, aun sintiendo una leve presencia, que debía corresponder a la última muchacha alejándose de allí, salió de su refugio en las sombras para dirigirse a la estatua equina que apuntaba a la luna. Bajo la capucha brillaron los ojos con una malignidad estremecedora. Por fin podía estar a solas con el portal, el cual fuera amenazado una vez por una loca con un martillo, siendo que era imposible destruir un agujero en el tiempo y espacio con un objeto banal. Mas, lo que él se proponía no era destruirlo, sino activarlo, una vez que al pasar la mano por la base notó solamente la dureza del material conque estaba confeccionada la estatua.

Eso no lo detendría. No era un simple hechicero, ni mucho menos un mero mago. Había aprendido muchas cosas que nadie se imaginaría, y combinando las leyes físicas que muchos hombres a lo largo de su historia descubrieron y proclamaron, más la adecuada manifestación y canalización de su magia, conseguida con años de práctica y sacrificio, abrir el portal en contra de su curso natural no le sería imposible. Shimmer vio al extraño pararse a cierta distancia de la estatua, susurrando en lo que parecía una lengua gutural, y alzando a su vez ambas manos a la altura del hombro. Cualquiera hubiera creído que se trataba de una patética pantomima o un ritual que no surtiría efecto, y Shimmer comprendió por qué el tipo vino a esa hora a hacer lo que fuera que viniera a hacer. Y no tardó en darse cuenta: el resplandor que había vislumbrado momentos antes se encontraba bajo sus pies, y comenzó a crecer. Poco a poco, el hombre levitó del suelo, al mismo tiempo, sus manos se iluminaron, formándose en ellas lo que parecían esferas de energía, que dentro contenían rayos en continua vibración.

Desde donde se encontraba escondida, Shimmer contempló cómo los ojos del hombre se abrían, despidiendo un brillo de un color parecido al de las esferas, las que crecieron hasta cierto tamaño. Entonces, el hombre fue cerrando sus brazos para hacer que las esferas se encontraran, y se fusionaran, todo su cuerpo irradiaba tanta energía que hizo estallar las luces de todo el barrio, causando una especie de tormenta eléctrica que le erizó los pelos a Shimmer. Ahora, en unas veinte cuadras a la redonda no brillaba nada más que la luna y la gran esfera que el hechicero había creado. Éste, pasó la enorme esfera a su mano izquierda, enviándola directamente a la base de la estatua del equino. Parecía que destruiría la estatua completa al ver la forma en que la esfera iba hacia ella, y Shimmer sintió una gran impotencia por ser incapaz de hacer nada en ese momento.

Como corolario del evento, cuando la esfera entró en contacto con el portal, éste la absorbió, provocando una explosión de luz y destellos que cegaron a Shimmer por un momento. Al abrir sus ojos, vio que todo parecía en completa calma, a pesar de la oscuridad, y parecía que nada hubiera sucedido si no fuera porque en la base del portal se había abierto una especie de agujero negro, y a Shimmer le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la médula al ver lo que el hombre había hecho. Instintivamente, corrió hacia el lugar del hecho al ver al hombre tirado en el suelo, y arrodillándose ante él, reconoció el anillo que llevaba en su mano derecha, el cual continuaba brillando de una forma rara, lo mismo que el otro. Sus sospechas habían sido perturbadoramente confirmadas. Levantó la capucha, y miró el rostro que por tanto había sido símbolo de respeto y seriedad, pero ahora en su semblante había algo más, algo que sumado a lo que acababa de presenciar le heló completamente la sangre.

Demetrium abrió los ojos en el instante justo en el que Shimmer estaba por tomarle el pulso, creyendo tontamente que semejante hazaña había rendido a cero su fuerza vital. La tomó del cuello y la lanzó lejos de él, sin importarle nada que apurarse a cruzar el portal. Shimmer no supo qué la golpeó, y reaccionó ya cuando se encontraba en el suelo. Alcanzó a ver que Demetrium levantaba una mano hacia ella, y se dio la vuelta enseguida al ver que de la palma emergía un aura mágica. Pero no le sirvió de mucho intentar correr, pues a los pocos segundos se encontraba flotando a varios metros del suelo, levitada por la magia que fluía de la mano de Demetrium.

¿Pro-profesor Demetrium…? – balbuceó Sunset Shimmer, aterrada, más de lo que había estado cuando evitó que Rainbow dejara ver su transformación mágica en aquel ensayo, o cuando Twilight despertó los Elementos de la Armonía junto con las equivalentes de sus amigas y la derrotaron en su forma de demonio. - ¿Qué…?

¡Silencio! – bramó Demetrium, ya nada de humano había en sus ojos – Tú siempre lo supiste, Shimmer, ¿eh? No importa que Celestia haya coronado a su tercera alumna, yo soy quien controla los Elementos.

No entiendo… ¿acaso… usted es…?

Pasé años lejos de su tutela, pero ahora regresaré para reclamar lo mío, y dudo que tú o ella puedan hacer algo para detenerme…

De repente, Black Star soltó a Shimmer, quien cayó pesadamente al suelo. La chica no podía comprender cómo era posible que Demetrium usara magia, ya que ni siquiera Twilight, la supuestamente más avanzada alumna de la princesa Celestia, había descubierto cómo se lograba. Las palabras que la había dicho el ex profesor resonaban en su cabeza, bailando en un estrafalario tango de ideas confusas. Sin embargo, no había tiempo de ponerse a cavilar nada, ya el hombre corría hacia el portal.

Shimmer intentó incorporarse, a pesar de que le dolía mucho todo el cuerpo. Por suerte, pensó, le había escrito a la princesa Twilight de sus sospechas, alertándola que estuviera atenta a cualquier anomalía en el espejo, allá en Equestria. A punto de que Black Star entrara al agujero, la voz de Shimmer se hizo oír con un estruendoso grito.

Las chicas no se hallaban a demasiada distancia de la escuela secundaria cuando una serie de fenómenos llamó poderosamente su atención. Hubo un momento en el que todo fue silencio, oscuridad y miedo, ya que los postes de luz se habían quemado, y vieron que un poderoso resplandor se elevaba del sitio donde supuestamente estaba Canterlot High. Recordando que Sunset se encontraba cerca de allí, y temiendo que el horror presenciado se tratase de algún ataque terrorista, creyeron que su amiga necesitaba ayuda, por eso corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para ir en su posible auxilio.

Al llegar, se toparon con una escena que jamás se habrían imaginado. Un hombre vestido todo de negro, con una gran mochila a la espalda, había hecho al parecer un conjuro sobre el portal por el cual había aparecido la princesa Twilight Sparkle de Equestria, y no dudaron de las probables intenciones del desconocido. Fluttershy dio un grito de terror al ver lo que había más allá del extraño, y señaló a una adolorida Sunset Shimmer, tratando en vano de ponerse en pie. Rainbow antes que ninguna había notado, en milésimas de segundo, que el hombre al bajar un brazo, hacía desaparecer el brillo que levitaba a su amiga, dejándola caer duramente contra el suelo. Ese acto despreciable hizo enfurecer a la pelo de arcoíris, por lo que enseguida ubicó su balón de fútbol frente a su pie, ya que esa tarde también había tenido práctica, y dio una patada tan rabiosa y potente que incluso levantó un pedazo de césped. La pelota dio en la espalda del sujeto, haciéndolo caer de bruces, y en el interín que éste volvía en sí y se levantaba, bajándose la capucha para no ser reconocido, las tres muchachas, asustadas, muy asustadas de por cierto, corrieron hacia Shimmer.

Sunset, ¿qué pasó? ¿Quién es éste bravucón, y qué pretende hacer con el portal…? – preguntó Rainbow Dash, que no salía de su estupor.

Umm, ¿estás bien? – preguntó la tímida Fluttershy, mirando un segundo a Shimmer, sin atreverse a voltear a ver al agresor - ¿Te hizo daño?

El daño que me hizo a mí no se compara con el que les hará a ustedes si no se van – respondió Shimmer con firmeza. Lo último que quería era que las lastimaran, y sabía lo peligroso que era Demetrium, si es que realmente lo era. Era mucho más peligroso que su yo-demonio y las Dazzlings combinadas - ¡Váyanse, háganme caso!

¿Estás loca? No vamos a dejarte aquí, menos con ese tipo. – replicó Dash, haciendo gala así de su elemento.

Shimmer vio con desesperación cómo el hechicero se preparaba para lanzar un ataque contra las cuatro, y aunque por un lado se sentía honrada de que ellas no quisieran dejarla sola, el terror de que alguna resultara herida por su culpa le estrujaba el corazón. Si ella sobrevivía, ¿cómo le explicaría a la princesa Twilight dicho incidente?

¡Cuidado! – exclamó Shimmer, empujando al suelo a Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy.

¡Uh! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieren jugar al twister? – preguntó Pinkie Pie, que nunca parecía darse cuenta de que estaban siendo amenazadas por un poder nunca antes visto.

¡No, Pinkie! ¡Tienen que irse, ahora! – espetó Shimmer, recuperando sus fuerzas, y empujando lejos a sus amigas, antes de que Demetrium volviera a atacar.

¿Pero quién es…? – empezó Rainbow, solo para ser interrumpida por la sensación de ser jalada hacia atrás. Lo mismo sintieron Pinkie y Fluttershy, que observaron con ojos atónitos cómo eran separadas se Shimmer, yendo a parar al suelo, donde las cubrió una especie de campo de fuerza. - ¡Hey, déjennos salir! – gritó Rainbow, desesperada al verse en tal situación, lo mismo que sus aterradas amigas.

¡Suéltalas, Demetrium! – gritó Shimmer, cegada por la rabia - ¡Ellas no tienen nada que ver!

Eso es lo que crees – le respondió una voz grave y nada amable. Las chicas atrapadas oyeron esa respuesta, y no reconocieron el tono, a pesar de que les sonaba familiar. - ¡Ahora, tu turno!

Shimmer hizo cuanto pudo para esquivar los rayos mágicos que salían de las manos de Black Star, hasta que un rayo le dio y la dejó tendida en el suelo. Con su brazo había evitado una contusión al golpearse la cabeza contra el cemento de la entrada, y al levantar la cabeza, vio que no estaba demasiado lejos de su oponente. Con su último salto, había caído casi a espaldas de Demetrium, quien ahora se ocupaba de retroceder hacia el portal, pero sin liberar a las prisioneras de su magia. Si quería hacer algo para detenerlo, se dijo Shimmer, debía hacerlo ya. Se irguió como un felino a punto de dar el golpe de gracia, y a una veloz cuenta de tres, saltó sobre el hombre. Si bien le ganaba en tamaño y en fuerza, Shimmer contaba con el factor sorpresa, y su intención era desestabilizarlo por el momento. Le bastaba con hacerlo tropezar y que quedara inconsciente, algo realmente complicado teniendo en cuenta de quién se trataba, pero como dicen, el que no arriesga no gana.

La pelifuego se le prendió a Black Star como una garrapata, logrando en primera instancia que se desactivara la magia que apresaba a sus tres amigas. Su brazo derecho se encargó de obstruir la vista del hombre, haciéndolo a su vez trastabillar y dar vueltas. El forcejeo duró unos segundos, ninguno de los dos quería ceder, y aunque Shimmer no alcanzaba a agarrarse bien de Demetrium, era como una fiera que no se desprendería tan fácil de su presa, por más grande que fuera. Pero entonces, Star comenzó a girar en círculos, confiando en que la fuerza centrífuga de sus vueltas le permitiera quitarse a ese estorbo de encima.

Ya estaba furioso, el portal no permanecería demasiado tiempo abierto, y le quedaban apenas segundos antes de que volviera a cerrarse. La segunda alumna de Celestia pagaría muy caro su atrevimiento, de eso se aseguraría bien. Cuando por fin logró hacer que ella se soltara, y cuando sus ojos se vieron libres de la extremidad que los amordazaba, se dio cuenta de que la había lanzado hacia el interior del portal, cuya energía comenzaba a disminuir ya. Sin perder un segundo, ni voltearse a ver que las otras no lo fastidiaran, Black Star se adentró en el agujero de gusano, y cuando la punta de su zapato desapareció de la vista, así desapareció también la energía del portal.

En la entrada de Canterlot High no quedaba nadie más que tres confundidas y apesadumbradas chicas, en medio de una obscuridad casi total y bajo una luna sin sello.

Una madre siempre es una madre. Jake siempre se preguntaría en qué punto de sus ojos se fijaba su madre para saber lo que era capaz de saber. Además de contenerlo con su estado anímico general, bastante bajo los últimos días, la señora Morrison parecía reconocer ciertas cosas con sólo echar una mirada. Para ella era tan simple como decir "Estás enamorado, ¿verdad?", pero para Jake era algo sumamente complicado. Ustedes sabrán que la mayoría de los muchachos suele dar muchas vueltas para descubrir qué sienten realmente, y si a ello le sumamos que por lo general les cuesta un tremendo esfuerzo admitirlo a unos más que a otros, ahí reside la complicación de todo. Morrison no era tan mayor en comparación con Shimmer, harían dos o tres años que terminó el secundario, y a pesar de que en el transcurso de su adolescencia, el _ítem_ "chicas" fue algo que no le iba ni le venía, cuando uno se va haciendo mayor, mayores se hacen las necesidades.

Morrison admitía la posibilidad, siendo que en realidad era una certeza. Sí, probablemente le gustaba la pelifuego, y la mejor forma de saber qué tan profundo había calado, o más bien quemado, era precisamente a través de su ausencia. Desde hacía varios días no se tenía noticias de ella, y Morrison se mordía por ir y preguntarles a cualquier de las cinco amigas con las que siempre andaba, ya fuera a la Deportista Empedernida, la Señorita Perfección, la Chica Manzanita, la Loca Fiestera o Fluttershy, a quien guardaba respeto a pesar de su timidez. Pero estaba por un lado su orgullo y por el otro el temor, ya que había oído algo de un secuestro o una desaparición misteriosa, aunque rondaba también el rumor de un viaje inesperado o un intercambio con otro colegio. Morrison oía voces aliviadas cuando hablaban de ello, seña de que algunos no habían aprendido a perdonar todavía.

Por su lado, le preocupaba lo que hubiera podido ser de ella, en la medida justa de alguien que la ha tratado cierto tiempo y con quien ha construido una relación de simpatía mutua. Si se hubiera ido de viaje, ¿se habría despedido, no? A menos que las cosas no fueran como parecían ser… Pero si Shimmer se había condolido por su tristeza, al punto de ir y ofrecerle un abrazo, ¿qué pasaba con eso, si Morrison en realidad nunca le había interesado? Podría creer que había caído en una tela de araña, sin embargo había muchas cosas que se sintieron más reales que nada.

Y por cierto, su madre también notó esa tristeza sutil por la falta de la pelifuego en su vida, la cual se había vuelto menos interesante desde su precipitada desaparición de Canterlot High.

En Canterlot, la princesa Celestia tuvo lo que podría llamarse un estrujón de nervios, consistente en un temblor generalizado de cada fibra de su ser y una mente completamente en blanco. Cuando despertó del trance, con la enorme, imponente e impostergable necesidad de ir a Poniville, específicamente al castillo de la princesa Twilight, un guardia preocupado le preguntaba si estaba todo bien. El ataque había sido tan fuerte, que la princesa técnicamente se había desplomado sobre sus cascos, y su hermana Luna no tardó en aparecer, alertada por el ruido de los tinteros y de las cosas que sin querer había tirado al suelo en su desmayo.

Celestia sabía que no había tiempo que perder en explicaciones. Hoy era uno de esos días en los que se pasaban absolutamente por alto todos los protocolos, por lo que las únicas palabras que le dirigió a la princesa de la noche fueron "_Sígueme a Poniville o quédate en Canterlot_", para acto seguido abrir las blancas y majestuosas alas, y desplegarse en vuelo a través de la primera ventana que se le cruzó por la vista. Luna quedó sockeada por el comportamiento de su hermana mayor, pero también sintió la fuerza de una influencia nueva en el reino, una influencia que encarnaba una magia comparable a la de Discord, pero mucho más terrible. Sin pensarlo dos veces, siguió a Celestia, aunque tuvo un poco más de decoro, y se teletransportó a un balcón para despegar desde allí, y además ver por dónde iba Celestia.

Jamás la había visto volar así. De seguro la velocidad que había tomado en tan pocos segundos rivalizaría con lo mejor de los Wonderbolts. Otra cosa de la que Luna se ocupó fue de llamar un escuadrón de guardias, tenía el presentimiento de que serían muy útiles aunque no supieran a qué se enfrentarían.

¿Cómo describir el panorama que las Hermanas reales, especialmente Celestia por ser la primera en llegar, cuando entraron al edificio de cristal que servía ahora de castillo a la princesa de la amistad? Lo primero en lo que la princesa se fijó fue en la seguridad de los residentes, por lo que encontró a Twilight Sparkle, con Sunset Shimmer desmayada tras ella, y a un lado de su cabeza un agujero en la pared que por el momento se escapaba de su rango de visión, Spike a la defensiva junto a su tutora, todo contemplado en un campo de protección que la alicornio púrpura a duras penas podía mantener, cuyo esfuerzo se notaba al ver el sudor que le corría por la frente y toda la cara. En el otro extremo de la sala, vio a alguien que no esperaba ver a pesar de que sabía que era él la razón por cuya presencia había sido alertada de forma tan particular.

¡Black Star, detente ahora mismo! – espetó Celestia, con una furia y un tono que Twilight nunca había conocido, ni siquiera cuando había venido a Poniville luego del caos que ella había causado por retrasarse en uno de sus informes de la amistad.

¿Quién o quiénes pretenden detenerme? – preguntó Black Star con un cinismo jamás oído.

Celestia vio esos ojos dispares, y notó lo mucho que le había cambiado la mirada a su primer alumno en estos últimos años. Pero enseguida quedó helada al oír el estruendo que producía el Winchester flotando delante de ella, ya que se había transportado frente a Twilight para protegerla, no sólo a ella sino también a Spike y a Sunset, de quien no se explicaba aún cómo era posible que estuviera allí, pero había una sola explicación que encajaba con todo. La vista del arma creada por lo hombres no alcanzaba a intimidarla, sabía perfectamente que si no era un invento de Black Star, de seguro pertenecía a una colección privada reunida en la dimensión del otro lado del espejo. La pregunta del ex alumno no le sorprendía, en los últimos años ya no reconocía la autoridad que poseía la princesa del sol y tutora en magia.

Tú no me das órdenes, ni en el otro mundo ni en éste. Yo soy quien maneja mi vida, y he venido a arreglar cuentas pendientes.

Sea como sea que las quieras arreglar, éste no es el modo. ¿Cómo te atreves a irrumpir así en el castillo de mi alumna, amenazando a todos con ese artefacto? Déjalo en el piso, y hablemos los dos a solas, Black Star. Ellas no tienen nada que ver…

¿Y por qué no tenemos nada que ver? Todos fuimos educados, al parecer con un único propósito, y al parecer la que se ganó todas las estrellas es la aquí presente detrás de ti, y no me atemorizan para nada las cosas con las que pretendas reprimirme.

Twilight nunca había sentido ese miedo, ese nudo en la garganta. Se había preocupado mucho cuando vio que a Spike lo habían alcanzado uno de los disparos de aquel tubo largo, oscuro y ruidoso que portaba el alicornio intruso, blanco como el frío mármol, y cuya crin se componía de un negro intenso, atravesado por una línea roja y otra gris. Lo que más pavor daba sin dudas era su mirada, un ojo azul y el otro verde, y esa sensación de ser observado hasta lo profundo del alma cuando los ponía sobre uno. Pensaba que lo mejor era transportarse fuera de ese cuarto junto con Spike y Sunset Shimmer, que aunque no estaba herida, se veía físicamente muy mal. No quería mirar el hoyo dejado por la bala en el cristal, todavía le daba impresión pensar que había podido volarle la cabeza a la unicornio de melena de fuego. Pero no quería abandonar a su maestra a merced de ese loco homicida, que ninguna necesidad tenía de utilizar semejante aparato, si contaba con su magia, aunque peor hubiera sido esa opción.

Al final, no fue quien hizo la tele transportación, sino la princesa Luna, quien primó la seguridad y bienestar de las dos alumnas de su hermana. Había llegado al castillo de la princesa de la Amistad a minutos de que Celestia posara sus cuatro cascos en el umbral, con toda una cuadrilla de guardias solares y nocturnos detrás. La escena era desopilante, pero confiaba en que su hermana podía mantenerse unos minutos a salvo mientras ella evacuaba el edificio de todo civil que pudiera hallarse en el lugar equivocado a una hora desafortunada. Por suerte, no eran más que las dos ponis y el dragón que Celestia resguardaba tras sus flancos. Al ver el arma de hombre que portaba Black Star, no pudo sino sentir un escalofrío, digno de los que produciría Nightmare Moon en persona.

¿Princesa Luna? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué nos sacó de allí? ¡Tengo que ir…! – empezó Twilight, sólo para ser interrumpida por Luna.

No, Twilight, ninguna de nosotras dos tiene nada que hacer allá adentro. Lo que sea que suceda, Celestia debe resolverlo por sí misma. Todos estamos aquí para protección ante cualquier posible atentado.

Ustedes se imaginarán que la lealtad de la tercera alumna hacia Celestia era algo totalmente inquebrantable, y no existía argumento en Equestria que la hiciera desistir de su propósito, valiente pero arriesgado e innecesario a la vez. De modo que Luna no se limitó simplemente a discutir, sino que iluminó su cuerno, y con un hechizo de sueño, mantuvo tranquila a Sparkle. Con Spike no fue necesario, el dragón entró en shock, y por un rato permaneció quieto y callado. Entonces, con la situación controlada por su parte, la princesa Luna envió a Shimmer al hospital de Poniville, para que atiendan toda posible herida infligida durante lo ocurrido en el castillo.

No quería arriesgarse a dañar el castillo que había sido destinado a su mejor alumna como mérito por su progreso, pero Celestia tenía un compromiso con la protección de Equestria, y tenía ventaja en lo que respectaba luchar con enemigos poderosos. En cierta parte del corazón, le dolía tener que pensar en un combate con aquel potrillo que había adoptado con la esperanza de coronar príncipe, pero ahora se había convertido en algo distinto a eso, distinto a todo. Sabía que era culpa de ella y nadie más, y le costaba admitir que al final había resultado lo mismo que con Luna, pero con un destierro de mil años de diferencia, y mucho más. No sabía realmente cómo detener a Black Star, pero evitaba pensar en eso, ya que de seguro estaría hurgando en su mente, buscando un punto débil a partir del cual atacar.

Entonces, Celestia recordó la Armadura. La Armadura era, como lo designaba su nombre, un conjunto de piezas metálicas cuyo objetivo era inmovilizar a quien la llevara, contando además con un casco antimagia, que además poseía la facultad de bloquear todo proceso parapsicológico. La había mandado confeccionar inmediatamente después de que se supiera del escape del ex alumno de la Torre del Sueño Eterno, cosa de que cuando fuera recapturado, tuviera menos posibilidades aún de volver a huir. Era un artefacto horroroso, enterrado en los sótanos de su palacio en Canterlot, del que esperaba nunca sacar de su soporte, para usarlo en ningún unicornio o alicornio. Sobre todo, después de aquel sueño en el que Celestia se veía obligada a usarlo en Twilight Sparkle, cosa que deseaba nunca hacer.

Pero ahora, era momento de que la Armadura reclamara al auténtico dueño, a aquel para el que había sido realmente fabricada. Por lo que Celestia no perdió un segundo, y teleportándose al sótano polvoriento, retiró ella misma la Armadura, sin pensar seriamente en las consecuencias de dejar a Black Star solo en el castillo de Twilight, aunque tenía la ventaja que le pudieran proporcionar Luna y los soldados reales. No se fiaba completamente de ello, el problema era que pelear era inútil y sólo serviría para esparcir destrucción, Celestia no terminaba de medir el potencial que Black Star poseía, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta el hecho de que se había convertido en alicornio casi por su cuenta.

Cuando regresó a Poniville, por suerte no habían transcurrido más de dos o tres minutos, y Black Star se encontraba en la puerta, ya sin portar el arma, que ahora cargaba en su lomo. Esta vez tenía encendido su cuerno, pero parecía no estar invocando ningún hechizo. Por su parte, Luna también tenía su cuerno encendido, sin estar haciendo absolutamente nada. Lo llamativo era, sin embargo, que estaban los dos conversando, y Celestia se imaginó que entre todo, Black Star conservaba algo de la educación que le habían dado de joven, ya que por lo que podía escuchar de la conversación, Star era amable con la tía adoptiva, lo mismo Luna. Tal vez fuera la empatía, quién sabe…

La soberana del sol no se detuvo a disfrutar de la charla. Debía actuar, y actuar rápido, ya que cada segundo perdido podía ser fatal. Entonces, invocando su magia con una rapidez muy grande para el rayo que se proponía lanzar, le dio a Black Star un hechizo eléctrico de alta gama, que lo dejó completamente aturdido, y en eso tocó el turno de la Armadura. Sólo bastó con levitarla hacia el semental alicornio para que hiciera el trabajo por sí sola, con una velocidad tal que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cada parte del conjunto cubría la zona del cuerpo para la que estaba destinada. Una vez que la Armadura retuvo a Star, propinó automáticamente otra descarga, para acabar de someterlo y que sus sentidos se mantuvieran en niveles bajos, para finalmente caer en un profundo letargo, sin que las patas cedieran del todo, de modo que, inmóvil frente a la princesa de la noche y la comitiva de soldados, quedó Black Star. Parecía un maniquí de exposición de vestimenta armamentística dada la perfección con la que la Armadura le encajaba.

Está hecho. – sentenció Celestia, sin que los demás presentes salieran del asombro por lo ocurrido.

Es una lástima, porque has interrumpido una de las conversaciones más agradables que he tenido en mi vida, hermana. – dijo Luna. - ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?

Volver inmediatamente a Canterlot. – respondió Celestia, con una seriedad que enfriaba los hombros de cualquiera – Allí decidiremos qué hacer con él.

¿Estás segura? – preguntó Luna, incrédula.

¿Acaso Celestia estaba pensando lo que estaba pensando? ¿En serio, después de todo lo ocurrido los últimos meses? A Luna eso no le gustaba para nada. Había notado en Black Star algo que probablemente Celestia no. Y fuera por lo que fuera, la hermana menor de Celestia sentía más que nunca la necesidad de intervenir, porque lo más seguro era que, si la dejaba hacer lo que parecía que iba a hacer, estaría cometiendo esta vez un error muy grave.

Estoy segura, Luna.

¿No quieres conversar en privado unos minutos? Tengo algo importante para decirte. Por ahora necesitas relajarte, consumir algo, y pensar en frío.

¿Y cómo están Twilight y… Sunset Shimmer?

Están a salvo. Sunset Shimmer está en el hospital, y si te quedas un rato más, podrás recibir un informe de su estado de la propia Sunset. Twilight está durmiendo, no tenía otra opción para evitar que interviniera.

Está bien.

Luna se acercó a su hermana, señalando con un ala el castillo, a modo de invitación a pasar. Ya más o menos repuesta de la tensión, y observando que todo parecía estar fuera de peligro, ya que el peligro mayor había sido neutralizado, la princesa Celestia cayó en la cuenta de que estaba fatigada, hambrienta y sedienta, por lo que no le pareció molestia pedir además un par de tazas de té y unos pastelillos para acompañar la charla con su querida hermana. Presentía que el tema no le agradaría, por eso quería tratarlo en un ambiente lo más confortable posible.

Al hospital se apresenciaron las portadoras de los Elementos para ver a su amiga, aunque en realidad solamente se encontrara durmiendo en la cama de la misma sala que Shimmer, aunque no bajo la misma estricta revisión médica. Spike, ya un poco más en sí mismo, devoraba unas joyas que le habían traído para el almuerzo, y estaba sentado al lado de Twilight como un perro guardián.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Fluttershy no supieron realmente cómo reaccionar cuando vieron a Shimmer, recostada en la otra cama, con algunas vendas y en un tranquilo reposo. Vinieron lo más rápido que pudieron al castillo, no tanto porque alguien en específico les avisara de lo que estaba pasando, sino por simple y mero instinto de amigas.

La alicornio púrpura despertó a los pocos minutos, algo confusa y restregándose los ojos. No recordaba en qué momento se había dormido en una cama de hospital, pero cuando vio a Spike recordó todo casi de golpe. Si no fuera por la presencia de sus amigas, y por el mensaje de un guardia real que acababa de entrar, habría salido como un bólido hacia su castillo, para ayudar a su maestra y mentora a vencer esa nueva amenaza aparecida de pronto en el espejo.

La confusión reinó en el grupo de las Portadoras, aún a pesar del aviso que las princesas habían enviado a través del soldado. Todo lo que ocurría entonces era nuevo para ellas. La primera en darse cuenta de que algo iba mal fue, indefectiblemente, Rainbow Dash, sacada de su vuelo por la impresionante ráfaga que la princesa produjo al pasar a su lado volando a toda velocidad, le siguió Fluttershy, que vio a la princesa volando directamente al castillo de Twilight, Pinkie Pie se dejó llevar por su Pinkie-sentido. Rarity se disponía a ir al castillo por asuntos que quedaron en segundo plano al ver descender a la princesa Luna con toda esa cantidad de guardias detrás, lo mismo Applejack, que volvía del mercado con Apple Bloom, a quien envió inmediatamente a la granja para después tomar el camino contrario. Una vez en el castillo, las enviaron directamente al hospital, cosa que las preocupó a todas por igual, pensando que tal vez su querida amiga había sufrido un terrible accidente. Se tranquilizaron casi enseguida al ver que se hallaba en buen estado.

Obviamente, le plantearon a la joven princesa un montón de preguntas que no sólo no supo responder, sino que esas mismas preguntas las tenía ella. Desgraciadamente para sus curiosidades, no tendrían ninguna respuesta hasta que las princesas terminaran de deliberar o hasta que Sunset Shimmer despertara.

Si alguien sabía qué pasaba mejor que Twilight, debía ser ella. Sobre todo, quién era ese tal Black.

Bien, ahora Black Star está en Equestria, y parece que Celestia piensa hacer una excepción especial en cuanto a tratar el asunto de su primer alumno. Y por alguna razón, Luna sabe lo que hará, y sabe que estará mal.

Ahora las cosas se van a poner mucho más interesantes. Desde ya les agradezco por todo el apoyo, y dejen en los comentarios qué les parece la pareja Morrison-Shimmer, y si de verdad Morrison es muy grande para pelifuego, o si la edad es lo de menos.

Un gran saludo, y nos leemos luego.

Pequeño aviso al margen: a raíz del mensaje de un usuario, me percaté de que la página me borra los guiones iniciales de los diálogos, y la verdad es que tengo muchos capítulos aquí para corregir, tanto en este fic como en el otro, porque sé que es un estorbo a la lectura la falta de un guión que nos anuncie que ahora viene un dialogo. Les pido mil disculpas, tendré que chequear más la vista previa de los capítulos.


	5. Decisiones y enfrentamientos

Bueno, ante todo, como siempre, muchas gracias por sus aportes. Espero que el desarrollo de la historia les vaya gustando, y hoy tenemos un capítulo larguito, pero lleno de tensión y sorpresas. Que lo disfruten.

P.D. arreglé el tema de los guiones

**Capítulo 5: Decisiones y enfrentamientos**

_And_ _how can I blame you, / _(y cómo puedo culparte,

_When it's me I can't forgive? / _cuando soy yo el que no puede perdonar?)

Metallica, The Unforgiven III

La mente y la conciencia de Black Star no eran lo suficientemente débiles como para permitir que un simple hechizo de sueño las venciera. Tal vez todo el proceso del viaje interdimensional lo había dejado un poco confuso y con las ideas mezcladas, pero qué podía esperarse, ya que por la forma en que fue abierto el portal y el tiempo que había transcurrido desde su viaje de Equestria a la dimensión humana, era ciertamente lógico que al primer momento de pisar el nuevo mundo, no se encontrara en completo dominio de sí. Y si Celestia había logrado encapsularlo en esa armadura, era porque no acababa de reaccionar.

Despertando de lo que parecía un sueño de ocho horas, cuando solamente había pasado no más de un cuarto de hora, Black Star tuvo unos instantes para amoldarse bien a su ahora forma de poni. El andar en cuatro cascos en vez de dos piernas le había costado mucha precisión y reacción cuando cayó a la sala del castillo, donde se hallaba el espejo, al que accidentalmente propinó una severa patada, tratando de equilibrarse. Ni siquiera él se había percatado de esto, ahora Shimmer estaba delante de él, levantándose sobre sus cuatro patas, y se veía que también a ella le costaba. Pues ustedes sabrán, si bien puede ser fácil aprender a caminar sobre dos piernas cuando tu anatomía así lo permite, la costumbre de andar erguido trae más complicaciones al cambiar a la anatomía de los cuadrúpedos. Eso además se ve agravado por el tiempo que se permanece andando así, por eso Twilight no tuvo tantos problemas para volver a caminar en sus cascos a su regreso del mundo humano, porque el tiempo que ella pasó allí es apenas una pequeña porción del que, por ejemplo, estuvo Shimmer. Entonces, cabe pensar que a Black Star le costara todavía más volver a acostumbrarse a esta forma de caminar. Gracias a ello, Sunset tuvo más ventaja para escapar, de no ser así, probablemente no viviría para contarlo, ni estaría en el hospital de Poniville.

Su magia al parecer no estaba activada del todo. O bien, ya casi había olvidado cómo invocarla correctamente con su cuerno. Black Star se dijo que ya tendría tiempo para eso, su deseo ahora era volarle la cabeza a Shimmer, olvidando completamente todos los códigos, tanto humanos como ponis. Podía ejercer un hechizo de levitación sobre el arma, y descargó dos tiros accidentalmente al tratar de manipular el rifle con su magia. Los destrozos fueron menores, pero produjeron suficiente ruido para alertar a los habitantes del castillo de la presencia de intrusos. Eso tampoco le importó enseguida, Shimmer ahora se volteaba a verlo con terror y echaba a correr frenéticamente. Luego de vencer las particularidades de su nueva y verdadera anatomía, Black Star corrió detrás de Shimmer, intentando alcanzarla. Ahora era una yegua amarilla, con su típica crin de fuego flameando por la corrida.

La siguió por pasillos y salas que le fueron completamente indiferentes, puesto que tenía sus ojos en un único objetivo. En cierto momento, al cruzar por un salón circular con seis tronos, uno de los cuales tenía anexado uno más pequeño, se llevó por delante a un bebé dragón, y le salió a paso una yegua morada que sin dudas era la princesa Twilight Sparkle, quien no alcanzó a salir de su confusión que el semental blanco ya salía detrás de Sunset Shimmer otra vez. Los detalles exactos del enfrentamiento quedaron nulos en los recuerdos recientes de Star, el carrete de sus retinas se recompuso cuando tomó conciencia de la situación en la que había terminado la persecución. Sí recordaba haberle disparado a Shimmer el tiro de gracia, no recordaba exactamente si le había dado, aunque ahora detrás de Sparkle se encontrara el cuerpo inerte de la yegua pelifuego. Admiraba la valentía de la tercera alumna de Celestia, dispuesta a defender con su magia y su vida a la que se había robado su corona para traerla a un mundo totalmente desconocido para ella, humillándola pero reuniéndola con nuevas amigas al final.

Era realmente demasiada suerte para una sola yegua, pensó Black Star. Y realmente la tenía, pues de la nada apareció la propia princesa Celestia, adoptando exactamente la misma actitud, para proteger tanto a su alumna estrella como a su alumna reprobada. El diálogo con aquella que lo había adoptado fue de lo más banal y predecible, pero cuando Black Star simplemente decidió jalar el gatillo, para evitarse tantas palabras inútiles que en nada podrían detener su accionar, no pudo, y descubrió que no quería hacerlo, porque algo en lo profundo de su ser lo detenía. La herida estaba presente, pero Celestia ya no podía hacerle daño, no comprendía por qué. Cuál era la razón para que ella tratase de usar las palabras y no la magia y la fuerza, como lo habría hecho años atrás, incluso intentando despertar ella misma los Elementos de la Armonía con tal de asegurar la paz en su reino, era algo que escapaba al entendimiento de Black Star.

Y en ese instante, Celestia desapareció, y las jóvenes estudiantes detrás de ella, o eso le pareció. Eso no se lo esperaba, era como si la gran alicornio del sol le hubiera dejado el camino libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Se iba sin pelear, y sin dudas tendría un buen motivo para ello, lo más seguro que quería llevarlo a un sitio más alejado de la población, ¿por qué no? Éste era el castillo de otra princesa, que en realidad no tenía nada que ver con lo que había sucedido entre ellos. O bien, la presencia del rifle la había asustado. Celestia podría haber cambiado en todos esos años, pero quién sabe. De todas formas, no le gustaba ese castillo, y corrió hacia la puerta más cercana. No tardó mucho en hallar la salida, y al encontrarse afuera a la tibia luz del sol y al sonido del tumulto del pueblo, se topó con un grueso comité de bienvenida, compuesto por dos tipos de guardias, una de tonos y colores más oscuros, mientras que la otra era todo lo contrario. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Black Star era la presencia de una alicornio azul oscuro, cuya melena flameaba y poseía destellos de estrellas en ella. Star bajó el rifle, guardándolo directamente.

-¡Alto ahí! – exclamó la princesa con una voz portentosa – En nombre del pacífico reino de Equestria, y como princesa soberana de la luna y de la noche, ¡te ordeno que te detengas y depongas tu actitud ahora mismo, Black Star! – los soldados se pusieron en guardia a la par de la voz de la princesa Luna, en caso de ataque. Sin embargo, el alicornio blanco de melena oscura permaneció impasible.

-Celestia te habló de mí. – dijo, en forma de afirmación más que pregunta – Por qué no me sorprende que se haya enterado tan rápido de mi visita. – hizo una pausa - ¿Se supone que van a arrestarme?

-No será necesario si te rindes sin objeción – le respondió Luna, sabiendo que eso no lo detendría, pero quería intentar usar el diálogo para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento que pusiera en peligro la vida de los pueblerinos.

-¿Han aprendido a compartir un reino con tu señora hermana? Pues veo que ahora eres libre y comandas y das órdenes como lo haría ella. – dijo Black Star, sus inquisidores ojos azul y verde evaluando a la princesa de la noche – Me sorprende más que nada ver que ahora hay una tercera princesa en el cuerpo de la nobleza ecuestre. ¿No temen que ella se corrompa y se vean obligadas a desterrarla también? El espacio, la piedra, el hielo o… el Tártaro, cualquiera de las tres opciones es válida para delitos menores. Yo ya tengo mi rincón de destierro, no creo que se molesten en pensar mucho qué hacer conmigo.

Los presentes quedaron abrumados por las palabras de Star, sobre todo Luna, aunque se repuso rápidamente de su impresión. El cómo había obtenido esa información, era algo que escapaba de momento a su conocimiento. A menos que la haya obtenido de Sunset Shimmer, puesto que Twilight le había enviado a Celestia una carta en la que informaba que la antigua estudiante, residente en la dimensión humana, sospechaba que alguien intentaba cruzar el portal. Nadie se habría imaginado que se trataba del primer alumno de Celestia, pero ese era el resultado cuando se ataban cabos. Con respecto al "rincón del destierro", se refería sin dudas a la Torre del Sueño Eterno, como comprendía también las otras cuatro alusiones a las formas de destierro utilizadas en enemigos antiguos, incluida ella cuando se transformó en Nightmare Moon.

-Hay otras opciones, Black Star – dijo Luna, ya sin usar la voz real y con mucha entereza – Podemos reconsiderar las cosas, pero necesitaremos de tu colaboración. Te lo digo por experiencia, si alguien sabe lo que es el aislamiento en la oscuridad, soy yo. Detén toda esta locura, y te prometo que no deberás preocuparte por ser encerrado de nuevo. Y permíteme hacerte una pregunta, Black Star, - Luna confrontó los ojos del alicornio con los suyos propios, intentando producir el mismo efecto que los de éste producían en ella - ¿por qué has vuelto a Equestria, después de tantos años? Si pudiste escapar de la Torre, podrías haber tomado venganza enseguida, a menos que te sintieras muy débil como para ello.

-¿Y por qué piensas que no vengo con una venganza planeada con mucha antelación? – preguntó Black Star, desafiante.

-Porque no estás llevando ningún plan de acción, simplemente apareciste y atacaste, lo cual no parece otra cosa que una venida precipitada. – respondió Luna.

-¿Y no debería decir lo mismo de Nightmare Moon, que en el día del solsticio de verano, tras ser liberada por las estrellas, apareció y atacó, resultando infructuoso su esfuerzo por traer la noche eterna a Equestria? Pasó mil años encerrada, su venganza debió ser algo descomunal, y sin embargo, no fue así.

-Eso es distinto. Nightmare Moon ya no existe, y yo soy dueña de mí misma gracias a los Elementos de la Armonía. No niego que todavía persisten en mí el dolor y los pensamientos oscuros, pero ya no volveré a tomar el mismo camino. Ahora debo ganarme el aprecio de mis súbditos de otra forma.

-¿Cómo estás segura de que Nightmare Moon ya no existe?

Luna permaneció en silencio, tomada desprevenida por la pregunta de Black Star. No quería responderle, no tenía ganas de tocar más ese tema, pero entonces Star respondió por ella.

-Nightmare Moon no puede haberse desvanecido en el aire, a pesar del poder de los Elementos. Lo que han hecho es replegar esa personalidad oscura a lo más profundo de tu mente, debilitándola por completo. Ella existe dentro de ti, pero le es imposible manifestarse, y bastaría que alguien desde fuera le echara un casco para conseguir el poder para liberarse. Sé cuál es su origen, está escrito en un libro. Y por Celestia no he podido saber nada sobre ti, por años fuiste como un tabú para ella. Todo lo que he averiguado ha sido a través de los libros, porque sólo una vez vi en sus recuerdos, pero en ese momento no tenía tanto control sobre mis poderes, y su inconsciente me expulsó antes de que pudiera saber más. No tienes que seguir bajo su mando ahora, yo puedo ayudarte a obtener lo que siempre has querido.

-Tú no sabes lo que yo quiero, y no me importa ya lo que haya sido de Nightmare Moon. No es de mí ni de Celestia de quien se trata todo esto, se trata de ti. – replicó Luna, por alguna razón esas palabras habían hecho temblar su compostura, y algo muy en lo profundo de su ser parecía asentir a lo que Black Star decía, y hasta incluso la incitaba a aceptar la propuesta que le había hecho. Tal vez Black Star tenía razón, pero Luna no se dejaría convencer por sus palabras. Su enfoque ahora era distinto. –Escucha, todo esto puede arreglarse de la mejor manera, así tengas o no planeado algo contra mi hermana.

-¿Y por qué estás tú en el medio? ¿Por qué no viene ella y defiende su reino como lo hizo tantas otras veces? – replicó Black Star, sintiendo que muchas cosas se empezaban a revolver dentro suyo. Percibía que con lo dicho anteriormente, había despertado a la pequeña conciencia oscura que sobrevivía en la mente de la princesa Luna, y sentía pulsaciones provenientes de esa misma conciencia oscura, que enviaba señales a la suya como pedidos desesperados de ayuda. – Cuando me confrontó adentro de este castillo que se halla detrás de mí, lo único que hizo fue decir tonterías y desaparecer cobardemente. Ésa no es la madre que yo he conocido.

La palabra "madre" dejó estupefactos a los guardias reales, sobre todo los de la guardia solar. Muy pocos conocían la historia del primer alumno de Celestia, y aproximadamente dos o tres de todos los que estaban allí pudieron reconocerlo. A Luna la asombró también, pero ella ya sabía sobre eso, lo que la asombró fue que después de tantos años, Black Star se refiriera a Celestia como "madre", y más que la llamara así delante de otros ponis. La princesa lunar pensó después que Black Star no había dicho esa frase de forma consciente, o por lo menos no se había dado cuenta hasta luego de haberlas pronunciado. "_Ésa no es la madre que yo he conocido"_. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

-En algo somos iguales. – dijo Black Star rompiendo el breve silencio.

-¿En qué?

-En que hemos sido víctimas de su falta de atención.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tú lo sabes, de la misma forma que yo. Dices que todo esto puede solucionarse de forma diferente, ¿diferente a cómo lo solucionó Celestia contigo, mil años antes? No me sorprende que ella haya querido emular esa compañía perdida, por eso, me trajo a su vida para llenar un vacío que respondía a un deseo egoísta. Ella no aprendió de su error pasado, no supo ser una buena hermana mayor, no supo escucharte ni contenerte en su momento; tampoco supo ser una buena madre, no supo escucharme o atenderme tampoco a mí. En cierto modo, comprendo a Shimmer, pero ya con ella, Celestia había reaccionado. Shimmer falló, y llegó Sparkle. ¿Y sabes qué? Ya con Sparkle consiguió enmendar su error, por lo menos, sentirse mejor con ella misma tras haber coronado a la que por sus atributos podía considerar como una hija. Y todo para suplantar el vacío que tú le dejaste, siendo que sólo eres tú la que podría volverlo a llenar. Pero fue con su negligencia repetida que perdió al mejor alumno que habría podido tener. ¿O no te contó acaso lo del castillo que ustedes habitaron alguna vez, la razón por la que obtuve estas alas?

-Lo sé – respondió Luna lentamente – Y no niego que tienes razón, pero no podemos vivir tan pegados al pasado. Si algo aprendí en mi regreso a Equestria, y eso fue algo en lo que Twilight me ayudó, es que el pasado debe ser dejado atrás, para poder construir un futuro mejor. Sé que mi hermana no es perfecta, y de seguro que no tuvo en cuenta que no podría congeniar la maternidad con los deberes reales. ¿Nunca te has intentado poner en sus cascos, nunca has pensado en su dolor? Entiendo que no quisiera hablar de mí, a pesar de los años, es una herida que no ha desaparecido, pero que ha cicatrizado. Todos cometemos errores, y lo importante es no volver a tropezar con la misma piedra.

-Pero Celestia lo hizo, dos veces. – dijo Black Star, con una expresión fría y dura, disimulando que en cierta forma, coincidía con el pensamiento de su tía.

-¿Y qué hay de _tus heridas_? – preguntó Luna, que estaba llevando la delantera en el debate con sus planteos. - ¿Todavía sangran, o han cicatrizado ya?

Ahora le tocó a Black Star quedarse callado. Sentía el impulso de atacar, de encender su cuerno y arrasar con todo, pero no podía pelear con alguien contra quien no tenía ningún problema. En eso, Luna era mucho más sabia que Celestia, y Star se daba cuenta. Le sorprendía que viniera de ella esa idea de dejar el pasado atrás, habría sido más lógico viniendo de Celestia, pero Luna contaba con la anécdota de la experiencia, y podría haber aprendido mucho sobre el castigo y el perdón que en cualquier libro. Sentía empatía, por otro lado, hacia Luna, si bien a Black Star nunca le había interesado demasiado obtener el poder político, más bien le interesaba otro tipo de poder. Pero veía que Luna estaba resuelta a no separarse del lado de su hermana por obtener venganza, y por un momento, Black Star reconsideró la posibilidad de retornar al seno materno, aunque en realidad nunca había sentido una verdadera conexión con Celestia. Algo dentro suyo le había dicho toda la vida que la princesa del sol no era la madre que lo había parido, y en toda su vida no se había tomado unos minutos para pensar o para cuestionar que fuera su madre. Si alguien, cuando era potrillo, le hubiera insinuado que era adoptado, lo habría ignorado. En la dimensión de los hombres, le daban mucha importancia a los lazos paternales, siendo la familia la base de toda la sociedad humana, incluso existía un día específico para celebrar la familia, otro solamente para los padres, otro para las madres, otro para los hermanos. Los más famosos eran los días del padre y de la madre, y a Black Star, en su forma de Demetrium, esas cosas siempre le habían producido curiosidad. Recordaba a una mujer que le había preguntado, señalando uno de sus anillos, si había una "señora Demetrium", y personas que le habían preguntado si tenía hijos y cosas así. Un domingo, día de la madre, pasando por una plaza, había visto un póster que dedicaba un poema a las madres, y algunos de los versos le hicieron rememorar partes de su infancia. Ése fue un domingo en el que se había sentido inmensamente solo, un don nadie en ese mundo indiferente de gente. Pero entonces, recuperó rápidamente su compostura, y levantó la cabeza para responderle a Luna:

-Quítate de mi camino. Mi problema no es contigo, ni con nadie de aquí. No creo en esas segundas opciones que tú dices que se pueden tomar. Y aunque así fuera, pienso que Celestia no hará excepciones conmigo. ¿Qué se supone que podrían hacer? – preguntó despectivamente.

-Cometerás un error si te rebelas. – espetó Luna – Yo puedo ayudarte, confía en mí. No irás a ninguna prisión, ni siquiera será necesario un combate.

-¿Por qué la cubres? Nada tienes que venir a decirme…

-No voy a obligarte a nada, no tengo el derecho. Pero yo no vine aquí a cubrir a Celestia, esto que hago no sólo es por el bien de este reino que debo cuidar de la misma que ella, y que Twilight Sparkle. Es… además por tu bien.

-No creo que te interese mi bienestar. Así como me ve Celestia, me verás también tú, y cualquier otra princesa que hayan coronado aquí: como una amenaza para su querido reino, y lo que menos les interesará va ser que yo esté bien. Todos sus súbditos me mirarán como un ser malvado sólo porque represento una amenaza para sus gobernantes, y por ende, a su bienestar general, y se pronunciarán a favor de encerrarme cuando yo caiga. ¿Qué bien piensas que puedes hacerme, tía Luna?

Sin duda, Black Star era una fuente de sorpresas inesperadas. El apelativo de "tía" dejó un poco helada a Luna. Nunca se habían conocido en persona, sólo a través de libros, cuando mucho, según lo que dijo Black Star. Sinceramente, la princesa de la noche nunca había conversado con un poni tan profundo y con una personalidad tan compleja. No tenía palabras para replicar en contra del argumento de Black Star, su raciocinio era bastante alto, o más bien sería por su punto de vista que sus premisas revestían un tono elevado. A primera vista, era un alicornio educado y con gran dominio de sí, pues tranquilamente podría haberlos sobrepasado a ella y a los guardias para ir detrás de Celestia, destruyendo todo a su paso, sin consideración por la vida o el orden. Luna se dijo para sí, que era un tipo al que mejor era tenerlo como aliado que como enemigo.

-Sé de alguien que puede mostrarte un camino diferente. Yo sé lo que necesitas, por lo menos lo intuyo, y tengo fe de que Celestia estará de acuerdo conmigo…

Pero entonces, Luna fue interrumpida por un evento inesperado, y no reaccionó hasta que se dio cuenta de que Celestia había noqueado a Black Star y lo había encerrado en una extraña y pesada armadura. Ésa fue la primera vez que masculló dentro de sí contra su hermana, que había echado a perder todo lo que ella había logrado al conversar con Black Star.

Los soldados pensaron que había sido demasiado fácil la captura del alicornio blanco. Su mirada de inquisidor les producía diversas y contradictorias sensaciones, y se sorprendieron de la templanza que mostró la princesa Luna ante el supuesto criminal. Ellos no habrían dudado en lanzarse a la batalla, pero no podían hacerlo a menos que la princesa lo ordenara. Custodiaban al alicornio durmiente, siempre alertas, y cada tantos períodos de tiempo cambiaban de guardia para cubrir su puesto protegiendo a las princesas.

No se percataron de que había despertado, sólo hasta que uno de ellos fue alcanzado por la primera esfera mágica.

Black Star despertó silenciosamente, pero la ira dentro de él fluía como la corriente furiosa de un río desbordado. La Armadura le resultaba de lo más incómoda posible, aunque lo peor era esa presión en la cabeza, que le producía una jaqueca más grande que la que una mezcla de ron con pastillas pudiera haberle dado. No tenía su bolso consigo, ni su rifle, sin embargo, ahora ya no lo necesitaba. Pronto se percató del porqué de la presión en la cabeza y el casco que también le cubría el cuerno: era un anulador de magia. Sabía que no podría quitárselo por sí mismo, por eso decidió intentar influenciar a uno de los guardias para que le echaran un casco. El bombazo mental que recibió cuando trató de hacer uso de sus poderes fue tal que por poco vuelve a perder la conciencia, y tuvo que morderse la lengua hasta casi sangrar para no gritar una maldición, cosa que llamaría la atención de los guardias, y él no pretendía combatir sin un seguro medio de defensa.

Permaneció en la misma postura incómoda, mientras pensaba una adecuada estrategia de contraataque. Sentía mucha rabia contra Luna, todo lo ocurrido indicaba que sólo lo estaba entreteniendo, con toda esa cháchara con la que pretendía lavarle el cerebro. Lo estaba distrayendo con una conversación aparentemente sincera para que Celestia pudiera ir en busca de esa maldita armadura. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto? Ahora tenía explicación esa rara y repentina desaparición de Celestia, ¿cómo no lo había visto antes? Debía un efecto secundario del viaje transdimensional el que su radar psíquico se desactivara, de otra forma habría captado al instante las intenciones de su madre, lo mismo que con su hermana menor. Pero, por alguna razón, su instinto le recalcaba que Luna sí había sido honesta con lo que le había dicho, porque si lo pensaba mejor, ella podría haber ordenado simplemente a los guardias que atacaran, y en ningún momento se había mostrado impaciente o agresiva. También se sentía arrepentido de abandonar el mundo humano, pero eso parecía responder a otro estamento de su psique. Su verdadero lugar estaba aquí, en Equestria, siempre había sido así.

Después de mucho razonamiento, resolvió que lo primero era escapar de allí. En una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo poseía cierta experiencia, pero lo suyo siempre fue la magia. Sus alas se hallaban inmovilizadas, y por lo menos si conseguía liberarlas y alzar un vuelo veloz, esquivaría a los soldados de Canterlot. No sería simple, eso estaba claro como el agua, pero el que no arriesga no gana. Hasta que un recuerdo fugaz de sus últimos minutos en la dimensión de los hombres le dio una pista importante. Como lo había hecho allá, trataría de canalizar su magia hacia alguna parte específica de su cuerpo para producir una manifestación de magia. Miró sus cascos delanteros, imaginándose que serían sus brazos de hombre. Acto seguido, se concentró, y a pesar de que esta técnica le resultó mucho más complicada, y hasta dolorosa, pronto sintió un cosquilleo bajo sus cascos, y al entreabrir sus ojos, vio que brillaban. Levantó el derecho, para comprobar que estaba funcionando, en la punta iba tomando forma una esfera mágica de color gris, como lo tendría su magia si saliera de su cuerno, y no esperó para lanzarla al primer guardia que captó en su campo de visión.

El resto, sería una larga e intensa lucha.

-Hay algo que debo preguntarte respecto a este asunto, Celestia – empezó Luna, ni bien las dos estuvieron instaladas en la mesa de té.

-¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Celestia, sorbiendo un poco de té dulce.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con Black Star? – lanzó Luna, sin saber cómo reaccionaría su hermana.

Celestia se tomó todo su tiempo para responder, aunque sólo tenía una respuesta posible para esa pregunta.

-Se han hecho mejoras en la seguridad de la Torre del Sueño… - empezó, pero fue interrumpida bruscamente por Luna.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Dime que no es cierto! – gritó, golpeando la mesa con su casco derecho y haciendo saltar las tazas y los platos con bocadillos.

-¡Luna! ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

-No puedo creerlo, ¿realmente vas a regresarlo a la Torre?

-¿Cuál es el problema? Allí es donde debe estar.

-¡Celestia, no, eso sería cometer un grave error! ¡No sabes el daño que causarás si lo vuelves a encerrar!

-No es comparable al daño que hará si lo dejo libre. Sólo yo sé de lo que es capaz de hacer Black Star, y no permitiré que lastime a un solo poni. Lamento que no estés de acuerdo, querida hemana.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínica? ¿No te das cuenta de que lo harías sufrir más? ¿Y dónde queda toda la filosofía de la magia de la amistad?

-Este es un caso distinto, Luna. – dijo Celestia, siguiendo con su merienda, sin poder disimular el nerviosismo y la tensión que empezaban a estremecer su temple.

-¿En qué es distinto? ¿En qué diablos se supone que es distinto? Vamos, Celestia, ¡reacciona! Si mandaste a Discord a Poniville para que Fluttershy lo reformara, aún con el riesgo de que él hiciera caso omiso a todo lo que podía aprender de la magia de la amistad, si decidiste interrumpir otros mil años de encierro en piedra, ¿no te parece que podemos darle una oportunidad a Black Star de la misma forma que se la dimos a Discord?

-No lo creo, Luna, yo…

-¡No, nada tú! – gritó Luna, que empezaba a perder la coherencia en sus palabras por la indignación – Antes de que tú llegaras con esa horrible armadura, yo hablé con Black Star. En ese momento, podría haber hecho cualquier cosa con nosotros, pero ¿sabes qué? Habló conmigo, y conversamos amablemente. Parecía no tener intenciones de atacar a nadie que no fueras tú, lo que demuestra que tiene las cosas claras. De hecho, tiene muchas cosas claras.

-Y por eso tengo que encerrarlo otra vez, Luna. El poder que tiene Black Star no se compara al de Twilight o al de Cadence, y no quiero arriesgarme a usar los Elementos de la Armonía porque no sé qué resultados pueda tener. Si volvió a Equestria, es porque ha sentido algo con los Elementos, y estoy casi segura de que vino a buscarlos para hacerse más fuerte. No sé tampoco qué pueda hacerles a Twilight a sus amigas…

-Pero hay una esperanza para Black Star, ¿quién decía sino que todo poni merece una segunda oportunidad?

-¿Realmente crees que haya esperanza para él, Luna? No sé qué esperas que hagamos, ¿a cargo de quién se supone que vas a dejarlo? Es imposible de controlar, él te controla a ti. Y no quiero que ningún poni caiga bajo su dominio, ni que tampoco sea objeto de extraños y horrendos experimentos. Sé la clase de hechizos que hacía cuando estaba solo, incluso creó hechizos que van en contra de la naturaleza y de la moral. No sé dónde estén ahora todos sus libros y colecciones de objetos bizarros, pero sea donde sea que estén, espero que nadie los haya encontrado, y que nunca los encuentren jamás. Podrían volver loco a cualquiera. – explicó Celestia, cada vez se sentía peor, y se le formó un nudo en el estómago al recordar las atrocidades que conformaban las muchas colecciones de su ex alumno.

-Celestia, parece que has olvidado para qué le has enseñado magia a Black Star. Tenías el mismo objetivo que con Sunset Shimmer y con Twilight Sparkle. Hasta lo adoptaste como a un hijo, cuando podrías haberlo dejado a cargo de un matrimonio de ponis sin hijos, por ejemplo. Sé por qué quisiste adoptarlo, en ese momento buscabas una compañía cercana que pudiera llenar el vacío que yo dejé en tu corazón. Pero no voy a recriminarte nada del pasado, cometiste un error, sí, pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de no volver a tropezar con la misma piedra. Si Black Star es como es, en cierta forma es culpa tuya, pero voy a decirte algo… todavía cree que eres su madre.

-Eso no puede ser. Para su edad, ya debería haberlo descubierto por sí solo. Además… no creo que conserve una pizca de cariño hacia mí, no después de todo lo que pasó. ¿Y en qué me ayudaría eso? Se dirige a mí de forma tan fría que si sus palabras fueran nieve, estaría cubierta. Jamás sintió nada por nadie, entiéndelo Luna, y no creo que tenga corazón como para sentir nada. Un perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos.

-Escucha, Celestia, yo sé que podemos ayudarlo. ¿Qué tan segura estás de lo que dices? Siéntate un momento a pensar, qué es lo que siente tu corazón. Esto es algo con lo que me topo muchas veces cada vez que entro en los sueños de algún poni, desde que regresé he tenido que aconsejar a muchos que habían perdido la esperanza de poder cambiar algo en su relación con otros ponis, ya fuera de pareja o familiar. No me creería si te dijera que me llamó tía, ni tampoco me creerías si te contara que hace varios años, cuando aún estaba en la luna, y me dominaba la conciencia de Nightmare Moon, intentó contactarme.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Celestia, totalmente sorprendida. Ya hacía rato que su té se había enfriado.

-Lo que oíste. Fue cosa de segundos, pero mientras veníamos para acá, lo recordé tan nítidamente como si hubiera sido ayer. No pude ver su cara, pero en el espacio mental en el que yo me hallaba inmersa, surgió de la nada una vocecita de un potrillo preguntándome si yo era su tía Luna. Te lo digo, hermana mía, no por querer llevarte la contra ni nada… pero lo más equivocado que puedes hacer en este momento, es desterrarlo.

Celestia permaneció en silencio durante un tiempo que pareció una eternidad para Luna, que esperaba una respuesta contundente de ella, ansiosa por saber si cedería por fin. En muchas cosas pensó la princesa del sol, muchos recuerdos, buenos y malos, bonitos y feos, desfilaron por su mente, muchas posibilidades y consecuencias fueron puestas en balanza. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla derecho, pero Luna no pudo verla desde el lado izquierdo. Entonces, algo se le ocurrió para preguntarle a su hermana.

-Luna, dime por favor, ¿por qué quieres defender a Black Star? ¿Acaso te puso algún hechizo…?

-No, ningún hechizo. – cortó Luna contundentemente - ¿Sabes lo que me pasa? Que Black me trae reminiscencias del pasado, y tenemos algo en común. Yo puedo entender casi lo que le pasa, y la verdad, no me sentiría cómoda pensando que alguien más es encerrado y aislado por años. Tú quisiste a Star como un hijo, le diste una oportunidad que sin duda nadie más le daría, tiene un conocimiento y una inteligencia impresionantes. Pienso que sería una ayuda invaluable por si algún día nos enfrentamos a un peligro mucho mayor que los que hemos enfrentado. Piénsalo así, hermana mía, ¿no crees que te traería más paz interior darle la chance de ser un poni mejor que encapsularlo en una torre por mil años?

Celestia frunció el ceño, pero luego lo levantó y suspiró. El gesto de Luna la conmovía enormemente, y una parte muy grande de sí misma coincidía con lo que decía su hermana. Ella tampoco quería verse en la obligación de encerrar a nadie más, su corazón no lo soportaría. Y pensó que sí, que sería injusto no darle la misma oportunidad a Black Star que a Discord, y ya casi empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que Luna tenía en mente.

-¿Vas a pedirme que lo deje a cargo de Fluttershy como hice con Discord, verdad, Lulu? – preguntó, un poco con dulzura. Más lágrimas se congregaban en sus ojos para rodar finalmente en sus mejillas.

-Mucho mejor que eso. Mira, he visto todo lo que Twilight ha sido capaz, y puedo decir que ahora disfruta de los resultados de su esfuerzo. Ella es ahora una princesa, su misión es esparcir la amistad entre los ponis, pues ella es la Princesa de la Amistad, como lo es Cadence la Princesa del Amor. Le has hecho muchas e importantes pruebas, y todas las ha superado con excelencia. Creo que es hora de que le hagas una última y muy fundamental prueba, que englobará todo lo que ella ha aprendido sobre la magia de la amistad.

La princesa del sol había escuchado con atención y orgullo la breve reseña que hacía Luna de su estudiante más destacada, y abrió los ojos como platos, al escuchar lo que dijo sobre una prueba. Una sombra cruzó por su rostro, tenía el presentimiento de que no saldría nada verdaderamente bueno de ahí, pero se hizo de ánimos y esperó a que Luna terminara de exponer.

-Twilight demostró tener todas las aptitudes y sabiduría de una princesa. Ahora es tiempo de que lo ponga en práctica, de que demuestre esta vez que puede enseñar, ya que tan bien ha aprendido. Que enseñe lo que ha aprendido de todos sus años de estudio, que de seguro es mucho y muy fructífero. Ella ahora debe ascender a un estamento mucho más alto, que no va sólo por el hecho de ser princesa. Así como nosotras pasamos por muchas pruebas y aprendizajes antes de llegar a ser lo que somos, luego tuvimos que aprender a ponerlo en práctica. Ya Twilight ha dejado de ser tu estudiante, Celestia, para empezar el camino hacia la enseñanza, para convertirse en una mentora. ¿Entiendes lo que hasta aquí te digo, hermana?

-Sé que puede ser una decisión complicada y peligrosa, pero…

-Celestia, ¿confías en Twilight Sparkle, sí o no? ¿Crees que está preparada para esta prueba? ¿Crees que ella demostrará que puede enseñar sobre la amistad, no solamente aprender?

La alicornio de crin multicolor volteó la cabeza, era una decisión que le costaba una enormidad afrontar, y el miedo y la inseguridad entorpecían su juicio. Pero Luna esperaba su respuesta, y por primera vez parecía que quien le hacía esas preguntas no era su hermana menor, sino una alicornio mucho más madura y sabia que ella.

-¡Corrales! – gritó Applejack - ¿Qué henos pasa allá afuera?

-¡Black Star! – gritó Sunset de repente, aterrorizada, y saltando de la cama en la que estaba para correr a la puerta, pero enseguida sintió un tirón en la cola, era la poni granjera.

-¡Oye! ¿A dónde te crees que vas? – dijo Rainbow Dash.

-¡Rainbow! – espetó Twilight.

-Oh, vamos, Twilight, ¿cómo sabemos que ella no es una cómplice de ese criminal? – contestó Rainbow.

-Porque estuvo a punto de… hacerle daño con un… con un… arma de hombre. – respondió Twilight, horrorizada al recordar el traumático episodio.

-Tiene lógica – dijo Rarity, con una mueca de asentimiento – Si es su cómplica, ¿por qué iba a matarla?

-¿Y qué es eso del arma de hombre? Suena aterrador… - dijo Fluttershy.

-Es algo mucho peor que eso – respondió Sunset – Y Rarity tiene razón. Fastidié a Demetrium para evitar que viniera Equestria, por eso quería matarme.

-¿Demetrium? – preguntó Spike - ¿Así se llama ese matón?

-Bueno… así lo conocí en la tierra. – respondió Sunset, dándose cuenta de que, de alguna forma, que el nombre Konrad Demetrium no sonaba para nada a nombre de poni. Entonces la invadió una horrible certeza.

-Esto no tiene sentido. Recuerdo que me escribiste que alguien estaba indagando sobre el portal… y yo no le había dado mucha importancia porque pensé que el portal al estar cerrado no le permitiría a nadie cruzar. – dijo Twilight - ¿Cómo supiste, en primer lugar, lo primero? ¿Y de dónde conoces a ese tal Demetrium, qué se supone que busca aquí, y por qué nos amenazó de esa forma en el castillo?

-Sí, temí que pronto las encontraran con un agujero como el que esa cosa rara dejó en la pared. – dijo Spike.

-Lo único que puedo decirles, es todo lo que sé. Para empezar, - Sunset se aclaró la garganta, la sentía muy seca – Demetrium daba clases en Canterlot High… y unos días antes, nos habíamos enterado de que había muerto. Ahora no me cabe duda de que fingió su muerte para venir a Equestria. Por qué, es algo que escapa a mi conocimiento. Lo segundo, es que, tengo la sospecha de que, en realidad, sea un poni que alguna vez vivió en Equestria.

-¿En qué te basas para decir eso? – preguntó Twilight.

-Y luego dicen que eres la alumna estrella de Celestia – refunfuñó Sunset - ¡Velo por ti misma! ¿Qué clase de humano adopta la forma de un alicornio al pasar a este mundo, cuando sabemos que los alicornios son los seres más dotados de magia que existen? Además, si estoy aquí hablando con ustedes, es porque fue él quien abrió el portal.

Las ponis, bebé dragón incluido, quedaron estupefactos. El comentario de Sunset pasó al margen cuando las mentes de cada una se pusieron a procesar la información recibida. Sobre todo Twilight, todo eso no debería ser nuevo para ella, pero sí lo era. De seguro la princesa Celestia sabía algo que no les había dicho, dado que apareció en Poniville casi enseguida de que vino el alicornio blanco de melena negra.

-Bueno, si terminaron de captar lo que les dije, tenemos que irnos ya de aquí. Es un tipo peligroso, y debe saber mucho más que levitar un rifle y dispararlo. No estoy segura, pero creo que sé quién puede ser.

-¿Y quién es, terroncito? – preguntó Applejack.

-¿Y cómo es que sabes también quién era aquí? – preguntó Rainbow Dash, arqueando una ceja desaprobatoria que reflejaba su desconfianza.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con la princesa, verdad? – preguntó Rarity, ya que la mención de un alicornio debía suponer que pertenecería a la realeza.

-Tal vez es un viejo alumno que la princesa Celestia adoptó así como lo hizo con Sunset Shimmer y con Twilight pero las cosas entre ellos salieron mal y entonces la princesa Celestia lo encerró pero él pudo escapar y cruzó el espejo y pasó allí mucho tiempo y cuando Twilight apareció decidió volver a Equestria aunque no sabemos bien para qué pero volvió y ahora tenemos que ir a detenerlo para evitar que lastime a algún poni a la misma princesa Celestia y Sunset vino con él porque estuvo en el momento en el que abría el portal y vino a advertirnos pero entonces llegó él también y empezó a atacar y ahora estamos aquí. - dijo Pinkie Pie, con una rapidez y coherencia que heló la sangre a todos, a pesar de que sabían que era otra de sus corazonadas. Sunset se recuperó rápido de la impresión, pues su amiga Pinkie del mundo humano era exactamente igual.

-Bueno, muchas gracias Pinkie por tu breve y concisa explicación. – dijo, con toda naturalidad, aunque esto sorprendió hasta a la misma Pinkie – Y si quieren evitar que haya un cadáver en la morgue, ¡síganme!

-¡Ella tiene razón! ¿Qué hacemos aquí parloteando? ¡Hay vidas en peligro! – exclamó Spike, saliendo detrás de Sunset. Twilight lo siguió y a su vez la siguieron sus amigas.

Y era cierto. Había vidas en peligro: las de los guardias y cualquier poni que pudiera encontrarse desafortunadamente cerca. Black los estaba derribando, a pesar de la Armadura, y Sunset fue la primera en darse cuenta de cómo lo hacía. No tuvo tiempo de alertar a las otras de que no atacaran directamente, solamente Twilight se detuvo en el detalle de que el intruso lanzaba eferas de magia con los cascos delanteros. Y tal fue su horror cuando éste, tras barrer a las cinco ponis que se le venían encima, usó dos esferas de esas para romper la parte de la Armadura que tensaba sus alas, por lo las abrió y maniobró un poco en tierra antes de echarse a volar. Eso les dio una ventaja inesperada a sus contrincantes. Twilight intentó neutralizarlo con su magie, Sunset le ayudó, aunque ésta bien sabía lo escurridizo que podía ser el alicornio. Si lograba volar manteniendo el equilibrio, le perderían la pista, por eso el rayo de Sunset se enfocó en una de sus alas, dando en el blanco cuando Black Star esquivó el rayo de Twilight. Entretanto, las demás se levantaban, Rainbow y Applejack, ya de pie, elaboraron una rápida estrategia de emboscada, mientras que las demás permanecían confundidas.

-Buen tiro, Sunset. No podrá volar con un ala en ese estado, pero veo que no será un contrincante fácil de derribar. – dijo Twilight, tocando a Sunset en el hombro amistosamente.

-Dímelo a mí. – respondió ella, ladeando la cabeza. Observó a Black Star levantándose. Cada segundo que perdían sin atacarlo eran segundos valiosos, porque el alicornio blanco tenía un poder de reacción impresionante. -¡A la carga! – gritó, saliendo disparada hacia su objetivo, y con el cuerno encendido.

A un costado, se hallaban esparcidas las amigas de Twilight.

-¿Qué se supone que acaba de pasar? – preguntó Fluttershy, temblando en su sitio.

-No lo sé… es totalmente inverosímil lo que estoy viendo. Él no está usando su cuerno para defenderse, está usando… ¿los cascos? – dijo Rariry, anonadada de momento por el aspecto de Black, que les clavó una mirada iracunda cuando se levantó y se percató de su ala dañada.

Black Star miró directamente a Sunset, antes de echar a correr, esquivando los rayos de magia que provenían de las dos alumnas de Celestia. De todas formas, no aprendería a volar demasiado rápido para perder de vista a los guardias de las princesas y a estas yeguas entrometidas que correspondían a las contrapartes ponis de cinco de sus alumnas, y Shimmer por supuesto, que sin dudas ya las habría puesto al corriente. Por suerte, éstas no eran más hábiles de lo que era la pelifuego para pelear, y los guardias tardarían en reaccionar lo suficiente para que hallase alguna forma de escape. Sentía un dolor muy fuerte en el ala, pero más que nada en todo el cuerpo, que le pedía un descanso sin tregua, sin embargo, no había llegado hasta allí para que le ganaran estos ponis. Que no tuviera su magia disponible no significaba que no pudiera defenderse por sí mismo, era capaz de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo sin sudar. Además, contaba por lo menos con las esferas de energía, pero pronto este método de ataque comenzó a traerle complicaciones, porque necesitaba mucha concentración para crear las esferas, y no podía estar concentrado si lo atacaban por todos lados.

Applejack sacó su lazo, haciéndolo girar a medida que corría a la par del vuelo de Rainbow Dash, esperando su señal. La pegaso de crin multicolor también poseía una soga, y le ataría las patas delanteras cuando la poni obrera tumbara al fugitivo al capturar sus cascos traseros con el lazo. Eran las dos yeguas más rápidas y temerarias de Poniville, confiaban mucho en sí mismas, pero Applejack podía no subestimar a su oponente, como su amiga Rainbow lo hacía. El cansancio del semental era lo único con lo que contaban para que le costara volver a pararse una vez en el suelo. Cuando alcanzaron cierta velocidad, Rainbow asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Applejack, aprovechando la puntería de Twilight al pegarle en la oreja al alicornio y dejándolo aturdido. Entonces Applejack enlazó sus cascos traseros, como si se tratara de un rodeo, y el tipo cayó enterrándose la cara en la tierra, y con un movimiento preciso e instantáneo, Rainbow hizo lo suyo, de modo que en pocos segundos tuvieron a Black Star fuera de combate, o eso creían.

Las otras llegaron jadeando, y dando palabras de aliento y felicitación a sus amigas. Sunset no estaba muy convencida de que Star se rindiera tan fácil. Ella creía que el estado de inconsciencia en el que había quedado por la caída no era más que un truco. Por lo menos, eso le decía instinto. Y no le mentía.

-Al final, este rufián cayó más rápido que las manzanas en época de cosecha. Yeeehaaaaaaaahhhh – celebró Applejack, lanzando su sombrero al aire.

-Parece que este tipo no es nada sin su juguete ni sus cascos brillantes. – Rainbow soltó una risita burlona – Ya no eres un tipo tan duro, ¿eh, amigo? – dijo, haciendo viento sobre la cara de Black Star.

-Me alegro de que haya sido detenido, podría….haber lastimado a alguien más… ¿los guardias estarán bien? Mucho de ellos no respondían – dijo Fluttershy, siempre tan caritativa con el dolor ajeno.

-Chicas, yo les recomendaría alejarse y ser discretas… - dijo Sunset, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al alicornio blanco.

-No te preocupes, querida, cuando Rainbow Dash y Applejack trabajan juntas, son un dúo imbatible. – dijo Rarity con una sonrisa – Aunque es una lástima que se ensucie una melena tan bien cuidada…

-¡Sí, ellas son imparables! – dijo Pinkie Pie alegremente, dando saltitos - ¡Ellas pueden hacer de todo! ¡Les haré una gran fi…!

-¡No, ustedes no lo conocen! – espetó Sunset – No sean ingenuas, en donde se descuiden…

Pero ya era tarde. De una manera sorprendente, Black Star se había puesto de pie, pese a tener ambos pares de patas atadas. Tenía una mirada escalofriante, y más escalofriante fue la extraña voltereta que hizo, aprovechando la pegaso color cian y la poni naranja todavía sostenían las cuerdas. Primero, hizo equilibrio sobre sus cuartos traseros, haciendo girar con una fuerza violenta a Rainbow en pleno aire, y mientras la usaba como péndulo horizontal para derribar a las otras yeguas, repitió la acción con Applejack, que no alcanzó a reaccionar, y su mente quedó en blanco. Lo que recordó después fue estrellarse contra Rainbow, siendo atada a ella y colgada de un árbol como una araña. Nadie tuvo tiempo siquiera de replicar, todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos. Pero Twilight se puso de pie, furiosa, y echó a correr detrás de Black Star. Se decidió a no dejarle un minuto de paz por tratar así a sus amigas, y lograría detenerlo a como diera lugar. Sunset se quedó a atender al resto de las mane 6, preocupadas al ver a sus dos valientes amigas balanceándose de la rama de un fresno como un simio prendido de su cola.

-¡Oh, por Celestia! – chilló Rarity.

-Cielos, chicas, ¿están bien? ¿Está muy ajustada la soga? – preguntó Fluttershy, tratando de desenredar las cuerdas que enrolaban a sus amigas.

-Esto no se ve bien… ¡aunque se ve divertido! – dijo Pinkie.

-¡Pinkie, no estamos para juegos ahora! – gritó Rarity -¡Tenemos que bajarlas antes de que se asfixien o algo! – luego respiró, y dijo, dirigiéndose a Spike con calma y con una voz dulce - Spiky-wiky, querido, ¿podrías quemar esa soga con tu fuego?

-¿Estás loca? – Applejack sacó su cabeza de entre la cuerda, provocándole una inmensa incomodidad a Rainbow, que perdió el habla al quedarle la boca obstruida para hablar, provocando que sólo consiguiera farfullar monosílabos inentendibles, pero se entendía perfectamente lo molesta que estaba por haber "perdido". - ¿Quieres que nos rostice la cara o qué?

-Wow, Applejack, no me imaginé que te preocupara tu estética facial. – comentó Rarity.

-¡Ese no es el problema! – espetó Applejack - ¿Podrían bajarnos de aquí ya? El asunto se pone pegajoso, y Rainbow está al borde de un colapso.

-Ustedes vean cómo las bajan, yo me voy a evitar que maten a Twilight – dijo Sunset, y se fue sin darles tiempo de replicar. Rainbow tenía un visible gesto de fastidio.

-Tal vez tengas maga, Sparkle, pero no sabes cómo usarla en el momento en que más se lo requiere.

-¡Cállate! – le espetó la princesa de la Amistad - ¿Con qué derecho y con qué permiso vienes a destruir la paz de un humilde pueblo? ¿Con qué derecho atacas a los guardias reales y a mis amigas de esa forma?

-Yo no voy a responderte nada, te aconsejo que te alejes. Esto entre Celestia y yo. – respondió Black Star, que con sus ojos de cromaticidad dispar comenzaba a intimidar a la alicornio púrpura.

Twilight se quedó helada al escuchar el nombre de su mentora a través de la voz de ese desconocido. Un escalofrío le recorrió la médula, algo no estaba bien, no. De repente, sentía que el extraño alicornio poseía alguna conexión con la princesa Celestia. El hecho de que ella se apareciera casi de la nada cuando defendía su vida y la de su amiga, y teniendo en cuenta lo que dijo Sunset en el hospital, parecía que todo tenía una explicación lógica. Era un enemigo que venía a vengarse por algo del pasado, debió ser un poni muy cercano a la princesa tiempo atrás, y por alguna razón se fue al mundo humano. Todo eso le daba mala espina, pero ahora lo tenía en frente suyo, y con su magia desactivada, para probar lo buena que era con la magia.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó, con apenas un toque de temor en la voz - ¡Como princesa de Equestria, exijo que me reveles tu identidad! – con ese grito, Twilight le había puesto a su voz una inflexión muy parecida a la voz real de la Canterlot.

-No veo que ostentes verdaderamente el título que se te hada dado, Sparkle. No eres más que una estudiante con suerte, y fue un gesto muy honroso el de poner tu vida en peligro por defender a una estudiante degradada. – contestó Black Star, totalmente inmune a la portentosa exigencia de Twilight.

-¡No dejaré que lastimes a nadie más! No sé cómo has hecho para venir aquí, no sé cómo has hecho todo lo que has hecho, pero si tu intención es hacerle daño a mi mentora, te encontrarás con muchos obstáculos en el proceso.

La joven princesa no se sentía ella misma, era como si ese alicornio sacara lo peor de ella. Su presencia la inquietaba, pero le molestaba mucho.

-¡Ríndete! –exigió Twilight con autoridad – No tienes niguna oportunidad de ganar contra mí, mi magia es muy poderosa…

-Sí, no lo dudo – replicó Black Star con una mueca de desprecio – Y tienes el aspecto de ser alguien que ha leído mucho sobre todo en su vida, que ha puesto en práctica miles de hechizos, y ha pasado por las pruebas más difíciles, que de seguro otros ponis no podrían siquiera pasar de la primera fase. No por nada estarías increpándome con la autoridad que tienes si no fuera así.

Twilight alzó una ceja, intentando descodificar las palabras de su oponente. Era probable que éste supiera más de ella de que creía, pero las únicas que la conocían mejor en la dimensión de los hombres eran sus amigas y… Sunset Shimmer, que ya de por sí poseía mucha más información que cualquiera sobre Equestria y el portal.

-Pero voy a decirte algo. No bastan la inteligencia y la capacidad de memoria para ser un gran hechicero, no basta tener un gran nivel de magia. Muchas veces la clave está en el cerebro que lo maneja todo. – dijo Black Star – No has aprendido nada de Celestia si pretendes que yo acepte pelear contigo en un duelo en el que no dispongo de mi magia. Sería desventajoso para mí, y deshonroso para ti, ¿no debería un princesa ser equitativa con todo, o maneja las reglas de acuerdo a su antojo y conveniencia?

-¿Cómo sabes quién es Celestia? ¡Tú no puedes conocerla, no puedes….! ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no usaré la magia para defender a los ponis que me importan? Tú ya eres peligroso sin magia, no me quiero imaginar cómo serías con ella. ¿Por qué llevas esa armadura? Veo que no te favorece en lo más mínimo. – Twilight se empezó a sentir muy nerviosa, los músculos se le tensaban, y un sudor frío le caía por debajo de la melena. Este tipo no le gustaba nada, parecía peor que cualquier enemigo conocido.

-Coincido en algo contigo – Black Star dio unos pasos hacia adelante, acercándose a Twilight a medida que ésta retrocedía – Pero ésta armadura no es mía, la hizo mi señora madre como regalo de bienvenida, y hasta me recibió con un todo un agradable comité, y hasta la tía Luna vino personalmente a conocerme.

Twilight llegó al límite de la estupefacción, el terror se reflejó en su rostro al escuchar las palabras del frío semental, y no supo qué responder. Star levantó una nube de polvo con los cascos, haciendo que la princesa tosiera, desconcentrándola lo suficiente para propinarle un golpe en el pecho que la lanzó contra un árbol, quitándole todo el aire del vientre al pegar de lleno contra el duro tronco. Sunset había contemplado toda la escena, oculta entre unas matas y sin coraje para intervenir. Realmente esperaba más de Twilight. ¿Cómo podía ser que Celestia la hubiera coronado princesa, para dejarse vencer así? Aunque Sunset admitía que éste no era un oponente cualquiera, y si Demetrium ejercía respeto en Canterlot High hasta al más revoltoso, era de esperarse que tuviera el mismo efecto en su amiga, ya que al parecer no tenía la entereza para enfrentar sus ojos sin que éstos produjeran algún efecto en ella.

Pero ahora la vida de Twilight corría serio peligro. Al disiparse el polvo, Sunset vio que Star se acercaba al inerte cuerpo, con una esfera mágica formándose en su casco izquierdo. La yegua pelifuego supuso que estaría muy concentrado en lo que fuera, y que para salvar la vida de la princesa requeriría de mucha velocidad y de un elemento sorpresa. Entonces, se le ocurrió algo que ni bien lo tuvo claro en sus pensamientos, instintivamente corrió a dar la vuelta, fuera del campo de visión del alicornio blanco, para hacer lo que se proponía hacer. Para cuando él se diera cuenta, sería tarde, o por lo menos Shimmer rezaba que así fuera. Emulando el mismo truco con el que Black Star se había valido para vencer a los guardias, lo que de por sí era tremendo si se tenía en cuenta que era uno contra varios, la yegua amarilla hizo un gran esfuerzo para concentrar su magia en su casco derecho, que por lo general tenía que ver con la mano que usaba para escribir, y al ver que funcionaba, corrió con tres patas. No era tarea sencilla, pero en ese minuto de adrenalina la impulsaba una fuerza que no sabía de dónde salía. Finalmente, calculando mentalmente el punto de impacto, saltó a unos pocos metros de donde se hallaba Black Star, parado súbitamente, observando a Twilight de una forma rara. La esfera de energía de Sunset creció en tamaño de forma repentina, y al caer sobre el lomo del semental, lo derribó estruendosamente, ya que la esfera explotó al contacto con el metal de la armadura, y eso produjo el efecto que esperaba Shimmer, a pesar de que ella no lo notó instantáneamente, puesto que la onda expansiva la lanzó en la dirección opuesta, y se dio un duro golpe contra una roca, y de no ser por la llegada de las princesas, de los soldados y de las amigas de Twilight, no habría habido médico que pudiera salvarla de una muerte inminente. Se había cortado la cabeza, y así la encontraron, bajo un charco de su propia sangre.

-¿Twilight? ¿Twilight, estás bien?

La voz cálida trajo lentamente a la alicornio púrpura de regreso a la realidad. Era una voz que con sólo oírla le hizo olvidar por completo el dolor que tenía en todo el cuerpo. Twilight intentó levantarse, mientras sus ojos recuperaban la claridad, y distinguía perfectamente el rostro de quien la llamaba.

-Me alegro mucho de que estés viva, Twilight Sparkle.

Había algo distinto en la voz de la princesa del sol, pero qué era específicamente, su mejor alumna no pudo saberlo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó, confundida, al ver toda la agitación a su alrededor.

Twilight no pudo evitar ver que ocho guardias unicornios levitaban con su magia el cuerpo inerte del alicornio blanco, con los ojos entrecerrados y un hilo de sangre chorreando por uno de sus agujeros nasales. Aquellos ojos muertos parecían estar fijos en Twilight, y ella desvió la mirada. A un costado, la esperaban sus amigas, mirándola con preocupación y con alegría a la vez al ver que había despertado. Pero no vio a Sunset, y por alguna razón era a ella a quien más quería ver.

-Todo está bien ahora, Twilight. – dijo la princesa Celestia.

-¿Y Sunset Shimmer?

-Ella estará bien. Se recuperará pronto.

-Pero… no entiendo… - ahora la mirada de Twilight se detuvo en una roca que estaba rodeada de sangre. Celestia comprendió.

-No tienes que preocuparte por ella. Está fuera de peligro.

-¿Pero qué le pasó?

-Te ha salvado la vida. Como tú se la salvaste a ella. – respondió la monarca del sol con una dulce sonrisa, empujando suavemente a Twilight hacia un grupo de ponis que venían para atender sus heridas.

-Oh, cielos… - murmuró Twilight - ¿Y cómo lo hizo?

-Eso es algo que sólo ella sabe. Nosotros llegamos tiempo después.

-Sí, vimos el gran resplandor que salió de aquí, y supimos de inmediato que se trataba de ustedes. ¡Nos preocupamos mucho! ¡Pensé que te perderíamos! – dijo Spike, corriendo a abrazar a su amiga.

-Nosotras también nos preocupamos mucho, terroncito. Ese tipo sí que era un loco. – comentó Applejack.

-Es bueno ver que estés bien… - se oyó la voz tímida de Fluttershy entre el tumulto que levantaron las voces de las mane 5 al ver que su amiga se hallaba con vida.

Pero a Twilight le seguía preocupando el alicornio, y no sabía por qué. Aún en la inconsciencia, había sentido un poderoso temblor, como un impacto mágico, y miles y miles de preguntas revolotearon en su mente. No había olvidado para nada las últimas palabras que le oyó decir antes del golpe, y no podía sentirse feliz de estar rodeada de sus amigas y de comprobar que ellas también habían salido ilesas de la situación anterior.

Luna llamó aparte a su hermana, que permanecía observando con una sonrisa en el rostro a las portadoras de los Elementos. Quería cerciorarse de que su hermana aceptaría su propuesta y no dejaría el asunto en la nada.

-¿Cuándo le dirás?

-No creo que este sea el momento adecuado. Creo que ellas ya han conocido a Black Star, y temo que no ha sido nada agradable para ellas. No estoy segura de que…

-No te pedí que lo hicieras ahora. Sé que el horno no está para bollos, pero da lo mismo que se lo digas hoy, mañana o pasado, en cuanto todos se recuperen de la situación vivida, tendrás que comunicarle a Twilight sobre su próxima misión.

-¿Cuál misión? – las interrumpió una voz que sobresaltó a ambas hermanas, quienes al voltearse, se toparon con los ojos curiosos y brillantes de la susodicha joven princesa - ¿Acaso la princesa Luna ha dicho que tienen una misión importante para mí?

-Sí, Twilight – se lanzó a contestar Luna, ante de que Celestia pestañeara – Pero te será comunicada más tarde, en tanto nos enteremos de que Black Star y Sunset Shimmer sean dados de alta.

-¿Black Star? – preguntó Twilight, con la confusión y la incredulidad dibujadas en el rostro - ¿Ese loco se llama Black Star?

-0-

Bueno, llegamos hasta aquí con un emocionante capítulo. No le va a ser fácil a Celestia comunicarles a Twilight y a sus amigas lo que les espera por delante, y aunque Luna está muy segura de que no sucederá nada calamitoso, Celestia se verá obligada a sobreponerse a sus dudas, y confiar plenamente de que Twilight será una excelente mentora.

Y Sunset ha realizado la más grande hazaña de toda su vida. ¿Cuál será su reacción cuando despierte y se entere de lo que a Twilight le tocará hacer'

No olviden decir qué les pareció, y saben que ante toda sugerencia, consulta o comentario, estoy abierta.

Nos leemos pronto. =)


	6. Una visita al abismo

**Capítulo 6: Una visita al abismo**

Una dolida madre entró en aquella sala de hospital, digiriendo el informe clínico que le había dado el doctor, no sin un poco de temor por parte de éste, pero a ella no le interesaba otra cosa. Pidió estar a solas con su hijo, y las enfermeras salieron obedientemente como si de mascotas amaestradas se tratase. Una se demoró para terminar de dar una inyección, luego hizo una reverencia y se marchó en silencio y sin chistar. Era notable el respeto que se le tenía a esta yegua, aunque no la animaba saber que había perdido el respeto de alguien que siempre había llevado en su corazón. Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, cuántas cosas habían cambiado, se decía mientras contemplaba los ojos cerrados y el ceño levemente fruncido de su niño ya crecido. Ella se sentó entonces al lado de la cama, con la angustia subiendo por su callada garganta. Hasta ese momento, no había pensado en un reencuentro como ése, quizá porque toda madre siempre espera a su hijo con los brazos abiertos.

Todos esos sentimientos que se había visto obligada a ignorar se acumularon de golpe en su corazón. Posó uno de sus cascos desnudos sobre el durmiente, se sentía tan frío como si la sangre hubiese dejado de correr por las venas. Ella había traído de Canterlot, con un hechizo, un objeto que había quedado olvidado en un viejo baúl, un juguete gris y gastado, pero cuyo significado no dejaba de seguir latente. Evocaba recuerdos de tiempos muy distintos, desde los que aquella madre había empezado a cultivar la vana ilusión de ser madre, sin saber absolutamente nada pero sin haber aprendido nada tampoco. Y allí estaba el dolor, acechante cada día y cada noche en la penumbra de los rincones de su mente. La culpa era tan fuerte, que Celestia tenía la mente en blanco, y a pesar de sentir esa fuerza que la repelía, como si una presencia intentara inútilmente echarla de la habitación, ella quería quedarse, y estar allí para su hijo, en honor a ese pequeño niño que le había alegrado la vida años atrás.

En el rostro de la princesa del sol se juntaban diversas emociones, además de un cansancio y una muestra clara de la madurez que había adquirido en esos últimos años. ¿Cómo explicar todo lo que sentía en ese instante? Le era imposible. Sólo quería estar allí, en silencio y con los ojos cerrados, tratando de imaginarse a un Black Star muy diferente del que allí reposaba, con la espalda recuperándose de un impacto tan poderoso que de no haber sido por la fortaleza del alicornio, sus días de caminar y volar habrían acabado completamente. No estaba para nada molesta con Sunset Shimmer, alguien tenía que hacer algo, y en su desesperación quizá no encontró otra alternativa que el ataque directo. Ella también le preocupaba, le había tomado un cariño especial, y continuaba intacto a pesar de que su relación había fracasado. Pero sí, había sentido mucha ira, entre otras cosas, al verlo así aplastado contra el piso, como un gato arrollado, inerte y sangrando por la nariz, y era como si ese vínculo roto de repente resurgiera, ordenando en seguida que Black Star fuera atendido, incluso antes de que diera la orden de que revisaran a su segunda alumna o de que alguien mirara a la tercera. No por ponerlo delante de ellas en la tabla de prioridades, sólo era el instinto materno.

Mucho de lo que había ocurrido en ese claro de bosque había sido su culpa, de no haber subestimado a Black Star, dejándolo con los guardias y yéndose a tomar el té con su hermana, nada de eso habría sucedido. Lo peor quizá era el hecho de que Twilight y las portadoras de los elementos, a partir de allí, ya tenían una imagen preconcebida de él, ¿cómo decirles ahora que lo dejaría a cargo de ellas? ¿Cómo explicarle a Twilight Sparkle que debería enseñarle sobre amistad a alguien que había atacado a sus amigas, que había tratado de lastimarla, y que por ende tenía problemas más severos para hacer amistades de los que ella había tenido unos años atrás? Celestia no estaba segura, pero su corazón le decía que tampoco sería bueno encerrar otra vez a Black Star, y en cierto punto coincidía con Luna, aunque dudaba de la preparación de Twilight para la tarea que debía encargarle. Comprendía lo que trataba de hacer Luna, y no la culpaba, es más, se sentía orgullosa de su hermana, por el gesto de ofrecer una segunda oportunidad a alguien que había sufrido mucho. Celestia se sentía responsable por lo que Black Star era ahora, era como si ella misma lo hubiese modelado en barro, para después de seco arrojarlo al suelo haciendo que se partiera en pedazos. Y allí estaba ella, tratando de juntar los trozos y de reconstruirlo, algo muy difícil de lograr. Porque cuando desplumas a una gallina, no la puedes volver a emplumar, aunque le pidas perdón. Sólo podrás esperar a que las plumas vuelvan a crecer.

En la habitación no se escuchaba otra cosa que el sonido de los aparatos médicos, pues la respiración de ambos alicornios era tan tenue como una brisa que apenas acaricia las copas de los árboles. Ella abrió los ojos unos segundos, para fijarse en el rostro de Star, inmóvil, inexpresivo, frío y duro como el mármol de las figuras de un castillo que ha sido abandonado en el hielo y la nieve eternos. No movió su casco para tocarle la cara, como si se tratase de algo que causara terribles yagas en la piel, pero el que reposaba sobre el de él permaneció en su sitio. Aunque Celestia no supiera exactamente por qué estaba allí, siendo que podría estar juntando fuerzas para comunicarle lo que debía a la princesa Twilight, quería aprovechar por lo menos un pequeño momento para pasarlo con su primer alumno, tratando de apartar hacia el olvido todos los hechos que los fueron separando.

Cuando ella cerró sus ojos, evocó en su memoria aquél día en el que habían traído a su presencia a un potrillo bebé, totalmente indefenso y solo en el mundo, al que ella adoptó como suyo por un deseo interno que había hallado por fin una manera de manifestarse. _Aquella noche, cuando luego de levantar la luna, fue hasta la habitación que ocupaba ese precioso bebé de pelaje blanco y crin color azabache, con una franja roja y la otra gris, que lloraba en los brazos de una nerviosa nodriza, que en vez de salir, se quedó, ante cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar la princesa. Celestia no le prestó la más mínima atención, se había perdido en los ojos del pequeño, que la miraba extasiado, mientras se drenaban las últimas lágrimas que había llorado. Primero lo había alzado con su magia, luego lo tuvo entre sus cascos, sosteniéndolo frente a su cara, y era como rememorar la primera vez que había contemplado el rostro de su hermanita Luna, a las pocas horas de nacer. No cambiaría esa expresión por nada. El diminuto unicornio no tardó en aprender a sonreír, pues en esa primera noche, se dedicó a hacer un reconocimiento de ese rostro que lo observaba, con sus cascos diminutos, que le hicieron cosquillas a la princesa del sol. Su sonrisa no abandonó su rostro en ningún instante. _

_Las nanas eran su fuerte en lo que a cantar se refería. Celestia reconocía su poco talento para entonar su voz en otra cosa que no fuera muy distinta de las canciones de cuna y del himno de Equestria. Cuando vio el largo bostezo del bebé, Celestia lo acostó en la cuna, para desagrado del pequeño, que empezó a llorar a todo pulmón ni bien su espalda tocó el colchón. La princesa dio un respingo, por lo que volvió a levitarlo fuera de la cuna, decidiendo que tal vez era todavía muy pronto para que durmiera solo en la cuna, por eso se lo llevó a sus aposentos, dando el visto bueno a la niñera para que se retirase a descansar. _

_Una vez en su cama, Celestia se acomodó, su armadura de princesa a un lado. El unicornio había observado con ojos curiosos todo lo que le rodeaba de camino a la habitación, y ahora se chupaba un casco, mientras el sueño iba diciendo "hola" en su mirada. Celestia entonces tomó una cajita y quitó la cubierta, para revelar un reluciente y limpio chupete, que el potrillo tomó sin demasiados problemas, dándole más ternura a la escena a medida que el chupete oscilaba entre sus labios. Pero se resistía a dormirse por sí mismo, era como si algo lo mantuviese despierto entre tanto nadie lo arrullara o lo meciera. Era como si se diera cuenta de que lo dejaban solo, pensó Celestia, porque con el tiempo tardó mucho en acostumbrarlo a pasar la noche en su cuna. Esa noche, meciéndolo suavemente, las notas de una nana que le cantaba a Luna de bebé regresaron como por arte de magia, después de varias centurias sin cantarla, y la cantó tal cual como era:_

"_Estrellita dónde estás_

_Quiero verte titilar _

_En el cielo sobre el mar_

_Un diamante de verdad…_

_Estrellita dónde estás_

_Quiero verte titilar…"_

Y entonces, sin proponérselo, los labios de la princesa volvieron a reproducir la melodía de la canción de cuna, y las palabras brotaban de su boca al tiempo que marchaba en el recuerdo, aunque comenzó lentamente primero, susurrante y apenas perceptible, para luego tomar una intensidad normal:

"_Estrellita dónde estás…_

_Quiero ver… verte titilar…_

_En el… cielo… sobre el mar…_

_Un… diamante… de verdad…_"

Uno de los cascabeles del viejo peluche tintineó al moverse el casco que lo sostenía por debajo, asiéndolo débilmente. Y Celestia no lo notó, pero la cara de Black Star adoptó una facción más relajada al oírla cantar. Sí se dio cuenta del movimiento sutil, al abrir los ojos y sentir la prensión de la pata que había estado inerte, y del repentino cambio en las energías del ambiente exterior. Dio un suspiro largo, retiró el casco, dejándole el peluche gastado a su legítimo dueño, y antes de salir por la puerta, dio media vuelta, y depositó un fugaz beso en la frente de ese semental adulto en quien seguía viendo a su bebé, como cualquier madre vería a sus hijos sin importar la edad.

La inconsciencia no es lo mismo que estar durmiendo, pero la princesa Luna hizo un gran acopio de sus fuerzas para entrar en lo profundo de la mente de Black Star. Quizá fuera muy pronto para tratar de arreglar las cosas, y estaba segura de que él se rehusaría a escucharla por lo que Celestia le hizo, ni contar todo lo demás. Sunset Shimmer pudo dañarle severamente la espalda con ese ataque, y Luna no comprendía por qué simplemente no había tomado otra estrategia. Sin embargo, en vez de quedarse con ese punto de vista, se dijo que tal vez Sunset se encontrara bajo una emoción violenta o algo así, pues si había venido con Black Star de la tierra, es probable que tuviesen un enfrentamiento previo, por lo que su ataque sería un ajuste de cuentas. La princesa de la noche no aprobaba esa actitud, por supuesto, pero no siempre uno puede esperar que los ponis actúan como se cree que deberían. En todo caso, eso ya era cosa del pasado, y no tenía sentido seguir dándole más vueltas de tuerca. Luego conversaría con ella y con las demás, tenía la intención de darles una vista previa del asunto antes del momento cúlmine. Todavía no había visitado la habitación donde estaba la yegua pelifuego con la cabeza vendada, y tenía el deseo de hacerlo, pero esto era más importante.

Después de un gran esfuerzo, consiguió acceder al subconsciente de Black Star. Empezaría por allí, a buscar su conciencia, e intentar lo que fuera para amainar la ira que de seguro llevaba acumulada. Tras unos segundos de andar en un vacío insondable, como una galaxia sin nada más que nebulosas de estrellas, frente a ella divisó una puerta, y sin miramientos giró el picaporte y entró. A menudo entraba de esa forma en los sueños de los ponis, a través de las puertas, y ella sabía como nadie el significado que tenían las puertas en el mundo onírico. Algunas mentes se organizaban en la forma de interminables pasillos que se extendían ante ella, con puertas de los más diversos tipos, colores y formas. Algunas poseían diseños agradables, otras no, y significaban distintas cosas según ello, por eso muchas veces había puertas que la princesa Luna intentaba evitar, por más que la curiosidad fuera grande. Entonces, aquella puerta que ella divisó y por la que cruzó, la llevó a un vestíbulo con algunas puertas algo similares entre sí, y quedó perpleja al comprobar que poseía la configuración de los salones del castillo de Canterlot. Todas, menos una, estaban cerradas, y Luna sin vacilar fue a la que se hallaba entreabierta, une tenue sombra de luz se proyectaba en la pared como una cinta fluorescente.

La escena que pudo observar debía ser sin dudas un recuerdo, y ella allí no era nada más que un fantasma invisible, pues nadie se percató de su presencia. Ya era noche cerrada, pues desde la ventana se veía el manto azul oscuro de la noche. Una Celestia un poco más joven que ahora estaba leyéndole un libro a un potrillo unicornio, que escuchaba con atención mientras sostenía entre sus cascos el títere de un gato con ojos de botón y cascabeles en sus ropas. No tendría más de tres o cuatro años, había un tazón vacío de leche y un platillo con migajas de galletas a su derecha, y estaba recostado sobre un almohadón. Sus ojos eran de un verde intenso, y relucían como los de un gato en la oscuridad. Luna no sabía precisamente cómo era que ahora Black Star tenía el izquierdo azul, su hermana le había dado detalles muy vagos.

"_Y en el día más largo del milésimo año, las estrellas la liberarán… y traerá la noche eterna…_" finalizó Celestia. A su hermana menor le dio una leve punzada de dolor en el corazón, pues sabía perfectamente qué historia le estaba contando a Star en ese momento. Y se preguntó qué le habría dicho Tia sobre ella, aunque al parecer le había hablado más sobre lo bueno, sino ¿cuál sería la justificación para que su sobrino intentara contactarla estando ella en su destierro?

_-Mami… ¿y cuánto falta para que ella venga? – preguntó el unicornio._

_-Pronto… - Celestia suspiró – Pronto… - sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de nostalgia._

_-¿Y crees que ella te extrañe mucho? Yo sí, si estuviera tanto tiempo lejos de ti. No tendría a nadie con quién jugar, y no sé qué haría si estuviera solo tanto tiempo. _

_-No estarás solo, lo prometo. _

_-Y, ma. – dijo Black Star, parándose pensativo, se había empezado a rascar una oreja, signo de que empezaba a tener sueño, aunque eso Luna no lo sabía - ¿Qué voy a hacer si yo un día heredo el reino y ella vuelve? Porque yo soy un príncipe, ¿no? Y en los libros dice que los príncipes heredan los reinos de sus padres…_

_-Me parece que ya es hora de dormir… - interrumpió Celestia, a su hermana menor le pareció muy obvio que ella cambiaría de tema, por no querer explicarle al chico las cosas como son. _

_-¿Y si la tía Luna volviera mañana, tú qué harías, mami? – inquirió el pequeño, entretanto su madre lo cargaba hasta su cama y lo arropaba._

_-Mañana hablaremos de eso. Ahora, ¿quién quiere oír la canción de la estrellita? _

_-Pero no me has respondido. Yo quiero saber ahora._

_Celestia dio un suspiro de cansancio._

_-No lo sé, no lo sé. – respondió Celestia vagamente. _

La escena no duró más de eso. Celestia cantó una nana para el potrillo, que se durmió sin soltar el gato de peluche, con una expresión plácida y tierna. La princesa del sol le besó la frente y se retiró, atravesando la incorpórea e invisible figura de su hermana menor, cuyos reflejaban cierta tristeza. Después de unos segundos, al ver que nada se desvanecía, Luna avanzó hacia la cama, pero entonces el piso bajo ella se desmoronó, sumiéndola en la caída a un abismo sin fin, hasta que ella abrió sus alas y consiguió mantenerse en vuelo.

Más abajo vio que descendía haciala sala del trono del antiguo castillo que una vez compartieron con su hermana, el último de sus recuerdos en la tierra antes de ser desterrada a la luna. Ella siempre evitaba pensar en ese castillo, era el símbolo de una ruptura muy triste, de una herida que, aunque cicatrizada, sangraba todavía de vez en cuando. Al ver lo que ocurrió allí, tal y como Celestia se lo había descrito, se dio cuenta de que también ese castillo había tenido una importante significación para Black Star. No simbolizaba lo mismo que para ella, sino la concreción de uno de sus hechizos más poderosos y el día en que se había convertido en alicornio. Era algo que ni siquiera Celestia había podido explicarse. En este recuerdo, una aterrada princesa solar yacía muda, paralizada, y en su mirada se dibujaba la expresión del más rotundo asombro. Delante, sobre la misma plataforma en la que Nightmare Moon había partido los orbes que contenían los elementos, Black Star estaba parado con una mirada de furia, a sus pies los elementos seguían como habían estado, aunque destellaban apenas.

_-¡Respóndeme! – le exigió - ¿Por qué has venido a fastidiar mi transformación? ¡Respóndeme, no te quedes callada con esa cara de idiota!_

Luna se quedó tiesa, perpleja al ver que su hermana no reaccionaba ante el insulto que había salido de la boca de Black Star. Parecía que Celestia se hubiera topado con un gallo dragón en vez de un recientemente creado alicornio iracundo.

_-Yo… Black… no entiendo… - farfulló Celestia, intentando construir una oración coherente._

_-¡No! ¡No me cambies de tema, como siempre lo haces cada vez que te pregunto algo! YO NO ENTIENDO por qué lo haces, por qué me ocultas información. ¿Es que tanto te cuesta responder una simple pregunta? – la voz del primer alumno de Celestia tenía una potencia inimaginable, capaz de espantar a todas las criaturas que se hallaran cerca de las ruinas en ese momento, tanto pequeñas como grandes. - ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué mierda me miras así?! ¿No soy más digno de recibir ahora de ser un príncipe, no soy más digno de recibir la corona en mi nueva condición? ¡Para esto me has entrenado, para esto he estudiado tanto tiempo! ¡No me lo niegues! ¿O vas a negarme también que seré yo quien se enfrente a Nightmare Moon, porque a ti no te queda valentía para lastimar a tu hermana? ¡Yo siempre fui digno de ser un príncipe, tengo todas las cualidades y habilidades para ello, no como ese sapo inútil y maricón que tienes por sobrino!_

_La furia de Star creció sobremanera al ver que Celestia no demostraba orgullo ni ninguna emoción satisfactoria para él. Hubiera querido desterrarla allí mismo al sol, y tomar el mando de Equestria por sí mismo, sabía que su madre no se defendería, que no sería capaz de darse cuenta a tiempo. Después de todo, tenía el poder para hacerlo. Ahora sí lo tenía. Pero, en cambio, sólo encendió su cuerno y disparó un rayo a una columna cercana a Celestia, destrozándola y provocando que cayeran escombros y se formara una nube de polvo, lo que hizo que la princesa tosiera y volviera en sí rápidamente. Y en muy buen momento, porque debió formar un escudo mágico ante las rabiosas arremetidas de la magia de Black Star, que pisoteaba el suelo provocando temblores y grietas, bufando y torciendo la nariz, a media que se aproximaba el ojo del huracán._

_-¡Nunca me dijiste que estabas orgullosa de mí! ¡DÍMELO! ¡DIME QUE ESTÁS ORGULLOSA DE MÍÍ…!_

El grito se volvió agudo hacia el final y le produjo a Luna un severo chillido en los oídos. Sentía temor por tanta ira descontrolada, y temía por el bienestar de Celestia a pesar de que estaba en una recreación de un hecho que tomó lugar muchos años antes. No pudo ver el desenlace del encuentro, pues bajo sus pies las nervaduras del piso de roca brillaron y las losas cedieron, abriendo un agujero del tamaño suficiente para que la princesa de la noche cayera hacia ese abismo negro, mientras podía seguir oyendo la voz de Star desde arriba, cada vez más lejana.

"¿Hacia dónde caeré ahora?" se preguntó Luna, "¿a qué recuerdo me llevará este hoyo?". Esta vez, a su alrededor comenzaron a verse flotando diversos objetos, desde libros y baratijas, hasta lo que parecían fotografías y otros objetos personales. Pronto entró en una atmósfera llena de recuerdos e imágenes difusas, y Luna no podía reconocer nada, más que una luna con el perfil de Nightmare Moon más allá, entre otras cosas. Apareció bajo un relieve resquebrajado, con amplios valles muertos de árboles resecos, cuyas ramas se deprimían hasta tocar el suelo, enormes grietas como pozos sin fondo se abrían entre ellos, era todo un paisaje entre raro, perturbador y desolador. Cuando Luna posó sus cuatro cascos, sintió un frío intenso a pesar de que la tierra rojiza daba la impresión de estar caliente. También había zonas nubladas y cubiertas de nieve que se extendían más allá, y dunas de arena donde yacían al parecer estatuas rotas, una de las cuales Luna pudo reconocer que era su hermana. Divisó una edificación a los lejos, y usó sus alas para ir más rápido, pero solo podía caminar, ya que algo parecía haber desactivado su habilidad de vuelo, lo mismo que su magia. Eso debía ser, sin dudas, la mente de Black Star, y mientras recorría aquel lugar exótico y extraño observaba atentamente su alrededor, para darse cuenta de que los escenarios eran cambiantes, pues un minuto estaba una cosa, y luego en el mismo sitio aparecía otra completamente diferente. Luna apuró el paso cuando comenzó a presentir que algo la seguía, por lo menos, con la mirada, y era una presencia extraña y oscura a la que la princesa no tenía intención de conocer para nada.

El edificio no era un castillo precisamente, más bien parecía la fusión de uno, con una escuela y una biblioteca, aunque también poseía toques hogareños. Sin embargo, desde otra perspectiva, se veía más como una mansión que alguna vez tuvo contacto con el fuego, pues ciertos detalles daban la impresión de que alguna vez hubo un incendio. Y eso se afirmó más cuando Luna entró, la puerta no estaba abierta, sino que sólo era una abertura que en años mejores contuvo dos imponentes puertas dobles, como las de las mansiones de antaño. Adentro, algunas habitaciones se hallaban en el más completo desorden, otras, no tanto, y Luna se habría detenido a examinar cada una si no fuera porque debía cumplir su principal misión: encontrar a Black Star, y tener otra charla, posiblemente no tan amigable como la anterior, pero de cuyo resultado dependía mucho de lo que vendría después. Mucho caminó y recorrió aquel edificio-biblioteca-mansión, y le tomó bastante tiempo hallar la salida a la laberíntica biblioteca que componía gran parte de los cuartos. Todos los libros estaban en blanco, por lo menos los que Luna veía en el piso, abiertos, no tenían nada escrito en sus amarillentas páginas olvidadas.

Por fin, llegó a un patio circular, donde no había otra cosa más que vegetación muerta, y unas plantas que no estaban tan muertas como parecían, pues algunas flores gigantes y plantas carnívoras la atacaron cuando pasaba por sus pasillos, feroces como fieras, y Luna no dudaba de que correspondían a la ira de Black Star. De cierto que no eran las únicas cosas que la atacaron, aparecieron insectos gigantes, lianas terrestres como las que habían atrapado a su hermana y a ella y que casi envenenaban el Árbol de la Armonía, y cosas amorfas, sustancias viscosas que emergían de cualquier lado e intentaban atraparla formando tentáculos. Luna se defendió como pudo, ya que no contaba con alas ni magia, sino simplemente con sus patas y su ingenio. Varias veces estuvo a punto de quedar a merced de esos monstruos, pero por suerte consiguió escapar, gracias a que encontraba la manera de zafarse antes de que la capturaran.

Jadeando, como si fuera esto la vida real, Luna halló un puente en forma de arcada que conducía a una pequeña isla en medio de todo el tenebroso jardín. Una vez que estuvo en el puente, las criaturas ya no la siguieron, y se retiraron lentamente al boscoso y oscuro bosquecillo muerto, tan parecido al Everfree. Al mirar hacia el agua, vio que estaba totalmente sucia y negra, donde flotaban todo tipo de cosas, y un líquido rojo que sospechosamente parecía sangre. La isla no era más que un círculo náufrago, rodeado por esa laguna de la que amenazaba salir un monstruo todavía peor que los del patio.

Allí, bajo las raíces frondosas, secas y sobresalientes de un árbol que agonizaba, cuya vista era mucho más deprimente que los que Luna había visto, porque además sus largas y delgadas ramas se extendían como un techo sobre la isla, y de las puntas de éstas se deslizaban gotitas que caían al agua, de ahí la sangre que flotaba en la superficie de la putrefacta laguna. Dentro de un hueco en tronco oscuro y lúgubre, se hallaba una esfera de luz tenue, con la cutie mark de Black Star. Una voz le habló desde arriba, y al principio, Luna no la escuchó, se había quedado contemplando la esfera, y se daba cuenta más o menos de lo que allí ocurría. Hasta que unas hojas muertas y ennegrecidas cayeron sobre su cabeza, y al alzar los ojos, vio, en el punto exacto del que emergían todas las ramas sangrantes del gastado árbol, una sombría figura masculina que la miraba desde allí, con un ojo verde y otro azul que destellaban en las penumbras. Luna no sintió miedo, y dijo:

-Aquí estoy, y humildemente te pido que me concedas un minuto para darte mi versión de lo que sucedió hoy. No pretendo más que eso, y me iré inmediatamente.

Los ojos la escrutaron tan profundo que sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole desde la médula hasta cada punta de sus nervios.

No recibió respuesta alguna por parte de esos ojos.

-¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Luna? – preguntó Celestia a un grupo de guardias que estaban fuera al salir de la habitación. Ya había recuperado su porte serio, como si lo anterior no hubiera ocurrido.

-Lo sentimos, alteza – se excusó el guardia al mando – Sólo dijo que debía hacer algo importante y se fue.

-Bueno, muchas gracias.

-¿Algo en lo que podamos serle útiles? – preguntó el guardia.

-Sí, cuando la vean, infórmenle que se reúna conmigo pronto. – "Espero que no se demore mucho…" pensó la princesa del sol.

Deseaba que esto nunca hubiera sucedido, pero uno no está en esta vida para pasársela siempre de rositas. Caminó la distancia que la separaba del cuarto donde se hallaban Sunset Shimmer y las demás ponis. Temía por su vida, había mucha sangre manando de su cabeza por culpa de esa piedra, que se encontraba en el peor lugar en el momento menos indicado. Celestia ignoraba cómo se podría haber golpeado, quizá por la fuerza de su ataque, salió repelida hacia atrás. De todas maneras, todo había sido terrible, y había decidido que no hablaría de nada con Twilight hasta que Sunset despertara, y daba lo mismo que Black Star lo hiciera después, eso les daría tiempo de discutir la situación a fondo.

Por otro lado, le intrigaba aquella misteriosa tarea que acataba la presencia de su hermana. Pero entonces, fue cuando se dio cuenta, como un flash, de lo que podría estar haciendo, y esa idea la llenó de un terror inmenso, pues si había un poni con la mente más incomprensible del mundo, ése era Black Star. Y si su poder era alto por fuera, ¿cómo lo sería por dentro? Aunque era improbable, pues Luna entraba en los sueños de los ponis, no en sus mentes, y Star no estaba precisamente durmiendo. En todo caso, si Luna estaba haciendo o intentando hacer lo que ella creía que iba a hacer, los riesgos eran muy altos. Sinceramente, no podía saber qué hallaría su hermana en una mente tan compleja, pero recordando aquella vez que había entrado a su cuarto y se había topado con… todo eso, realmente no podría ser nada bueno.

"Ay, Luna, hermanita mía, deseo con todo el corazón que estés bien" se dijo en un susurro. Sin embargo, cuando dio vuelta al recodo de un pasillo, se chocó con una alicornio azul de melena estrellada, que fluía libremente. Estaba muy agitada, y en su cuello y otras partes del cuerpo se notaban marcas extrañas, como de latigazos o como si hubieran entrado en contacto con tentáculos venenosos. Llevaba tres vasos de agua, sirviéndose del dispenser a diestra y siniestra, y tampoco había visto llegar a su hermana mayor.

-¿Luna?

-¿Celestia?

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Dónde estuviste? – preguntó Celestia, gravemente preocupada por las marcas que tenía su hermana, aunque éstas se desvanecían a cada segundo.

-Una larga historia. ¿Tienes ánimos para otra conversación reveladora? – le preguntó Luna, mostrando una gran entereza después de lo que parecía haber sido una muy perturbadora experiencia.

-Iba a ir a ver a Sunset. Quiero saber cómo está, además de Twilight. Y déjame decirte, que no pienso decirle nada hasta que Sunset Shimmer despierte.

-Respeto tu decisión – dijo Luna, condescendiente a la preocupación de Celestia – Es importante que ella también sea parte de esto, y por nada del mundo puede estar ausente.

-¿Qué? – Celestia no pudo evitar que se reflejara la perplejidad en su rostro, sentía que Luna ya le ocultaba varias cosas.

Por mucho que intentaba, a Morrison le costaba ser indiferente a la ausencia de Shimmer. De alguna forma no lo convencía eso del viaje que le había dicho Fluttershy, cuando prestó su firma para algo de un refugio para animales o una cosa así, no se acordaba bien. Un extraño presentimiento le decía que ella estaba más lejos de lo que podría creer, y que había tenido un desafortunado incidente. Pero Morrison se negaba a creer en todas esa figuraciones, creía que sólo provenían de su parte idiota, que no existía razón para preocuparse así por alguien a quien en realidad no había conocido lo suficiente. ¿O sí?

No, debía ser eso que le pasaba con Shimmer, nada más, y que intentaba por todos los medios erradicar de su corazón. Era probable que la pelifuego nunca volviera, no tenía, más que sus cinco amigas, motivos realmente poderosos para volver a pisar Canterlot High. De hecho, el propio Morrison ya no los tenía. Lamentaba no saber dónde estaba enterrado exactamente Demetrium, pero se decía a menudo a sí mismo que sería una ridiculez. En realidad, siempre le pareció una ridiculez visitar una tumba, pues no visitas a un ser querido con ello, visitas un pedazo de piedra o mármol bajo el cual reposa un cadáver. Igualmente con Shimmer, a veces deseaba tener un número de teléfono, una dirección postal a donde escribir. En una profunda parte de su corazón, le dolía que Shimmer no se hubiera despedido, y se sentía como un trapo usado. Era un sentimiento con el que Morrison luchaba a diario, hasta que decidió que dejaría Canterlot High, por lo menos de a poco, y arrancaría con un nuevo proyecto: reanudar sus estudios en la universidad.

Tras una charla con las directoras y demás autoridades, consiguió trabajar medio turno, para poder asistir a clases. La subdirectora Luna demostró un poco más de entusiasmo por su empresa que la otra directora, Celestia siempre le había parecido de una seriedad aborrecible. Ahora había un nuevo gerente de limpieza, un cuarentón renegado cuya presencia podía percibirse a metros de distancia.

Pero esa noche, soñó con Shimmer, y no supo qué interpretar de aquello que había soñado. Estaba en la cancha de fútbol, sentada en las gradas, y Morrison llegaba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos. Era ya de noche, la luna se alzaba sobre el firmamento como un poderoso astro blanco. Shimmer tenía sus ojos puestos en la luna, pero no se sobresaltó cuando Jake le tocó el hombro. Lo saludó amablemente, hasta sonriéndole con mucha simpatía.

-Llegas un poco tarde, pero mejor tarde que nunca.

Morrison calló. Se suponía que en su sueño no debería saber que Shimmer se había ido de viaje, pero no obstante lo sabía.

-¿Dónde estabas, Shimmer? – preguntó ingenuamente - ¿Por qué no me avisaste que te ibas?

La muchacha bajó la cabeza, una tristeza sombría se revelaba en sus ojos al levantarlos de vuelta hacia él.

-No me fui porque quise, algo realmente turbulento estaba pasando.

-¿Y por qué no pediste ayuda? Sabes que nadie tiene que hacer nada solo si puede contar con la compañía de alguien más.

-Pero esto es distinto. Escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo – Shimmer posó su mano sobre la suya, y se sentía un poco cálida, casi como si fuera real – no te preocupes por mí, y no pienses que te dejé, porque en realidad vales mucho para mí. Volveré cuando y como pueda, hasta el momento, puedes esperarme hasta donde quieras. Y si ves que no llego, sigue sin mí.

-Oye, Shimmer, no entiendo nada. Aclárame cómo viene la mano, que no sé cómo reaccionar. – pidió Morrison, pero entonces el sueño se develó tan rápidamente que apenas pudo escuchar las últimas palabras de la pelifuego antes de que la perdiera de vista.

-No estés triste, Jake, yo estoy contigo.

A la alicornio color lavanda no le importaba lo que la princesa Celestia debía comunicarle más de lo que le importaba ahora la vida de Sunset Shimmer. Era algo loco pensar que le preocupaba la salud de una ex enemiga, pero luego de lo vivido en la dimensión humana con las sirenas, su predecesora había demostrado tener un buen corazón, apto para aprender sobre la amistad y para no volver a tomar el mismo camino. Las mane 6 se hallaban sentadas en la sala de espera, pues aunque había espacio para contenerlas a todas, ocupaban espacio y entorpecían el trabajo de los médicos. Además, el horario de visitas era algo restringido, y ya estaba a punto de tocar a su fin. Ninguna hablaba más de lo necesario, aunque Pinkie Pie salía con alguna de las suyas de vez en cuando. Hasta que Rainbow Dash rompió el silencio.

-Bueno, ¡yo me voy! No sé qué hacemos esperando aquí a la carroza, tengo responsabilidades con el clima, ¿saben?

-En eso tienes razón, cubo de azúcar. Yo debería estar atendiendo asuntos en Sweete Apple Acres, y espero que Apple Bloom junto a sus amigas no estén haciendo un desastre en el granero. – secundó Applejack.

-¡Oh, y yo tengo que dar unos últimos toques a unos vestidos que debía terminar para hoy! Es un cliente muy especial, y realmente no quisiera defraudarla. Si me disculpan… - dijo Rarity, levantándose de su asiento.

-Uhm, y yo olvidé que dentro de poco será la hora de la merienda de los animalitos – dijo Fluttershy, mirando al reloj de pared de la sala de espera.

-¡Yo tendría que ir a preparar la fiesta de bienvenida para Sunset, sí! Así cuando ella despierte, todas estaremos ahí para animarla.

Twilight, viendo a qué llevaba todo eso, no pensaba retener más a sus amigas, pero no quería dejar el hospital todavía. No quería dejar sola a Sunset, estaba ansiosa por verla despertar. Además, tenía entendido que las princesas continuaban en Poniville, específicamente en el hospital, y tenía muchas preguntas que hacer. No le gustó nada cómo se veía y comportaba ese Black Star, ni por qué era un alicornio, y un extenso sinfín de dudas. Pero no veía motivos para hacerles perder tiempo a sus amigas, ellas probablemente se encontrarían mejor atendiendo sus ocupaciones.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Twilight? Las chicas ya se van. – dijo Spike, tocándole el hombro con una garra.

-Yo voy a quedarme aquí. Sé que me esperan algunas tareas en el castillo, pero por ahora no voy a moverme de aquí. – respondió Twilight, con la mirada fija en el rostro impasible de la yegua pelifuego.

-Te entiendo. Después de todo, nosotros somos los únicos que conocemos bien a Sunset Shimmer como para quedarnos a cuidarla, pero yo la verdad ya tengo hambre y estoy cansado. ¿Por qué no nos vamos también? Hay un sinfín de posibilidades de que ella despierte de aquí a cien años.

-¡Spike! – lo reprendió Twilight, aunque se dio cuenta enseguida que el bebé dragón estaba en lo cierto. Si bien no iban a pasar mil años antes de que su amiga abriera los ojos, no sabían exactamente cuánto tardaría en hacerlo.

Todas estaban en proceso de retirarse, hasta Twilight, que había tomado interés por algunas cosas pendientes que había dejado en su biblioteca, pero en eso, una débil voz la hizo detenerse en seco no sólo a ella, sino a las demás que iban adelante, aunque en su caso era por Twilight.

-¿Qué… qué has dicho?

Al dar la vuelta, Twilight pudo apreciar un leve resplandor en los ojos entreabiertos de Sunset. Apenas se había movido, y se veía muy débil y cansada, como si no le hubiera servido para anda el reposo de la convalecencia.

-Esperen… - musitó, con una voz un poco más restaurada.

-¡oh, oh, oh! ¡Ahí está, despertó! – gritó Pinkie Pie, haciendo estremecer a doctores y enfermeras - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

-¡Pinkie! – la interrumpió Twilight – Haz el favor de calmarte un poco.

-Hey, al fin. Creímos que te quedarías como un vegetal toda la vida – dijo Rainbow Dash, quien de inmediato recibió miradas reprobatorias por parte de sus amigas.

-Un poco más de consideración, Rainbow querida, no sabes por lo que ha tenido que pasar Sunset… - le espetó Rarity.

-Y que en cualquier caso es peor que estar atada colgando de un árbol contigo – dijo Applejack, aunque no borraba de su mente la experiencia vivida, y la desesperación de no poder soltarse y asfixiarse. Pero sin dudas partirse la cabeza contra una piedra es mucho peor.

-¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Fluttershy dirigiéndose a Sunset. – Nos preocupamos cuando vimos toda esa… esa…

-…esa sangre. – terminó Spike, intentando no vomitar al recordar el charco escarlata sobre el que reposaba la cabeza de Sunset.

-Estoy… bien, solamente… tengo mucha jaqueca… - respondió la pelifuego, mientras sus párpados se bajaban lentamente.

-Sunset, sé que es demasiado pronto para preguntarte si te acuerdas qué pasó cuando me defendiste de Black Star, pero sí sé que no es tarde para decirte algo más importante. – dijo Twilight, dejando a sus amigas en un estado de perplejidad increíble.

La alicornio color lavanda simplemente se acercó a la cama donde yacía Sunset, y posando una pata sobre la suya, habló con la seriedad y suavidad que sólo se tiene cuando se habla desde el corazón.

-Ya no me importa lo que hiciste, lo que importa es que estás bien. Y quisiera agradecerte de todo corazón por salvarme la vida, estoy realmente feliz de que hayas podido aparecer cuando más lo necesitaba. De no ser por ti, no habríamos podido detener a Black Star, y quién sabe qué habría pasado conmigo. Espero poder encontrar la mejor forma de recompensarte…

-No es nada – dijo Sunset, poniendo su otro casco en el de Twilight – Algo debía hacer, a pesar de haber arriesgado mi vida…

-¡Yo sí sé qué podemos darte! ¡Una súper-hiper-mega-ultra fiesta de bienvenida! – exclamó Pinkie Pie, haciendo llover confeti por toda la sala, y abrazando estrechamente a Twilight y a Sunset.

-PinkiePie, ten más cuidado con tu entusiasmo – le advirtió Twilight, viendo que por poco Sunset se salvaba de caerse de la cama por el abrazo de la poni rosa.

-Nosotras también te agradecemos por tu ayuda, querida, y coincidimos con Twilight en lo que dice. – apuntó Rarity.

-Sí, después de todo es bueno tenerte aquí – afirmó Rainbow Dash.

-Y cuenta con cualquiera de nosotras para lo que quieras, terroncito. Estaremos allí para ti siempre que lo necesites. – secundó Applejack, levantando gentilmente su sombrero.

-Gracias, son todas muy amables.

Sunset se dijo que valía la pena haber vuelto a Equestria, si iba a recibir toda clase de atenciones y halagos, y no solamente referencias a sus errores del pasado. La cordialidad de las amigas de la princesa de la amistad hacía que disminuyera su dolor, y no pudo sentirse más agradecida con ellas. El tema sería que esas atenciones continuaran, y que el trato cambiara en lo que ella salía del hospital. Peor ahora había otro tema que invadió su mente: Black Star, y lo que había sido de él. Esperaba no haberlo matado, y entonces tomó conciencia de la peligrosa maniobra que había efectuado, y de las consecuencias que podía traer.

-Oigan… - susurró Sunset, y las seis yeguas rodearon su cama – Black Star… ¿cómo está?

El aire quedó en silencio de pronto, y miradas que expresaban distintas emociones fueron y vinieron entre las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía. No esperaban que se mencionase ese nombre en el agradable momento que compartían, ni tampoco se imaginaban a qué venía la interrogación de Sunset. Sobre todo, por la persecución sostenida con el ese alicornio blanco cuyas habilidades físicas eran extraordinarias, y que las había atacado descaradamente, casi sin mediar palabra de quién era o por qué hacía lo que hacía. Twilight sintió que no debía dejar a su compañera sin respuesta, por lo que tomó la iniciativa.

-No sabemos nada, cuando llegamos, estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Todavía respiraba, pero no puedo afirmar nada.

-Yo creo que le rompiste la espalda a ese desgraciado – dijo Rainbow, haciendo un ademán de lucha – y la verdad es que para vencerlo tú sola, aunque nadie vio cómo lo hiciste, debió de ser… ¡asombroso! – la pegaso color cian acompañó esta exclamación dando una voltereta en el aire.

-Sí… pero no me siento orgullosa de eso – dijo Susnet, desviando la mirada.

-Lo entendemos, no todo siempre se resuelve con la violencia. – se animó a decir Fluttershy.

-Fluttershy tiene razón, hay muchas formas de solucionar las cosas – secundó Rarity.

-El problema es cuando no podemos resolverlo por las buenas, pero hasta este momento no habíamos tenido ese problema. – comentó Applejack, recordando el incidente con los murciélagos vampiro de la fruta.

-Sabemos que no querías lastimarlo, Sunset. Y por muy malo que parezca, hemos aprendido que ante todo conflicto hay una salida que no siempre se nos revela de manera sencilla – dijo Twilight, consoladoramente.

-Eso no quita que tengamos que hacer cosas terribles para asegurar el bienestar de otros. – replicó Sunset, que aún sentía vergüenza de sí misma.

-Oh, mira eso pasa… pero nosotros no podemos influir en la decisión que toma el otro, y a veces se tiene que hacer lo que se tiene que hacer. – comentó Spike, pensando en la ocasión en la que había salvado el Imperio de Cristal. Era la primera vez que "mataban" a alguien, y seguía preguntándose por qué las princesas no insistieron en usar los Elementos de la Armonía para vencer al rey Sombra, o por lo menos purificarlo. ¿No era ésa una opción más sencilla?

-¿Y a qué viene tanto interés por ese tipo? ¿Acaso te gusta? – preguntó Rainbow, que nunca perdía la oportunidad de meter la pata.

-¡No, no es eso! – replicó Sunset, molesta. – Solo tengo curiosidad, podrán darse cuenta de que hasta yo salí lastimada por mi ataque. No sé qué pensará la princesa Celestia de mí…

-Estoy segura de que estaría orgullosa – dijo una voz que todas conocían muy bien.

La princesa Celestia entró en la habitación, y parecía iluminarla con su sola presencia. Twilight se había quedado pensando en Black Star, no sabía por qué, y se disculpó ante la princesa diciendo que debía ir al baño, a lo cual ésta le dio permiso para salir. Pero cuando la estudiante de Celestia cerró la puerta tras de sí, en vez de tomar el pasillo de la derecha, que conducía a los baños, tomó el de la izquierda, por el cual se iba hasta la puerta donde había un alicornio blanco de melena negra en observación, y parecía que una fuerza guiara sus pasos, porque supo qué cuarto era sin que nadie se lo hubiera dicho.

Una vez allí, Twilight contempló aquel rostro, durmiente y serio, y se sintió en la escena de una comedia romántica, en donde viene la princesa a besar al príncipe que al pincharse con una aguja cae en un sueño eterno, hasta que venga el verdadero amor a rescatarlo de su letargo con un beso sincero. Se sintió una estúpida por pensar en eso, esta no era una situación para hacer chistes. Quizá en otro momento le habría dado gracia, pero no ahora.

Twilight no tenía idea de lo que sucedería ahora. Hubiera querido preguntarle ahí mismo a la princesa qué habían decidido con respecto a este visitante, pero se contuvo. Ya era una princesa, y sea lo que sea que Celestia iba a decirle, no parecía ser tan urgente ya que de lo contrario se habrían reunido con ella de inmediato. Por otro lado, se dio cuenta de que el motivo por el cual su mentora había aparecido en el cuarto de Sunset Shimmer, era seguramente para ver cómo estaba. No debía olvidar que ella también había sido su alumna.

-¿Quién eres? – susurró para sí misma, pensando en todo lo poco que sabía de Black Star. Nadie lo había mencionado nunca, y si alguna tuvo una relación con la princesa Celestia, era posible que no hubiera acabado de una buena manera.

Se quedó mirando fijamente el peluche que tenía asido con un casco. No era nada que Twilight pudiese recordar con claridad, pero lo observó desde estaba, sin tocarlo ni siquiera con su magia. ¿Quién le había traído un peluche viejo a un semental adulto? ¿Qué podía significar ese títere gris y arruinado?

Sin embargo, Twilight no permaneció mucho más tiempo en ese cuarto. Un repentino y extraño suceso hizo que, aterrada, diera media vuelta y saliera disimuladamente corriendo. Había extendido su casco, no sabía bien para qué, pero cuando estuvo a centímetros de su cara, una voz habló en su mente, porque podía jurar que los labios de Black Star no se movieron en lo absoluto. "_Twilight_", fue simplemente lo que dijo, y no la habría asustado tanto que la nombrara en un susurro, pero no se esperaba que alguien le hablara directamente a sus pensamientos.

-No voy a entretenerte mucho, hermana, porque sé que ahora más que nada estás deseosa de ir a ver a Sunset Shimmer. – le dijo Luna a Celestia, unos minutos antes de que fuera a donde estaban nuestras queridas protagonistas.

-Has ido a hablar con Black Star, ¿o me equivoco?

-No, Celestia, no te equivocas. Y estas marcas son prueba de que casi fallé en mi propósito.

-Cuéntame todo. Quiero saber.

-Está bien. Descendí a lo más profundo de la mente de Black Star, y hallé cosas de las que te hablaré en otro momento. Verás, cuando después de recorrer…

"…_todos los pasillos y corredores, encontré a Black Star. Su árbol de la vida se veía muy deteriorado, y había una luz muy pequeña brillando en medio. No me ofreció ninguna respuesta cuando le hablé, y no pude darme cuenta de que salían unos tentáculos del agua sino hasta que fue tarde. Yo intentaba razonar con Black Star, pero comprenderás que me fue muy difícil, y en cierta forma es tu culpa por encerrarlo en esa armadura, pero no me interesa reprocharte eso ahora. Estaba furioso, y el kraken que vivía en la laguna empezaba a estrujarme, a medida que Black Star hablaba._

_-¡Mentirosa! ¡Vil y traicionera serpiente mentirosa! ¡Me engañaste mientras le dabas tiempo a tu hermana para ir y emboscarme! ¡Has abusado de mi amabilidad y de mi confianza sólo para someterme! – su voz resonaba por todo el sitio, era como la voz del viento de un huracán - ¿Y dónde han quedado esas palabras de oportunidades y de arreglos? ¡Eres una farsante, una farsante como Celestia!_

_-¡No, Black Star, no es lo que crees! Yo no sabía lo que iba a hacer Celestia, te lo juro por la noche…_

_-No pongas tu noche bajo juramento, ¡no jures sobre algo cuando sólo piensas en seguir manipulándome! _

_-Yo no te manipulo, y todas tus acusaciones son infundadas. Escucha, Celestia estaba asustada, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Lo siento, Black Star, realmente lo siento…_

_La desesperación intentaba dominarme por completo, mas yo no quería ceder. Podía ver sus ojos en la penumbra del árbol, mientras yo en el aire me debatía con los viscosos y fríos tentáculos que me aprisionaban. _

_-Tu compasión no servirá de nada para que me olvide de que me has traicionado. Esas dos torpes palabras no me devolverán la sanidad de mi espalda. ¡Porque yo siento cada punzada de dolor, pero es peor el dolor que me causan ustedes, pues mi espalda sanará, pero no mi corazón! _

_-¿Y qué se suponía que ibas a hacer con Twilight Sparkle? Ella jamás te hizo daño, ¿qué pretendías hacer tú?_

_-¿Y a ti qué te importa? ¿Qué tanto te puede importar la vida de esa estudiante mimada, que no supo defenderse en el momento adecuado, y como siempre, tuvo que venir alguien a salvar a su delicada persona? Lo lamento por Shimmer, ella pudo ser más sabia, y alejarse de lo que no requería su presencia. No tomaré venganza contra ella, porque es patética. _

_-¡No hables así de Sunset Shimmer! Ella fue valiente, y su actitud no quedará sin recompensa._

_-¿Y qué queda pues para mí? El sufrimiento del encierro…_

_-¡No! ¡Esto no tiene que ser así! Yo he convencido a Celestia de darte una segunda oportunidad, tienes que creerme. Pasé mil años desterrada de mi reino, y la verdad es que no quiero ver a nadie pasando por lo mismo otra vez. Sé lo que se siente, Black Star, pero ahora todo ha cambiado. Celestia ha cambiado, y puedo asegurarte de que para bien. _

_Poco a poco, los tentáculos se iban sumergiendo en el agua asquerosa de la laguna, y sentí que las fuerzas me fallaban. Eso no podía hacerme daño, pero no podía concentrar mi poder para regresar en mí. No había logrado ablandar la ira de Black Star, y para colmo se rehusaba a creer en mis palabras. _

_-Resuélveme una duda entonces – dijo, más calmado - ¿Por qué piensas que a Celestia le interesaría volver a recibirme, por qué estás tan segura de que confía en mí? ¿Qué garantía tengo yo de que esto no es más que otra farsa? _

_-Porque Celestia está arrepentida, y todavía te quiere, porque hay mucho más de lo que se ve a simple vista, y supongo que tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Por favor, déjame ayudarte. Jamás harás nada bueno de tu vida si no permites que los demás te ayuden. _

_No sé de dónde pude haber sacado estas palabras, pero en mi voz sonaban sinceras y conciliadoras. Fue cuando se pudo oír tu voz desde lejos, que empezó a hacerse más intensa… estabas cantando, me parece. En cierta forma, me ayudaste, hermana, porque enseguida noté cómo la esfera en el centro de su árbol recuperaba un poco de luz. Me sentí un poco más relajada con tu canción, y fue entonces cuando los tentáculos me depositaron en el suelo y se retiraron a las profundidades del agua podrida. Noté que Black Star me miraba fijamente, con una expresión distinta, y había bajado del árbol. No sabía qué ocurriría ahora, no sabía si yo había ganado la partida. _

_-Hagamos un trato – me dijo, dando unos pasos al frente – No he visto que haya mentira en tu corazón, y suenas muy segura cuando hablas. Puede ser que te equivoques, como puede ser que no. Pero sea lo que sea que pretendan hacer tú o Celestia conmigo, sepan que yo no me doblegaré ni me pondré a merced de nada que yo no quiera. Todo tiene que hacerse teniendo en cuenta cuál es mi voluntad, y que no se me reprima en ningún sentido. _

_-Entiendo. No quieres que te obliguen a usar la armadura. _

_-Y no podré usarla tampoco, por el daño que se le ha hecho a mi espalda. _

_-Está bien, así será._

_No te enojes conmigo por aceptar esas condiciones, lo único que más quería era dejar el asunto finiquitado y salir de ahí. _

_-Y una cosa más. _

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que se incluya a Sunset Shimmer. _

-0-

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Me costó un poco escribirlo, pero bueno je. Ya con este capítulo estaríamos cerrando el círculo introductorio, para empezar en el siguiente con el segundo acto de esta historia.

Un saludo, y nos leemos pronto.


	7. Princesa Twilight, mentora de la Armonía

**Capítulo 7: Princesa Twilight Sparkle, mentora de la Armonía**

-¿Cómo estás, Sunset? – preguntó Celestia sin miramientos, colocándose al lado de la cama donde yacía la yegua pelifuego – Me preocupé mucho al verte sangrar.

-Celestia, yo… - musitó Sunset, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse a su antigua mentora – Lo siento – fue lo único que le salió.

-No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, querida. Lo bueno es que estás viva.

-Lo sé… pero la verdad es que no sé qué hago aquí… vine por defender a Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy de la magia de Demetrium… pero me lanzó al portal…

-Espera, ¿qué? – exclamó Rainbow.

-¿Nosotras tres? – preguntó Fluttershy, escondida detrás del primer refugio que encontró: su amiga Applejack.

-Eso no puede ser, querida, nosotras… - empezó Rarity, pero Sunset la interrumpió levantando un casco.

-No, no ustedes. Mis amigas de Canterlot High.

-¡Eso es al otro lado del espejo que cruzó Twilight! ¿Verdad? ¿Y que lo hizo funcionar gracias a un libro? ¿Y desde el que tú saliste…?

-Sí, Pinkie, ese mismo… - la calló Rainbow tapándole la boca con un casco.

-Veo que has aprendido mucho, Sunset. Te has sacrificado por otros dos veces, y eso me hace sentir orgullosa. – afirmó Celestia, posando una pata en el hombro de su ex alumna. Sunset bajó la mirada, sin poder soportar la calidez con la que la alicornio la observaba.

-Lo sé. Pero, ¿por qué no puedo sentirme orgullosa de mí? Siempre creí conocer a Demetrium, lo tuve como uno más de esa dimensión, y después aparece y se empieza a interesar en el incidente con Twilight, luego finge su muerte, se presenta en el portal… y me doy cuenta de que jamás fue quien dijo ser.

-Hablando del portal, se suponía que no puede abrirse hasta que pasen treinta lunas, o que Twilight ponga en marcha el armatoste con el que lo abrió desde aquí. ¿Cómo diantres se abrió…?

-El portal no se abrió solo. – sentenció Sunset, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido – Él lo abrió, y el cómo hizo para obtener toda esa magia es algo que no alcanzaré a entender del todo.

-¿Cómo que él lo abrió? – preguntó Rainbow Dash, incrédula.

-¿Y cómo es que pudo usar magia… desde ese mundo donde la magia no existe? – se preguntó Spike.

-A menos que haya sido un poni que fue desterrado de Equestria, que tenía mucha magia y que por eso se convirtió en alicornio, como Twilight, y entonces al enterarse de que ella vino a ese mundo quiso volver y arreglar cuentas. – dijo Pinkie, cuyo razonamiento impresionó a la princesa Celestia, quien no conocía tal poder de deducción.

-Querrás decir que lo _convirtieron_ en alicornio, Pinkie – dijo Rairty – él no se pudo convertir en alicornio solito.

-Y bueno, lo de que pertenece a este mundo lo estábamos sospechando desde hace rato. – dijo Spike.

-De hecho… - dijo Celestia – aunque no sé cómo hiciste para saberlo, Pinkie Pie, estás en lo cierto.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todas en la sala, Sunset incluida.

La princesa suspiró. Probablemente debería haberlas dejado con sus cavilaciones, pero no quería omitirles ninguna información.

-Temo que así es.

-Espere, ¿qué significa eso? – inquirió Applejack - ¿Quiere decir que…?

-¿…que fue un estudiante de magia que ascendió por sí solo…? – Sunset no lograba conectar todos los puntos, a pesar de que ésa debía ser la única verdad.

-Entonces… - balbuceó Spike, mientras las demás no salían de su asombro - ¿Quién es ese Black Star en realidad? ¿Acaso fue..?

-Fue alumno mío. El primero, y debo decir que fue una historia muy distinta de que la que tuve contigo, Sunset, o con Twilight. – dijo Celestia.

-Ahora tiene sentido… todo tiene sentido… princesa Celestia, no sé cómo era antes, pero ahora es muy peligroso. Algo malo está tramando, lo supe desde el principio. – dijo Sunset – Y creo entender por qué estoy aquí: para avisarle de esta amenaza… para que puedan detenerlo antes de que…

-Yo diría que si el azar quiso que vinieras a Equestria, me parece que tienes algo importante que cumplir.

-Pero, ¿cuál es mi misión en concreto? No estoy segura de poder ser útil en nada…

Celestia tomó a Sunset del mentón, girando su rostro hacia sí. Era un gesto muy maternal por parte de la princesa del sol, lo que demostraba que no guardaba rencores hacia su ex alumna, ni tampoco parecía decepcionada de ella. De cierto se diría que Celestia fue una segunda madre para Sunset.

-Todos podemos ser útiles en algo, sólo hace falta esperar, o que se dé la oportunidad indicada. – dicho esto se incorporó, para incluir a las otras cinco yeguas y el dragón en lo que diría a continuación – De eso se trata la misión que mi hermana y yo le encomendaremos a Twilight, por eso, necesitaré que todas participen, porque es algo muy importante.

-Bueno, eso está fuera de discusión. – dijo Twilight, decidiéndose a entrar después de haber estado oyendo por la ranura de la puerta – Pero, ¿de qué se trata? Es por ese alicornio, ¿verdad? ¿Qué piensa hacer, princesa, si él llega a despertar cuando menos lo esperemos? Sabemos de lo que es capaz de hacer, y sin los elementos, o por lo menos sin saber lo suficiente sobre cómo funciona el Rainbow Power, dudo que seamos capaces de hacerle frente.

-No necesitarás preocuparte por eso, Twilight. Esta misión, será como un examen para ti, y esta vez tendrás la oportunidad de rendirlo junto a tus amigas. Ellas serán auxiliares, pero tú serás la principal titular.

Las mane 6 no conseguían entender bien a qué se refería la princesa Celestia, les confundía pensar en qué tipo de examen tendrían preparadas las Hermanas Reales para la más joven princesa de Equestria. La duda más grande que tenían era con respecto a Black Star, sabían que estaría dentro de ese plan, pero no qué parte le tocaría jugar.

-¿Y qué pasa con Black Star? – preguntó Twilight - ¿Cómo lo mantendremos controlado…?

-Creo que lo mejor sería organizar la asamblea de forma urgente. – irrumpió una voz. – Y ya no me pidas más tiempo, hermana. Tenemos que informarlas ahora de la responsabilidad que les tocará asumir.

-¿Estás segura, Luna? ¿No deberíamos esperar a que despierte?

-Cuanto más nos demoremos, más tiempo nos tomará discutir el asunto. Tengo entendido que con los incidentes de hoy, ellas ya tienen un preconcepto de Black Star, lo que dificultará bastante las cosas, pero no creo que evite su buena marcha.

-Pero Sunset aún no ha sido dada de alta por los médicos.

-¿A dónde piensas ir para dar un comunicado? Tranquilamente podemos quedarnos y conversarlo aquí. – replicó Luna, cerrando la puerta de la habitación con su magia.

-¿Tan urgente es lo que nos tienen que decir?

-Urgente no es el término que yo usaría, pero sí, podría decirse que sí, Sunset Shimmer. – respondió Luna con serenidad, mientras Celestia se colocaba a su lado.

Se oyó un golpecito suave en la puerta, y acto seguido, una enfermera asomó su cabeza, preguntando si todo estaba bien. Ante la respuesta afirmativa de las princesas, la enfermera les informó que venía el doctor a revisar el estado de Sunset, comentando que estipulaban que le darían el alta médica en pocas horas. Las princesas deliberaron unos segundos en privado, para organizar un poco mejor sus horarios. Dado que habían partido de Canterlot casi sin avisar, y habían pasado todo el día fuera sin dar noticias de dónde estaban o qué hacían, resolvieron que enviarían una esquela informando del percance, y de que volverían ni bien acabara su "misión diplomática". Querían poder efectuar su reunión con la princesa Twilight sin ningún tipo de presión externa, para así poder explicarle la situación detalladamente, y sin olvidarse de nada. De esta forma, un par de horas después, las Hermanas Reales y las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía junto con Sunset Shimmer, se hallaban reunidas en un salón específico del castillo de la Amistad. Pinkie Pie se tomó la molestia de traer pastelillos para todas, éstos se hallaban colocados en bandejas sobre una mesa delicadamente preparada por Rarity, quien ordenó que se aseara la habitación, aunque no estuviera precisamente sucia, ya que contarían con dos presencias ilustres, y pretendía hacer que ellas tuvieran un buena impresión de cómo mantenían el castillo. Las demás ayudaron en lo que pudieron con esa iniciativa, de modo que entre seis lograron que el salón se hallara listo para cuando llegaran las princesas.

-Qué bonito y acogedor está todo – acotó Celestia, notando el esfuerzo de las portadoras para darles un buen recibimiento. Luna se mantenía en silencio, apreciando sólo con los ojos a su alrededor.

-Espero que sea de su agrado, princesas. – dijo Twilight, adelantándose del grupo de ponis y haciendo una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias, Twilight.

-Bien, supongo que ahora podemos ir a lo que nos compete. – cortó Luna.

-Disculpe, princesa Luna, ¿ha dejado varios guardias en el hospital? – preguntó Sunset, dando unos pasos al frente y haciendo una reverencia antes de hablar.

-Eso no será problema. No creo que Black Star decida irse muy lejos al despertar. – respondió Luna moviendo la cabeza negativamente. – Antes que nada, desearíamos que nos relatasen con claridad y concisión todos los hechos alrededor de su encuentro con Black Star, y seguidamente, que nos expresen sus opiniones sobre el mencionado, una por una.

Las yeguas así hicieron. Permitieron empezar a Sunset, para que relatara cuanto supiera de cómo fue Black Star en el mundo humano. Los rostros de las princesas pasaron por las más diversas emociones, a medida que la unicornio de crin de fuego exponía su caso. El resto la oyó con mucha atención y curiosidad, y no faltaba que de vez en cuando alguien hiciera una pregunta o un comentario. En el transcurso de la historia de Sunset, Celestia sin saberlo engulló más pastelillos de los que su dieta le permitía, con una mezcla de nervios y ansiedad que las demás notaron, pero fingiendo sutilmente que no se daban cuenta. Cuando acabó de hablar, le siguió Twilight, que comenzó su relato desde el momento en el que se encontraron con Sunset de improviso. No faltó el punto de vista del bebé dragón, quien admitió haber pasado mucho miedo, temiendo por la vida de su amiga y tutora. Después, continuaron las demás ponis en el orden en el que se fueron involucrando en lo ocurrido. La parte que más sorprendió a ambas princesas fue la de las cuerdas, y Celestia trató de recordar cualquier momento en el que Black Star hubiera recibido entrenamiento físico. Todavía no se recuperaba por el shock de enterarse de cómo había atacado a los guardias, a pesar del impedimento de la Armadura. Sentía que a cada minuto que pasaba, perdía la seguridad con la que había tomado su decisión. Podía esperarse cualquier desastre… pero si no los hubo con Discord. No, se dijo para sí misma, Discord es Discord y Black Star es Black Star. No cabía comparación alguna entre estos dos, aunque la responsabilidad por los actos de ellos cayera sobre su alumna y las portadoras.

-De acuerdo, a todo esto, ¿cuál es la opinión que a cada una de ustedes merece Black Star? – inquirió Luna – Esta vez iremos en el orden contrario en que arrancamos. – señaló a Rainbow Dash, la última en haber hablado.

-Bueno, ¿qué tengo para decir de este sujeto? Es… - la pegaso color cian se masajeó el cuello, era como si de repente, algo le impidiera expresar lo que pensaba – Debió haberse entrenado muy bien, aunque creo que está un poco desequilibrado. Es decir, no he terminado de reponerme por estar colgando de un árbol con Applejack. Es un tipo al que yo respetaría, de lejos.

-¿Y tú? – preguntó Luna pasando su mirada de Rainbow a Rarity.

-Es innegable que tiene cierto porte noble, - comenzó Rarity, presentando las mismas dificultades que su amiga pegaso- y que además se nota que es fuerte y bien parecido, pero hay algo en su mirada… es… bastante extraño. Nunca había visto un semental alicornio, y se veía muy bien con su armadura… sin embargo, en cierto punto, admito que es peligroso, y lo ha demostrado con claridad.

-¿Pinkie Pie?

-... [transcripción no disponible por exceso de caracteres]… y bueno, eso es lo que yo pienso de Black Star, me preocupa que no le gusten las fiestas, pero estoy segura de que las mías le encantarán…

-Está bien, hemos oído suficiente. – la interrumpió Luna, y tanto Celestia como las demás yeguas le agradecieron con la mirada, si bien la verborragia en la que consistía la apasionada exposición del punto de vista de la yegua rosa sobre lo ocurrido era intensa, llegaba un punto en el que perdían el hilo de la conversación.

-Es tu turno, Applejack – señaló Celestia.

-Ammm… yo coincido en mucho de lo que han dicho Rainbow, Rarity y Pinkie. Pero lo que me molestó bastante fue que nos atacara de esa forma, sin siquiera decirnos por qué, y con lo del árbol… no he visto eso ni en los rodeos. Hay mucho que no me agrada de él, y pienso que no es alguien que pueda estar preparado para vivir en un pueblo como Poniville.

-Fluttershy…

-Yo… em, bueno, pienso… es que, no vi a nadie hacer algo como eso, pero… - balbuceó Fluttershy – quiero decir… es atemorizante, y tuve mucho miedo, y… no es que sea un mal tipo, tal vez necesite que alguien lo acompañe, o… bueno, es como algunos de los animalitos del bosque, que son rudos y malos, pero cuando los escuchas y te preocupas de que ellos estén bien, te das cuenta de que no son tan malos como parecen.

-Muy bien, Fluttershy. – asintió Luna, satisfecha interiormente con la primera opinión que le gustó más que las otras. – Sigues tú, joven Spike.

-Bueno, Black Star en cierta forma me hace acordar a Twilight… y no me mires así – dijo Spike, que sin necesidad de girar la cabeza, sabía que Twilight lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

-¿Por qué crees eso? – preguntó Celestia, interesada en las palabras del dragón.

-Lo que puedo sacar en limpio de todo este lío, es que si fue alumno suyo, princesa, de seguro debió buscar en un principio lo mismo que Twilight y Sunset. – explicó Spike – No dudo que debe tener los mismos problemas para socializar con otros ponis que los que tenía Twilight, salvo que… je, es más extremo. Eso sí, debió ser un estudiante prolífico para llegar a tener tanta habilidad para la magia, por momentos daba la impresión de superar a Twilight. Lo… lo que me da un poco de curiosidad, es cómo se convirtió en alicornio. Se supone que eso llega cuando, bueno, ya saben…

Las princesas se miraron entre sí. Celestía poseía buenas causas para guardarse lo de esa noche en las ruinas del castillo que alguna vez habitaron las dos. No sabía cómo reaccionarían las portadoras al enterarse de la posibilidad de que Black Star estuviera conectado a los elementos. Se moría por saber qué había averiguado su primer alumno al enterarse de los fenómenos en Canterlot High, y su reacción al despliegue del poder de éstos. Ella no sabía que Black se había ido a la dimensión de los hombres, y sin cruzar el espejo, de haberlo sabido, habría recelado que Twilight fuera en su momento, aunque habría querido que ella investigara sobre qué hacía allí. Por desgracia, lo supo muy tarde, aunque nada tenía para lamentar, ya que, según lo dicho por Sunset, Star se dedicó a una profesión más pacífica del otro lado del espejo. Luna siguió como si nada, ya verían si se incluía la anécdota de la falsa activación de los elementos.

-No sé a qué viene todo esto, y lo digo con respeto. Admito que coincido mayormente con lo que ya han dicho las demás, pero me preocupa la seguridad de todos aquí en Poniville. – dijo Twilight – Black Star está loco, comprendo que haya sido hace mucho estudiante suyo, princesa, pero… dudo que sea como usted lo conocía. Debieron pasar muchos años, si me acuerdo de haberlo visto en una playa, cuando fuimos de vacaciones con mi familia, sí… me dio muy mala vibra, y ya se le notaba en los ojos que nada estaba bien en su cabeza. Por un momento, estuve segura de que iba a matarme, y no puedo pensar en lo que habría pasado si Sunset no hubiera venido. Yo simplemente, siento que es alguien en quien no se puede confiar, muchos menos que en Discord, aunque esté reformado. Sabe mucho de todo, y tiene mal genio. Una vez oí a un profesor de la academia de magia, decir que un cerebro patológico se da en el caso de un individuo que usa sus conocimientos combinándolos con su mal genio, y que con eso es capaz de inventar todo tipo de cosas, que no siempre son buenas. Me da la impresión de que Black Star es un cerebro patológico, sé reconocer a un poni sumamente inteligente…

-Sunset Shimmer… - señaló Luna, por alguna razón deseaba escuchar la opinión de ella más que de las otras.

-Yo conocí a Black Star con el nombre de Konrad Demetrium, profesor y bibliotecario. ¿Qué puedo decir? No sé cuántos años habrán pasado desde que estuvo bajo su tutela, princesa Celestia, ni cuándo fue que se separaron, pero sé que ya estaba en el mundo humano antes de que yo llegara allí.

-Eso no importa por ahora. – dijo Celestia, lentamente, ansiando escuchar más, mientras mordía el último panquecito de una bandeja casi vacía – Prosigue, por favor.

-No puedo entender qué lo motivó a venir aquí, ni cuál es su propósito. Es como si después de lo que pasó con las sirenas, se hubiera convertido en una persona totalmente diferente. Se ganó el honor de ser un profesor legendario, una figura muy respetada sobre todo por los demás profesores y por los directivos, jamás perdía la paciencia, no había broma que le hiciera mella, era muy serio y respetuoso en su trato con los demás, siempre te miraba a los ojos cuando te hablaba, y tenía una oralidad prodigiosa. Si le caía mal a alguien, porque el que lo respetaran no significaba que todos lo apreciaran, casi siempre era por su rigidez, o porque no tenía contemplaciones con nadie, porque era muy severo con las reprimendas… pero no era necesariamente un mal tipo. Podías conversar bien con él, si le presentabas un tema afable y mostrabas capacidad para mantener una charla adecuada. Era como una enciclopedia humana, sabía de todo, pero no porque se lo supiera de memoria, sino porque se acordaba de algo a medida que avanzaba la charla. Después, está su lado más misterioso, porque nadie logró saber demasiado de su pasado, de su familia, a tal punto de que llegué a escuchar las más disparatadas teorías sobre su persona. Creo que lo más… perturbador, era esa forma de mirarte, como si pudiera atravesar tu mente y saber lo que estás pensando, como un sexto sentido… recuerdo que una vez, no sé cómo, pero supo que se derrumbarían las gradas en la cancha de fútbol, y consiguió desalojarlas minutos antes de que eso ocurriera. Hay mucho que puedo decir sobre él, ahora siento que no lo conozco, porque me he dado cuenta de que siempre ha tenido una máscara ocultando su verdadero rostro…

-Pero, ¿cómo es que no lo vimos en ningún momento, Twilight? Teniendo en cuenta que fuimos dos veces, dos veces… - replicó Spike, confundido.

-Cuando… la primera vez, estaba de licencia. No me sorprende que se hubiera enterado de lo que pasó, allí cualquier fenómeno inesperado se difunde con rapidez. De seguro ya sabía quiénes eran ustedes cuando volvieron para combatir a las sirenas. – dijo Sunset, acercándose a Spike y poniendo un casco en su hombro, algo que sorprendió a Twilight y a las demás.

-Escuchen, - la princesa Celestia llamó la atención de todas – si algo quedó por decir, nos mantendremos comunicadas. Ahora me toca a mí hablar, y espero poder resolver sus dudas sobre la identidad de Black Star con lo que voy a contarles. Necesito que presten mucha atención, y que escuchen en silencio, y que cualquier cosa que no entiendan, o que les cueste comprender, me la consulten al finalizar, ¿está claro?

-¡Claro como el agua! – Pinkie Pie, adoptando una pose militar, las demás la siguieron asintiendo humildemente.

A Celestia no le costó tanto esta vez repetir lo mismo que le había contado a Luna sobre aquel potrillo que le trajeron de una casa incendiada, y que había educado, viéndolo crecer y progresar de una manera exorbitante. Tal vez porque ahora dolía menos, porque ya había podido descargar un poco de todo eso que la había angustiado por tantos años. Reparaba en las expresiones de sus alumnas, de las portadoras de los elementos y del dragón Spike a medida que hablaba y su cabeza trazaba un semicírculo horizontal para llegar a todas sus oyentes, como un conferencista en un simposio. En realidad, no era nada cómodo para ella hablar de algo tan personal, era como si no sintiese la suficiente confianza con las ponis que la acompañaban, sin embargo, pronto descubrió que tenía pudor, pudor de confesar un hecho que se asemejaba a otro acaecido mil años atrás. Pues su relación con su hijo adoptivo había acabado casi de la misma manera que con su hermana, sólo que duró mucho menos tiempo, y desde que él escapó de su prisión, la princesa no tuvo más noticias.

-Y ésta es la historia. Nunca quise contarle a nadie de esto, y quizá pude haber cometido un error al hacer esto, pero… tenía que seguir con mis ocupaciones, no me daba casi tiempo de pensar en todo lo que pasó. Cuando una y otra vez me repitieron que no encontraron señales de Black Star por ningún lado, era como si algo dentro mío intentara convencerme de que el capítulo estaba cerrado, de que definitivamente yo habría muerto para él, y yo siempre pedía a las estrellas que lo cuidaran, allí donde fuera que estuviera.

-Es… es una historia muy triste… - comentó Fluttershy, secándose unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Sí, pero de seguro ahora tendrá un final feliz, ¿verdad? – la secundó Pinkie Pie, con una mirada esperanzadora.

-Así es, y de ustedes dependerá el rumbo de la historia.

-Pero, ¿cómo? – terció Twilight – Entiendo que nos dejara a Discord para reformarlo, princesa, pero ¿qué tenemos nosotras que ver en esto?

-Sé que no debería estar mezclando una cosa con la otra, y les pido disculpas por las molestias causadas. – dijo la princesa – Lamentablemente, no creo que Black Star acepte volver a Canterlot conmigo para aprender lo que yo les he enseñado a ustedes, Sunset Shimmer y Twilight. No creo… no sabría qué hacer para recuperar nuestro vínculo, por mucho que sí pudiera hacerlo con mi hermana. Tengo muchas dudas, han pasado muchos años…

-¿Y entonces por qué Black Star es nuestra responsabilidad ahora? – preguntó Twilight.

-Porque esta vez no se trata de usar la Magia de la Armonía para defender Equestria – respondió la princesa Luna, con un tono muy solemne – se trata de ganar un aliado más, no sólo para contar con su ayuda en todo lo que sea posible, sino para enseñarle sobre la Amistad de la misma forma con la que tú aprendiste, Twilight Sparkle. Esto fue idea mía, porque sentí que era eso lo que correspondía, y porque además, podremos evaluarte de otra forma, para ver si realmente eres digna de llevar el título de Princesa de la Amistad. ¿Comprendes lo que te digo?

-Sí, princesa Luna.

-Yo comprendo a Black Star un poco más que nadie… por eso convencí a Celestia de nombrarte como su tutora.

-¿Tu…tutora?

Las demás ponis y dragón quedaron estupefactas, sólo podían escuchar en silencio cómo se desarrollaba la conversación entre las alicornios.

-Así como lo oyes, Twilight. – afirmó la princesa Celestia – Hace ya casi tres años, te envié a Poniville, fuera de Canterlot, no sólo para que organizaras un evento, sino para que hicieras amigas. Y hoy día tengo el gusto de apreciar que he tomado la decisión correcta. Día tras día fui recibiendo tus informes, satisfecha de leer, en cada línea, todo lo que ibas aprendiendo sobre la amistad. Y luego no sólo tú, sino los ponis que te rodeaban, y debo agregar que me ha maravillado su diario de la amistad, con el que pudieron descubrir las claves para abrir el cofre. Sinceramente, tanto por tus años de estudio como de interrelación con otros ponis, has demostrado poseer muchas de las virtudes que toda princesa debe llevar. Y aunque crea que todavía eres muy joven y te falta mucha experiencia como para dar cátedra de aquello que has estudiado con tanto esfuerzo, tomaremos esto como una prueba, para examinar tus aptitudes de enseñanza, hasta que realmente estés a cargo de un aprendiz, que hayas tomado bajo tu tutela por voluntad propia.

-Confiamos en ti, Twilight Sparkle, y en el acompañamiento de las demás Portadoras de los Elementos, para mostrarle a Black Star en qué consiste la Magia de la Amistad, y en lo provechosa que puede ser para su vida. No será una tarea fácil, pero si ustedes han podido enfrentarse a los peores enemigos de Equestria, arriesgando su vida y su integridad moral, y peleando con presteza y determinación, no dudo que podrán con esto. – dijo Luna.

-Entonces, querida alumna, princesa Twilight Sparkle, - Celestia esta vez se dirigió a su alumna como su rango se lo mandaba, puramente formal – conforme a todo lo expresado y evaluado, y esperando tu aceptación voluntaria sobre la misión que se te encomendará, hemos de preguntarte si estás preparada.

Twilight caviló por unos segundos. Ella jamás se había negado a lo que la princesa Celesta le ordenaba, jamás de los jamases, y creía que, por muy loco o disparatado o irracional, ella siempre obedecería, mientras no fuera algo que discordara con cualquier código. Era una carga muy grande la que tendría que llevar, pero sabía que no estaría sola. En todo caso, la princesa Luna tenía razón, y dependía de ella y sus amigas hacer que las cosas funcionaran. De modo que tomó su decisión final, sin mucho más que pensar.

-Lo acepto, me siento preparada para hacerlo. – respondió con firmeza, adoptando su posición de alumna aplicada.

Las princesas se miraron entre sí, y asintieron, uniéndose sus voces en una.

-Por cuanto, Twilight Sparkle, princesa de la Amistad, portadora del Elemento de la Magia, te nombramos a ti, como mentora de Black Star, para instruirle en los aprendizajes sobre la Magia de la Amistad, a fin de que éste los acepte y asimile como suyos, para así usar sus habilidades y poderes para beneficio de Equestria. Deberás inculcarle los valores necesarios para construir un nuevo poni, dedicado tanto a los demás como a sí mismo, y así aprender sobre la Generosidad, la Honestidad, la Lealtad, la Risa y la Bondad, los cuales conforman los cinco elementos principales que reaccionan al elemento portado por ti. Además, en todo serás auxiliada por las portadoras de dichos elementos, quienes son Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy…

-Un momento – cortó Luna, inesperadamente – Sunset Shimmer, acércate un momento.

-¿Sí, princesa Luna? – preguntó Sunset, obedeciendo.

-Quisiera preguntarte si también estás dispuesta a prestar ayuda en este encargo, pues sería muy arbitrario imponerte algo con lo que quizás no estés de acuerdo. ¿Deseas ser partícipe de esta misión, o deseas retornar a la dimensión humana…?

-Bueno, verá… - balbuceó Sunset.

-Con respecto a eso, princesa, tenemos un problema – objetó Spike, retorciéndose las garras, y sudando como lo hace un reo al confesar un crimen.

-¿Cuál es el problema, joven Spike? – inquirió la princesa Celestia.

-Verán… - respondió Spike, nervioso por tener sobre él las miradas de las princesas y sus amigas, y por lo que tendría que comunicarles – fui a revisar la sala donde está el espejo, y no sé cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes… pero yo había escuchado un ruido de vidrios rotos, y no tuve tiempo de ir a comprobar… es que, de repente había otras prioridades… y, resulta que…

-Vamos, Spike, ¿qué pasa con el espejo? – preguntó Twilight, aunque ya su mente se iba figurando lo que el bebé dragón diría.

-Eh, pues… no sé cómo, ni por qué… pero el espejo está roto. – dicho esto, Spik tragó saliva.

El silencio que precedió al aluvión de respuestas incomodó al dragón de tal manera que sintió que se iba a desmayar, como si hubiera sido él el culpable de la rotura del cristal. Inmediatamente, las más afectadas por la revelación fueron Twilight y Sunset, la princesa Celestia se quedó de piedra, mientras que Luna siguió con su semblante de siempre.

-¿Cómo que está roto? – bufó Twilight, ya perdía el control sobre sí misma - ¡¿Cómo que está roto?!

-Entonces… no fue ilusión mía…- murmuró Sunset, pálida como el papel – realmente lo destrozó… - de repente, la posibilidad de nunca volver a Canterlot High, de no ver jamás a sus amigas… ni a Morrison, le acongojaron el corazón de tal forma que su mente se bloqueó por completo. Una vez a las órdenes de su corazón, salió corriendo hacia donde creía que estaba el espejo, la primer que había visto del castillo al pasar el portal.

-¡Sunset, espera! – gritó alguien a sus espaldas, pero ella ni lo oyó ni reconoció la voz de quien le hablaba.

Twilight estuvo a punto de salir a la carrera detrás de Sunset, pero enseguida recordó para qué estaba reunida con las princesas. Volteó a verlas, expectante, ya que no era adecuado terminar así la reunión. Sus amigas se hallaban inmersas en la confusión, y no se atrevieron a moverse por la misma razón. Spike se dio cuenta de que debería haber dejado eso para otro momento, y se sintió culpable por arruinar la reunión haciendo de pájaro de mal agüero. Aunque lo cierto era que, se enterarían de una u otra forma.

-Lo-lo siento, yo… - se excusó Spike, con la cabeza gacha y una voz afligida.

-Está bien, Spike. De todos modos ya nos debíamos ir. Echaremos un vistazo, veremos que Sunset esté bien, y finalizaremos aquí para que todos puedan retirarse a descansar. – lo consoló la princesa Celestia, abrazándolo con un ala.

Sunset levitaba sobre su rostro unos fragmentos grandes del espejo, mientras grandes lágrimas corrían por su rostro. No podía detener el llanto, por mucho que intentara contenerlo sin éxito. El terror de alguna forma había evitado que ella se diera cuenta del terrible destino que había corrido el espejo, reconocía que en ese instante, sólo le interesaba escapar de Black Star. No comprendía por qué lo había hecho, cuál era su razón para tomar esa decisión, la de impedir que cualquiera entrara o saliera por el espejo. Allí se dio cuenta de la maldad que tenía Black Star, se dio cuenta de la clase de persona que había sido siempre, era un maldito desgraciado.

Miles de memorias junto a sus amigas de Canterlot High desfilaron por su mente, entretanto continuaba arrodillada en el suelo frente al espejo roto, sobre el cual se encontraba el libro con el que se comunicaba con Twilight desde la dimensión de los hombres. Ella nunca había pretendido regresar a Equestria, sentía que ahora tenía su vida allá, tenía amigas… un amigo muy especial, tenía una vida que no se le había dado en el mundo poni. Y ahora que se había armado, el azar la había destrozado, con la misma facilidad con la que se blande un martillo y se lo azota contra un vidrio.

Al rememorar el tiempo que había pasado con Morrison, y pensar a la vez en Demetrium, y en cómo éste había conseguido tanta información como para aventurarse en semejante cruzada, su razón conectó dos puntos que a simple vista carecían de relación entre sí. Fue cuando recordó esa tarde en la que le había ofrecido un hombro a Morrison, triste por la partida del profesor. Abrió los ojos de una forma como si fueran a salírsele de las órbitas, y al instante frunció el ceño, la ira corroyendo su alma. Ahora lo sabía, cuando debería haberlo sabido desde el primer instante, cuando debería haberse callado la boca frente a Morrison, sabiendo su cercanía con Demetrium… todo cuadraba.

Sunset apretó los dientes, un calor de furia la envolvió por completo, y al pararse, golpeó el suelo con su casco firmemente, haciendo retumbar el suelo como un terremoto de escala muy baja.

-¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito miserable! ¡Me engañaste todo este tiempo… estaban confabulados! ¡TRAIDOR, ASQUEROSO TRAIDOR, SE LO DIJISTE TODO! ¡TODO!

Así continuó por largo, vociferando maldiciones e injurias contra Jake y contra Demetrium, usando palabras que había oído de bocas de otros pero que nunca había usado en su vocabulario. Entretanto, las lágrimas salían hirviendo, sus ojos parecían llamear, lo mismo que su melena, que flameaba como el fuego de una hoguera. Sentía que se desvanecía su conciencia, que toda lógica o razón se ausentaba de su ser, que lentamente descendía a un abismo de oscuridad insondable.

Ahora ese fuego necesitaba estallar, quemar cuanto estuviera a su alcance, bullir y consumir en el abrazo de sus llamaradas al culpable de todo esto. Detuvo su verborragia, sólo para concentrar su magia, y usar un hechizo de teletransportación repentino. Lo último que sus oídos captaron fueron las voces mezcladas de la princesa de la Amistad y de sus amigas, que no eran las mismas que las de ella, aunque pareciera lo contrario.

Después de despedirse de las princesas de una manera formal, dieron por terminada la reunión. Luna estaba un poco disgustada por el forzoso término de su reunión, pero Celestia la convenció de que ya habían dicho cuanto venían a decir, y le afirmó que dejaría unos cuantos guardias a cargo en Poniville ante cualquier eventualidad. La princesa de la noche asintió, ya la vencía un poco el cansancio, no tanto físico sino psicológico, y su estómago reclamaba pastel y su cabeza un analgésico.

Pero, sin embargo, cuando ella subía a su carruaje tirado por guardias nocturnos, se percató de una bola de fuego que salía de detrás del castillo de la princesa Twilight y se dirigía a una dirección en especial. No podía ser un fénix ni la exhalación de un dragón, y era demasiado llamativa como para pasar desapercibida. Celestia ya se encontraba en el aire, con su carro decorado al estilo solar. Era raro que las dos dispusieran de un carruaje propio, pero estaba estipulado que, de ser necesario, una se quedaría para volver más tarde. Cuando oyó las voces de las portadoras gritando el nombre de Sunset Shimmer, se dio cuenta de que, de hecho, esa bola de fuego era la ex estudiante de su hermana. Al pensar en el espejo, Luna razonó que Sunset había reaccionado de la peor manera posible, y ya entonces no le cupo duda de la situación. Batió las alas y saltó de su carro alzando un vuelo veloz, que sacudió a los guardias que iban a transportarla, ignorando sus reclamaciones.

Celestia suspiró. Definitivamente ése sería el día más largo y agotador de toda la semana, y parecía que el conflicto nunca acabaría. Por eso, como si se tratara de otra yegua, y no de ella, ante las consultas de los guardias pegaso, ella sólo les ordenó que tomaran rumbo hacia Canterlot, alegando que estaba exhausta, que aún debía atender asuntos reales, y que confiaba en Luna para solucionar el último altercado. No necesitó ordenar que una escolta de guardias siguiera a la princesa de la noche, éstos ya habían partido tras ella.

-¡Busquen en los alrededores! ¡No debe estar lejos! – gritó Twilight.

-¡La veo! Está yendo a… ¡el hospital! – clamó Rainbow desde el cielo de Poniville.

-¿El hospital…? – Twilight se detuvo en seco, y en medio segundo reanudó la marcha a todo galope - ¡Por nada del mundo, cualquiera que llegue antes que yo, que Sunset le haga daño a Black Star! – ordenó a las demás, que se reagruparon en torno a ella para volver a desviarse.

-Um… espero… que esté bien… - jadeó Fluttershy.

-Uff, una dama no debería correr así… - se quejó Rarity – pero… ¡hay una amiga en peligro!

-¿Alguien tiene algún plan? – preguntó Applejack, que iba a la delantera, a la altura de Rainbow que volaba a todo aletear, pero estaba a mucha distancia como para que el resto de sus amigas la escuchara.

El frío en la nuca lo interpretó como una ráfaga fresca colándose por una rendija de la ventana, por eso la enfermera Red Heart no se percató de que el paciente había despertado. Se hallaba sumida en la historia clínica, escrutando cada detalle, y no fue sino hasta que levantó la vista del papel que se topó con esos ojos fríos y calculadores, fijos en ella. Dio un grito y dejó caer la carpeta, y al echarse hacia atrás empujó involuntariamente el carrito que contenía jeringas y demás instrumentos de medicina, provocando un estruendo de acero que de seguro llamaría la atención fuera de los pasillos, y eso significaba un regaño seguro del doctor, por su torpeza y falta de profesionalismo. Detestaba ser regañada, honestamente, por lo que cuando se recuperó de la impresión, volvió a acomodar todo estaba, adoptando la rígida seriedad y tranquilidad que toda enfermera debe demostrar ante los pacientes.

Se tardó unos segundos en realizar el chequeo general que se le efectuaba a todo paciente que abandona la inconsciencia luego de un terrible accidente. Notó que el paciente ya no la miraba, y el alivio la inundó. Red Heart se distrajo unos segundos observando la melena negra, roja y gris que sobresalía de entre la almohada, el ceño fruncido del que creía un unicornio, y los ojos cerrados que junto con la torsión de la boca, daban la clara impresión de una mueca de dolor.

-No intente levantarse. – le sugirió la enfermera, reponiéndose lentamente de la imponente presencia del paciente – Su espalda no se encuentra en buen estado aún. Temo que permanecerá acostado un tiempo más. – dicho le sonrió, la clásica sonrisa conciliadora de las enfermeras, pero la borró enseguida de su rostro, cuando se vio reflejada en los ojos acromáticos de Black Star.

Red Heart carraspeó –Bueno, le aviso que ahora que ha despertado, le realizaremos un chequeo… el doctor vendrá pronto.

El paciente sólo emitió un largo suspiro, seguido de un gruñido, que parecían emular el sonido de la corteza terrestre al desplazarse las capas tectónicas. Bueno, así lo sintió la enfermera, que intentó continuar con su trabajo como pudo, intentando ignorar esa sensación de incomodidad que le causaba tan curioso paciente. Eran contadas las ocasiones en la que la enfermera Red Heart experimentaba esa sensación con respecto a un paciente, pero nunca fue tan fuerte como esa vez. La cosa habría terminado ahí, sin más incidentes, cuando lo que realmente la superaría llegó después.

Bien es sabido que en los hospitales se vive todo tipo de situaciones, todas con características particulares, dependiendo del estado del paciente, de los ponis que fueran sus familiares, de las circunstancias externas que rondaban a la cuestión, etcétera. Los que más enfurruñaban a Red Heart eran aquellos en los que venía alguien de afuera con claras intenciones de atacar a un paciente, por problemas personales o de cualquier índole. Casi siempre eran terceros ajenos al hospital, sin embargo, la enfermera al salir no se habría esperado que fuera justamente una paciente recién dada de alta la que se presentara de nuevo en el hospital, y no precisamente para saludar o pedir una revisión. Pasó junto a ella como un torbellino de fuego, y la enfermera no la reconoció hasta que, al perseguirla por el pasillo en la dirección por la que había venido minutos atrás, vio de quién se trataba tan repentina irrupción.

-Señorita Sunset Shimmer, ¿qué está…? – empezó Red Heart, pero instantáneamente, ambas fueron cegadas por una luz azul, que al disiparse, dio paso a la figura de la princesa Luna, parada en la puerta del cuarto donde yacía Black Star.

Guardando silencio, la enfermera no supo qué hacer: si intervenir, o retirarse y dejar todo en manos de la princesa. Lo segundo era lo que deseaba hacer, pero iba contra su código de personal médico. Debía velar por la seguridad de su paciente, pero en esa situación no recordaba en qué parte del código se especificaba el plan de acción ante la presencia de una princesa. De modo que, sin mover un casco, y con la lengua retenida en su boca, permaneció allí, aguardando el desenlace.


	8. Hogar en Poniville

**Capítulo 8: Hogar en Poniville**

¿Hola qué hace? ¿Esperando nuevo capítulo de Aprendiz de la Armonía, o pensando que está descontinuado, o qué hace?

Ok.

Estuve con una chorrada de trabajo, aunque esta no debe ser una excusa desconocida para ustedes, lectores y escritores de Fanfiction, estén en el nivel que estén. El fic solamente estaba en, digamos, recesión, y sin contar que me lleva cierto escribir porque cuido mucho el vocabulario a fin de ofrecerles una historia con calidad.

Temo que ya no podré traerles capítulos más largos, si es que quiero que no se me extiendan mucho los capítulos en el tiempo.

Desde ya muchas gracias a ustedes, hermosa gente, que han dejado más de veinte reviews en sólo siete capítulos.

Los quiero, y espero disfruten este capítulo.

-0-

-¡Sunset Shimmer, desiste de lo que pienses hacer! – ordenó la princesa Luna, que por el aspecto furibundo de Sunset, se esperaba todo tipo de interpelaciones.

Pero, sin embargo, así como se encendió, el fulgor de la ira fue extinguido de la pelifuego, quien, frustrada porque al parecer Black Star gozaba de un impune beneficio por caerle bien a Luna, bajó la cabeza y se echó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, descargando gran parte de las penas que la aquejaban. Esto sorprendió mucho a la yegua de la noche, quien no esperaba tal reacción. Poco acostumbrada a estas cosas, cambió su expresión y cerró las alas, sentándose al lado de Sunset para intentar calmarla. Algo que sí conocía Sunset, más que cualquier otro poni que hubiera viajado antes a la dimensión de los hombres, es que es un mundo donde se tiende a brindar impunidad a los maleantes, dependiendo del poder que ellos o sus organizaciones ejerzan en la sociedad.

-Usted no entiende, princesa, no entiende… - gimoteó Sunset – No es… no es justo…

-¿Qué sucede? No temas por el espejo, de seguro podremos repararlo. Sabes que eres bienvenida en Equestria, y que no te faltará nada mientras estés aquí.

-No es eso… es que… es todo mi culpa… ¡Nunca aprendo!

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Que es mi culpa! ¡Yo sin querer le di toda la información a Black Star para que viniera aquí! ¡Lo siento mucho, mucho! Yo no sabía que Morrison era su aliado…

-Conque es eso – sentenció Luna, quien ya empezaba a comprender la congoja de la ex alumna de Celestia – confiaste en un humano, y te pagó con traición.

Sunset suspiró, para poder aplacar la tormenta de sus ojos – Algo así. Le hablé de Equestria porque creí que no le importaría en lo más mínimo, porque no se creería nada, jamás podría haberme imaginado que se lo diría todo a Demetrium.

-¿Y si no fue su intención engañarte?

-No puedo asegurarlo, pero… creo que es como dicen allá… dales tu corazón, y te quitarán hasta las tripas…

-Está bien, Sunset, a todos nos pasa alguna vez. No tienes que preocuparte ya por eso, de todas maneras, estoy segura de que has traído más un bien que un peligro a Equestria.

Dicho esto, Luna abrazó a Sunset con un ala, dejando sorprendida a la unicornio amarilla. Desde que volviera de su destierro, Luna parecía más proclive a atender a aquellos que, relacionados con su hermana, cometieron errores graves, e intentaban resarcirlos. Con ese gesto tan simple, esperaba transmitirle paz y cariño, a fin de hacerla olvidar de sus preocupaciones para que pudiera disfrutar de su estadía en Poniville, que calculaba que sería muy benévola.

La enfermera Red Heart sólo contempló conmocionada la escena, y ofreció a ambas yeguas cualquier cosa que pudiesen necesitar.

En tanto, Celestia se bajó de su carro a mitad de camino de la ciudad en la montaña, guiada por un presentimiento especial. Se transportó al hospital, y habiendo desmantelado el casco de la Armadura, extrajo el poderoso aro que anulaba la magia de quien lo llevara puesto. Modificó el hechizo del aro, para evitar que Black Star utilizara el máximo de su potencia, de modo que el aro sólo le permitiría realizar hechizos elementales. De temerse lo peor, prefería prevenir que curar, y con ese bloqueo parcial, Celestia creía poder detener el mal genio del alicornio.

Quizá no contó con que éste estaría despierto al transportarse a su habitación. No estuvo atenta a este detalle, sino cuando oyó aquella voz fría:

-Madre Sol.

Celestia se sintió helada. Así la llamaba Black Star cuando estudiaba magia en la academia, una época en la que había desarrollado un prominente interés en la poesía. Sabiendo de sus poderes psicológicos, la alicornio de crin ondulante suspendió todo pensamiento sobre su plan o el anillo, y trató de bloquear lo mejor que pudo sus recuerdos de los últimos instantes. Le costaba concentrarse, ni sabía cómo planear un arreglo a su situación.

-No te esfuerces por no pensar en lo que piensas. Es claro que ya no existe entre ambos la misma confianza.

-Supongo que tiene sentido…

-Mi última esperanza fuera que vinieras a visitarme por mi convalecencia, no aprovechándote de ello para asegurarte de que no le cause problemas a tu alumna escogida.

-No, Black Star, no te hagas esas ideas.

-¿Y qué vas a decirme entonces? ¿Que ni Shimmer ni Sparkle pueden cambiar lo que has sentido por mí? Ah, no mejor bien: ellas, tanto como yo, no hemos sido para ti más que una excusa, una distracción, una forma de olvidar que condenaste a tu hermana a mil años de exilio. ¡No me sorprendería que la misma vanidad que oscureció el corazón de Luna todavía siga latente en ti!

-¡Black Star, eso no es cierto! – Celestia dio un pisotón en el suelo. Sentía que la sangre le comenzaba a hervir, pero sin embargo, una parte dentro suyo ratificaba esas palabras.

-Y mucho antes que yo naciera, así como después de que quedaras sola en el trono, ¡fuiste tan tonta como para poner dos reinos en peligro, andando de amoríos con un gobernante de otro mundo y llevándolo a la ruina! Llegado el momento de arreglar las cosas, por asuntos de leyes dimensionales, ¡no pudiste hacerte cargo del desastre que comenzaste en un principio, y al final el pobre desgraciado se vio obligado a terminar como su equivalente de este mundo, sólo que para su suerte, continúa íntegro! Acéptalo, Madre Sol, éstos mil años no te han traído más que fracasos, ineptitud y dolor. Mejor déjale el trono a Luna, ella está más fresca que tú para gobernar.

Ésa era una de las mejores venganzas posibles para Black Star: ver la acumulación emocional en sus ojos le dio cuenta de que había enterrado el casco en una llaga sin sanar. Esperó la tormenta solar, esperó que su madre se rindiera al desborde iracundo de la princesa, quebrar efectivamente el molde que la retenía en su papel de princesa. Celestia encendió su cuerno y cerró los ojos, un segundo bastaba para dar fin a todo esto, una decisión en un segundo que podía cambiar el curos de la historia para bien o para mal. El trago amargo del espejo del mundo paralelo era un recuerdo que no había alcanzado a superar, y por mucho que Black Star tuviera razón, y que le molestara infinitamente esa maldita facilidad para averiguarlo todo, ella tenía derecho a defenderse.

"_Vas a destruir lo que has creado… por primera vez, haces algo bien_". La voz era muy impersonal, y si realmente vino de Star o de su propia conciencia, Celestia lo ignoró, y usó la magia encendida en su cuerno para aparecer directamente en su cuarto en el castillo de Canterlot. Si le explotaba el corazón, de alguna forma prefería que fuese fuera de Poniville, de las ponis que la amaban. La tormenta interior la había trastornado de tal forma que por esa noche, y quizá hasta el día siguiente, y el siguiente, nada quería saber del mundo exterior.

Se acostó en su cama, avergonzada consigo misma por no saber enfrentar a quien escupió en su cara sus errores de una manera cruel y despiadada. Avergonzada desde todos los puntos de vista, y sólo por no cometer una locura, había elegido la inacción.

"_Huye… por ahora es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Pero entérate de que lo que hago, será que lo hago por Luna. Lo que no quita que algún día aprendas a comprender los sentimientos de un hijo_".

Para cuando Black Star salió en rehabilitación del hospital de Poniville, la única realmente emocionada por su fiesta de bienvenida era, indudablemente, Pinkie Pie. El resto de sus amigas la ayudaron de buena gana con la fiesta, sin dejar de pensar en sus propios asuntos o sin clarificar sus pareceres sobre el "nuevo amigo" al que tendrían que supervisar. El caso de Discord fue en cierta forma más breve y más "sencillo", en cambio, Black Star era más que lo contrario del señor del caos en cuanto a humor o carácter se refería. Twilight tenía más claro que todas lo duro que podía llegar a ser el corazón del alicornio, y reconocía que era como ella, pero multiplicado aproximadamente por diez. Si bien fueron superados los incidentes ocurridos tres días atrás, era digno de temer por la imprevisibilidad de sus actos. Algo incomprensible era la actitud tan liviana de la princesa Luna al respecto, y eso la confundía. ¿Qué podía saber ella sobre Black Star, qué experiencias previas habría tenido como para ser tan blanda en esa situación?

Bien, la cosa era que esa tarde tendrían una fiesta de bienvenida muy especial. Sunset no acababa de acostumbrarse nunca al retorno de su vida de poni, y la vieron andar melancólica durante esos días. No la molestaron en lo absoluto con el por qué de su tristeza, salvo algunas ocasiones en que Pinkie Pie no se contenía y atosigaba a Shimmer con preguntas que ésta simplemente evadía. Fue la última en presentarse en Sugar Cube Corner, base de todas las fiestas de bienvenida en Poniville.

Yendo un poquito antes al comienzo de la fiesta, Twilight fue al hospital junto con Spike. Continuaba tomándose su puesto de princesa con seriedad, y como al no insistir en que alguna de sus amigas la acompañase, decidió ir sólo ella con Spike.

-Bueno, he aquí el paciente – dijo la enfermera Red Heart, con un semblante tan aliviado que no pasó desapercibido a nadie. Incluso muchos otros miembros del cuerpo médico se sentían aliviados de ver que esa presencia tan inquietante abandonaba las instalaciones.

El alicornio blanco traía las alas vendadas, y en general se veía mucho mejor que cuando había llegado a urgencias. Sus fríos ojos recorrían el amplio espacio, sin posarse en ningún poni en particular, y si lo hacía, demostraba cierta distancia con la insondable indiferencia que mostraba.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Black Star? – preguntó Twilight, temerosa, pero decidida a entablar un trato cordial con quien sería a partir de ahora su "aprendiz".

-Bien. Hay una buena atención general en el servicio de este hospital, algunos detalles para mejorar, nada que no se acomode con un adecuado plan de gestión de calidad.

Twilight notó la expresión de doctores y enfermeras. Una vez que acabaron con los exámenes y papeleos finales, ambos ponis salieron al tibio sol de la siesta. Pensando que quizá sus amigas necesitaran tiempo para resolver algún inconveniente inesperado, la joven princesa decidió proponer un corto paseo a su castillo.

-Ehm… - empezó ella, sin lograr traducir sus pensamientos para expresarlos en palabras.

-Qué – masculló Star, ocupado en observar alrededor. Recordaba haber estado un tiempo en esa villa, cómo olvidar esos días. Una tragedia había conmocionado a todos los habitantes; lo que en su fuero interno le conmocionó, fue ver a los tres huérfanos de los fallecidos, la misma tristeza que lo embargaba en ocasiones de pequeño, se reflejaba como una copia exacta en los ojos de esos potrillos terrestres.

-Estaba pensando que podríamos pasar por el castillo para… bueno, tus cosas están allá. Con Spike, encontramos un cuarto que tal vez te pueda gustar.

-¿Contiene por lo menos una ventana amplia?

-Sí, por supuesto. La vista es hacia el bosque Everfree… pero creo que no tendrás problemas con eso.

-Hm.

Las respuestas que daba el semental ahogaban cualquier intento de entablar una conversación. El bebé dragón iba callado, expectante de cada palabra de los caminantes. Era consciente de que probablemente le tocaría escribir más cartas al día a la princesa Celestia de lo normal…

-Oye, Twilight, ¿te has dado cuenta de que la princesa Celestia no ha enviado ninguna carta estos días? Ni siquiera ha respondido las que le enviaste…

La poni lavanda levantó la cabeza, y al ladearla para interpelar a su asistente, fue inevitable que se encontrara con los ojos de Black Star. Por fortuna, éste se adelantó con un gruñido, como comprendiendo la necesidad de dejar a solas a la princesa con el insolente.

-Spike, en lo posible, te pediría que evites nombrarla frente a él – le regañó Twilight, acercando al dragón con una de sus alas – No queremos arruinar este día, ¿verdad?

-Oh, vamos, no puedes pretender que la convirtamos en tabú sólo para no fastidiarlo. – Spike se cruzó de brazos – Tendrá que acostumbrarse a que la nombremos todo el tiempo. Además, no es una tontería lo que te estoy diciendo.

-Sí, lo comprendo, Spike… - farfulló Twilight – pero parece muy propenso al mal humor. Hasta que hallemos una manera de enseñarle a vivir en sociedad, tendremos que proceder con cuidado.

-¿Por qué no vamos ahora a la fiesta? Me muero de hambre, y el castillo está bien cuidado…

-No, Spike. Primero, mostrémosle a Black Star su primer lugar aquí: en el castillo e la Amistad.

-¿Acaso ya le has puesto nombre?

-Dejemos eso de lado, ¿sí? Concentrémonos en lo que importa.

Black Star descansaba en el umbral de la puerta del castillo cuando los rezagados se le unieron, estaba pensativo, y parecía ignorar toda la existencia a su alrededor. No reaccionó la primera vez que Twilight le habló, hasta que el dragón le tocó el hombro con una garra un poco temblorosa.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Nada de qué preocuparse.

-De acuerdo. ¿Y qué tal es el mundo humano en profundidad?

-Es complejo de explicar, pero depende de cuánto quieras escuchar y en qué tiempo.

-Bueno, no es que pretenda que nos lo cuentes todo en una noche. Ni tampoco tienes que decir nada que no quieras… Mira, creo que lo mejor sería aprovechar que estamos solos, y decirte que nadie aquí tratará de lastimarte. Estás en el pueblo más amigable de todos, y puede ser confuso a lo primero, pero después verás que es maravilloso. Me costó adaptarme, y la verdad es que aún sigo aprendiendo cosas sobre la amistad.

-No entiendo qué tan importante puede ser la amistad… Me cuesta creer que por venir un día aquí y hacer amigas hayas podido vencer a la oscuridad. Todo el poder y el conocimiento que yo alcancé no son más que mérito mío, y eso se aplica también a tu caso, pues eres el Elemento de la Magia y el nexo principal de todos los demás.

-Desde ese punto de vista… pero no es cierto. Yo no llegué sola a donde estoy, por algo hay otros seis tronos en la sala principal.

-Pero no harán nada sin tener tu opinión. Y si bien parecen haber coincidido en los instantes más apremiantes, algún día ya no coincidirán.

-Es que de eso se trata: de la cooperación. Esta tarea que me fue encomendada no me fue encomendada sólo a mí, sino a mis amigas… y a Sunset Shimmer.

Hasta ese ítem de la charla, habían caminado por los pasillos y cruzaban frente a la biblioteca. Twilight se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata al ver que el semental se paró en seco, con una mirada perforadora. Pareciera que contestaría de forma poco agradable, pero meneó la cabeza y se introdujo en la biblioteca.

-Y luego me echas la culpa a mí – dijo Spike, intercambiando miradas con Twilight.

-¿Black Star?

-Sparkle, ¿todos estos libros son tuyos? - Star se había mantenido ocupado mirando las inmensas estanterías de la biblioteca del castillo, sacando libros, observándolos con cuidado.

-Sí… los he leído a casi todos, me faltan algunos que me enviaron nuevos.

-Hhhhmm.

-¿Hay algo de malo con ellos?

-La falta de organización temática. ¿Se ha desarrollado algún sistema de clasificación en Equestria?

-Em… digamos que hay un proyecto que nunca se llegó a acabar.

Black Star calló. Entonces, nadie le dio importancia a su proyecto. Era increíble que existieran en Equestria tesauros pero no sistemas de clasificación.

Sacarlo de la biblioteca requirió una charla más ardua de lo normal. Twilight sentía que empezaba a desesperarse, que no era capaz de encaminar a Black Star en nada. Con el tema de la habitación fue lo mismo, sólo que trató de tenerle paciencia mientras que éste asimilaba las características del cuarto en el que dormiría de allí en adelante.

El hecho de que la superara en edad, más todo lo que ya traía aparejado el primer alumno de su mentora, influían negativamente en su entusiasmo y en su valor. Para ponerlo en palabras claras, era como que un estudiante académico de primer año quiera explicarle a un graduado cuestiones de magia simple. "Moldear" a su "aprendiz", para la princesa Twilight sería realmente algo más allá de un desafío. En ocasiones había concurrido a la escuela de Poniville, antes de convertirse en alicornio, a enseñar algunas cosas a los potrillos por pedido de Cherilee. Era una colaboración conjunta, en la que descubrió que trabajar con potros y potrancas era relativamente fácil ya que su inexperiencia o ignorancia los privaban casi siempre de juicio para cuestionar lo que se les enseñaba.

Por el contrario, Black Star ya era un potro adulto, ¿cómo se supone que ella le enseñaría qué? Claro que no tenía nada que ver con asuntos que se encontraran en los libros, la magia de la Amistad rebasaba los límites de una cátedra mágica. Pero Twilight temía no conseguir vencer las estructuras mentales del alicornio, por no decir que llegar a ganarse su confianza llevaría demasiado tiempo.

Otra cuestión que Twilight revisaba mentalmente era si era conveniente sociabilizarlo así de sopetón, es decir, tenía entendido que cuando la princesa Luna regresó, estuvo un tiempo "aislada", en virtud de su preparación para reinsertarse en su contexto actual. ¿No deberían hacer lo mismo con Black Star, a pesar de no haber cumplido un riguroso y largo destierro?

Lo curioso de todo lo ocurrido era la firme dirección de la princesa Luna, pues al principio de todo parecía que la princesa Celestia no tenía intenciones de dejar a Black Star en Poniville. Twilight la conocía muy bien para darse cuenta de lo contrariada que estuvo durante todo el proceso, como si ello no contara con su completa aprobación. De ahí que pareciera cosa de la princesa Luna el desenlace del problema.

Según la información que tenía, ahora Black Star había abandonado otra vida en otro mundo, en el que se lo daba por muerto, para venir a quedarse en una dimensión donde tendría que reconstruir su vida otra vez, o reconfigurarla. Y para un adulto es mucho más complicado que si se tratase de un niño…

Motivada por la curiosidad, Twilight entornó la puerta para ver qué hacía el aprendiz, dado el silencio general. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana, mirando a un punto indeterminado en el exterior, como con nostalgia, como con preocupación. No pudo descifrarlo correctamente, pues de pronto él cerró los ojos y al volverlos a abrir, se dirigían a la ranura por la que asomaba el rostro de la alicornio.

-Mejor sería que pongas una ventana invisible si quieres vigilar adecuadamente a los reos.

Roja de vergüenza, Twilight se retiró. Pero concluyó que no tenía sentido querer negarlo todo. Abrió la puerta, para preguntar con una voz que no era la suya:

-¿Estás preparado para la fiesta?


End file.
